El precio de un Deseo
by Samara-Snape
Summary: Severus Snape y un actor conocido ya lo saben es Alan cambian de lugares por medio de...¿un cometa?¿como será la reaccion de estos personajes estando uno en el lugar del otro?.Nuevo cap El Gran Rescate.Sin perdon de dios regresoXD
1. El cometa Dream

**El precio de un deseo**

**Capítulo 1**

**El cometa Dream**

**-**30 puntos menos para Gryffindor!!-gritaba el profesor Snape fúrico al estar cubierto totalmente de una sustancia verde pegajosa que había llegado hasta él por una mala poción hecha por….Hermione?

-Lo…lo siento profesor, no se que pasó yo sólo mezclé un poco de esencia de roble y estalló-se disculpaba torpemente la joven que realmente no sabía que había salido mal, por otro lado los Slytherin reían sin tratar de disimular una que otra carcajada

-No me importan sus disculpas señorita Granger!!! !!!!!!Su torpeza no tiene ninguna excusa!!

-Pero es la primera vez que le pasa esto a Hemione! No es justo que le trate de ese modo!-se interpuso Harry en la discusión con mirada desafiante

-es cierto además yo vi que Malfoy le hizo algo a la poción de ella-apoyó Neville nerviosamente

-¿Es verdad eso?-preguntó Snape con aire de burla-y si así fue ¿Por qué no hizo nada para remediarlo?

-yo…es que no sabía bien que…bueno yo…-la mirada fulminante de Snape siempre hacía tontear al muchacho que se había puesto pálido

-si eso supuse, ni siquiera está seguro

-pero eso tiene lógica!!!-exclamó Ron-Malfoy envidia a Hermione y por eso le echó algo a su poción…

-ehm….disculpa oí bien Weasley?-interrumpió Malfoy con cara incrédula-acaso dijiste que YO le tengo envidia a….eso-dijo señalando despectivamente a Hermione provocando la ira del pelirrojo y de Harry los cuales se lanzaron inmediatamente en contra del rubio que sólo se quejaba por los puñetazos que estos le propinaban

-BASTA!-gritó Snape separando a cada uno con un movimiento de varita-USTEDES DOS QUEDAN CASTIGADOS POR AGREDIR A UNO DE SUS COMPAÑEROS Y 100 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!!

-¡Eso no es justo!!-Reclamó Harry-él empezó a agredir con su veneno!!-Severus hizo caso omiso del ojiverde dirigiéndose a Hermione que se veía muy apenada por la situación

-Usted Granger limpie todo su desastre, y los demás retírense-los Gryffindor iban a reclamar pero Hermione con un gesto dio a entender que dejaran las cosas así, y sin nada mejor que hacer se retiraron del lugar maldiciendo a Malfoy y al maestro grasiento

-Por cierto Potter Weasley-indicó Snape antes de que se fueran-más al rato hablaremos sobre su…pequeño castigo-habló el hombre con tono socarrón enfureciendo más a los chicos. Dedicando ahora su tiempo tan sólo en reprender a la chica y acicalarse después del batidillo, por suerte no había avanzado lo suficiente con la poción como para que surgiera cualquier anomalía en su cuerpo.

Terminado el trabajo Hermione se retiró lo más pronto posible del lugar maldiciendo de la misma manera a Malfoy por haberla querido humillar y a Snape por no brindarle apoyo.

-Maldita sea esta mancha no se quita-se quejaba Snape mientras lanzaba una y otra vez un encantamiento a su capa que tenía un gran círculo verde. En eso estaba cuando sintió que su marca le escocía-maldita sea lo único que me faltaba-con un brinco de dolor se dirigió a zancadas hasta la oficina de Dumeldore el cual parecía no estar de buen humor(QUE?? EL MUNDO SE VA A ACABAAAR!!)-Director el tenebroso está haciendo una llamada para hacer una reunión probablemente para pasado mañana en la noche.

-¿pasado mañana??¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Albus frunciendo el ceño

-por que en la marca he sentido 2 punzadas, eso significa que deberá ser en dos días, y bueno las reuniones siempre son de noche

-mmm deberemos irnos preparando-dijo Dumbeldore pensante

-Director ¿le sucede algo?-preguntó Snape notando la seriedad de este

-siéntate Severus tengo que hablar algo importante contigo-indicó el director preocupando a Severus-justamente ahora iba a mandarte a llamar para hablar sobre un asunto que ciertamente me molesta

-¿Ahora a este que le picó?-se preguntó Snape

-Iba pasando afuera de las mazmorras…

-gulp!

-cuando ví a tus muchachos saliendo un poco más temprano de tu clase me intrigué un poco así que decidí averiguar por mi cuenta preguntándole a Hary sobre lo que había pasado…

-Claro tenía que ser Potter, ¿Por qué no me extraña?-se preguntó Severus haciendo una mueca indicando molestia-y ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo su niño de oro?-preguntó con ironía

-lo suficiente para saber que no has cumplido tu promesa con respecto a las injusticias que haces con tus alumnos….en especial con los Gryffindors y sobre todo en contra de Harry y sus amigos-Snape hizo un tipo de bufido preguntándose lo que debería responder en contra de eso

-Director, creo que usted no está viendo las cosas como deben ser, usted sólo está viendo lo que Harry Potter le muestra

-Severus esto va más allá de Harry, estás poniendo en conflicto a las casas en épocas en donde todos deberíamos estar de un mismo lado

-Claro…del lado de Harry Potter-respondió con despecho

-¿Quieres dejar al chico de esto Severus?

-…..

-Entiende que debemos estar unidos, no podemos crear más peleas por trivialidades…

-La Granger hizo estallar un caldero señor, y esa no es una trivialidad unos ingredientes más y pudo matar a toda la clase

-Según supe Severus Draco fue el que provocó esa explosión al tratar de hacerle una broma a la chica-Severus torció la boca

-no hubo testigos confiables

-Neville Longbotom?

-repito, no hubo testigos confiables-siguió Severus con más seriedad, en esos momentos había olvidado por completo que hace unos momentos su marca le había escocido. Albus dio un leve suspiro para tranquilizarse a pesar de que sabía que ese hombre sería fiel hasta la muerte no podía evitar en ocasiones imaginarse cacheteándolo y ahorcando a aquel testarudo para que reaccionara.

-El problema Severus es que eres parcial con los alumnos y sólo tomas la versión que más te gusta no la verdadera.

-¿y que planea hacer con ello? Lo siento pero no puedo cambiar mi manera de ser de un día a otro-Albus movió la cabeza haciendo una leve sonrisa acaba de imaginarse transformando a Snape en un hombre serio pero a la vez alegre con una gran popularidad entre sus alumnos.

-Lo se Severus, pero por favor has un intento no por mí si no por ti, no se si pueda encubrirte una vez más por la queja de un padre enfadado que exige que te corra por ser injusto con su hijo, y creéme que no me gustaría hacer eso, sabes que eres como un hijo más para mí-dijo Albus con voz cansada dirigiendo su mirada de perrito triste fijamente a los ojos de Snape el cual dio un suspiro de derrota -Bien eso siempre lo hace aceptar-pensó el director con picardía

-¿Por qué siempre debe degradarse al pedirme algo?-se preguntó Snape-Está bien Albus-contestó pasando su mano por la nuca de su cabeza-tu ganas haré otro intento-Albus rió de nuevo abiertamente-pero NI CREAS que haré amistad con Potter y los otros sólo trataré de ser menos…duro con ellos entendido?

-Con eso me basta Severus-respondió Albus sonriente como un niño pequeño que se había salido con la suya-y para iniciar este nuevo cambio creo que lo mejor será que repartas el castigo de manera justa no crees?

Severus dio un bufido-¿así que para allá iba la cosa no?....bien entonces también le daré un castigo a Malfoy

-yyyyy??-siguió Albus entrelazando sus dedos

-yyy….le quitaré 10 puntos a Slytherin-el director hizo un tosido de desaprobación-15?-atinó enojado Snape-otro tosido-30?-cof!-40?-cof cof-Albus no juegues conmigo

-Severus dije que llegaríamos a lo justo ¿no?

-Bien usted es el director y mi superior, ¿Por qué no me enseña lo que es lo justo? (nota mental de Snape:GRAVE ERROR!)

-Perfecto entonces,….(nota mental de Snape:SOY UN I-DI-O-TA) Draco será castigado al igual que Harry y Ron al haberse golpeado en la clase…

-oo

-… y también perderá 100 puntos de su casa por casi provocar una catástrofe al haberle querido hacer una mala broma a la señorita Granger

-OO

-¿Qué te parece así Severus muy justo no?

-XX…..s-si cree que eso es lo más justo creo que no hay otra cosa más que discutir—contestó Severus molesto y con dificultad ya que estaba haciendo lo posible para tragarse su coraje.

-nn Perfecto! Arreglado el problema creo que es mejor que vuelvas a tus deberes Severus

-.c-como usted diga director, hasta luego-y con un tremendo dolor de estómago por el coraje se fue dando pisadas fuertes haciendo resonar el piso como si trataran de derrumbarlo.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy, muy pero muyyyyyyy lejano y no existente según el libro de Jk Rowling :P…

—... no veo a qué viene tanto revuelo, Igor.

—¡No puedes negar lo que está pasando, Severus! —La voz de Karkarov sonaba nerviosa y muy baja, como si estuviera tomando precauciones para que nadie pudiera oírlo—. Ha empezado a ser cada vez más evidente durante los últimos meses, y estoy preocupado de verdad, no lo puedo negar...

-Entonces huye-respondió…¿Snape?-yo….yo…yo…

-¡CORTE!-gritó el director con malhumorado, alrededor la gente daba un quejido de aburrición-ES LA QUINCEAVA VEZ QUE ARRUINAS LA ESCENA ¿QUÉ TE PASA?

-Lo siento Director-respondió aquel hombre que vestía con ropas oscuras-no puedo concentrarme estoy cansado y…-el director hizo una seña con su mano para que no siguiera

-si, si ya lo se lo de siempre-dijo con fastidio-BIEN HASTA MAÑANA VOLVEREMOS A HACER LA ESCENA-anunció el hombre a través de un altavoz, haciendo que toda la producción se moviera de un lado a otro-Alan por dios! Concéntrate en tu trabajo!-seguía el director reprendiendo al otro que se veía un poco apenado-no podemos atrasar una escena más por tus distracciones! Ya debemos tenerla lista dentro de poco tiempo para que se pueda estrenar el próximo año!

-Lo sé señor cálmese no es para que me grite en frente de todos-respondió Alan molesto mientras se quitaba su peluca negra dejando al descubierto su cabello castaño claro bañado por unos elegantes mechones grises(:P), en eso ambos giraron su rostro hacia los lados ya que el lugar estaba casi en total silencio.

-Ehm….no estábamos poniendo atención lo juro ¿cierto amigos?-respondió un muchacho pelirrojo que estaba a una distancia cercana de ellos

-Cierto!!-respondió la multitud al unísono siguiendo rápidamente con sus tareas

-Gracias Rupert les creemos ¬¬u-acotó Alan mientas masajeaba su sien en eso a su lado de manera discreta se acercó un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos azules. Cuando el Director se hallaba ocupado respondiendo su celular.

-No te preocupes Alan así hay días-le dijo el chico con aire de sabiduría poniendo una mano sobre su hombro como apoyándolo de manera moral.

-UUsi supongo que así es Danny(así le dirán??? Aaa no se pfff)-dicho esto el jóven se alejó parra así tomar un merecido descanso.

-Bien en que iba?, a si! Así que Alan por favor por lo que más quieras concéntrate, se más serio en tu trabajo! No te distraigas con cualquier tontería, se …. como Severus Snape-terminó diciendo el Director

-uhm….lo intentaré ¬¬U, gracias por su gran consejo-contestó Alan de manera sarcástica

-nn eso es así me gusta! sigue así!-felicitó el director al hombre que con disgusto se retiró a su camerino para quitarse su maquillaje

-he trabajado casi la mitad de mi vida en el medio artístico nunca ha habido…(creo) una queja en mis actuaciones y ahora me gritan como si estuviera arruinando toda la película

-Vamos señor Rickman no se lo tome muy en serio, así son algunos directores-le decía su….desmaquillista?:P, el cual vestía unos pantalones muy ajustados de color azul claro y una blusa blanca con cuello de v dejando su pecho al descubierto….(yes es gay je! ), tenía pupilentes verdes y tenía cabello corto pintado de azul..

-mm si lo sé pero no puedo evitar sentir rabia cuando me gritan, la próxima vez no respondo-dijo serio

-pzzzzzzzzzz-hizo un sonido como de abeja moviendo sus dedillos de manera …rara?- no sea férreo señor no se tome las cosas muy en serio le repito-le contestó mientras le quitaba con una crema el maquillaje de su piel-mire-se paró posando una mano en su cadera moviendo nerviosamente la pierna-por que mejor no se relaja y se va un rato a la feria y se sube a unas cuantas montañas rusas así como le gustan, tal ves así de nuevo encuentre la zona para concentrarse.

-mmm quisiera pero hoy no puedo, de todos modos iré mañana con mis sobrinas nn –suspiro largo-me encanta ir con ellas es como volver a ser joven de nuevo

-lo es señor Rickman-Alan se limpió la cara con una toalla señalando su cabello para que viera sus canillas jiji-aa señor la juventud no precisamente debe llevarse en el exterior, lo importante es como somos por dentro y usted creo aún guarda mucha energía de joven-Alan sonrió.

-Como tu digas Tony

-a por cierto señor Rickman, su representante llamó y dijo que la firma de autógrafos y la entrevista sólo durará unas tres horas

-Tan sólo eso necesitaré para meterme después a la cama y no despertar hasta el otro día-bromeó Alan

-…y señor quería saber si le podría dar otro autógrafo y dedicatoria a mi sobrina-pidió el hombre mostrándole una libreta

-¿Otra? ya van 6 que le doy-contestó un poco extrañado mientras firmaba la libreta

-es que de hecho esta es para ella las demás fueron para sus amigas que le insistieron mucho para que les hiciera el favor-siguió Tony mientras se cruzaba de brazos y encorvaba un poco su cadera.

-bueno está bien aquí está

-Gracias señor Rickman

-no hay de que, al menos me lo pides antes de la firma-dijo con un poco de desgano

-pareciera que le molestara eso

-mmm es que a veces desearía no hacer esas cosas, tener más tiempo para mí, olvidarme como debo vestir para verme bien cada vez que salgo ya que podría hacer una entrevista de improviso …aaa y eso, olvidar que tengo entrevistas, olvidar que soy un actor con miles de fans que creen que sólo soy un buen Severus Snape ¬¬….

-nn es que lo es señor, ayyyyyy suspiro cuando lo veo actuar con ese personaje, se ve tan sexy-suspiró el jotin mientras le destellaban los ojos, obviamente Alan no se sorprendió ni se molestó ya estaba acostumbrado a él además que era un amigo, de hecho sólo rió

-jaja gracias Tony, tal ves debería hacerle caso al director y tomar la forma de Severus Snape

-y volverse un viejo amargado como él pffff olvídelo no puedo imaginármelo actuando siempre de esa manera

-debería intentarlo al menos así tendría contento al director-dijo alzando los hombros-no puede ser tan malo.

-como diga señor, pero como dicen por ahí hasta no ver no creer-mencionó cuando caminaba al lavabo para lavarse las manos-bien señor está listo

-Gracias Tony, bueno ahora tengo una reunión con mi publicista, para ver como quedamos para las fotografías.

-está bien señor, entonces nos vemos hasta mañana y suerte-se despidió agitando sus dedillos

-gracias, igualmente y hasta mañana-antes de irse Tony le dijo

-a y señor no se pierda la oportunidad de ver el cometa dream que pasará hoy a la media noche, y pida un deseo

-gracias por el recordatorio-dijo Alan mientras se alejaba

Volviendo a los terrenos de Hogwarts, la noche había caído y todos los alumnos y maestros se hallaban cenando en el Gran salón, todos hacían un gran barullo ya que comentaban sobre el cometa que pasaría esa noche, la novedad era que sólo se acercaba cada 200 años aparte de que había una leyenda que le antecedía…

-….así es y dice mi papá que también cumple deseos, yo le voy a pedir que su revista siga siendo tan popular como ahora-dijo Luna a sus compañeros que le miraban un tanto expectantes y un tanto incrédulos

-Luna no es cierto, el cometa no cumple ningún deseo ya que no está ligado con ningún tipo de magia, sólo es un mito-le contradijo Hermione que no creía en esas cosas

-será lo que sea pero ese cometa hizo que yo naciera

-…-todos los demás sin comentarios

-recuérdame nunca pedirle un hijo a un cometa-cuchicheó Ron a Harry por lo bajo

-ehm…bueno si tu lo dices, pero aún así no puedo creerlo, es como la adivinación, no es nada cabal sólo son atinaciones, cuentos y mitos.

-ya sé mira sólo pide un deseo y ya verás, sólo así tu incredulidad se irá por el retrete-desafió la joven con sus ojos bien abiertos aparentando demencia

-está bien acepto

-Hermione!! No hagas eso y que tal si se cumple?-dijo Neville con un poco de espanto

-por favor Neville tu también creer en eso?-le preguntó la chica haciendo enrojecer a su amigo

-pues no creo que sea cierto si así fuera muchas personas cumplirían sus deseos y el mundo sería un caos-siguió Ginny

-es que el cometa elige a quien le cumple deseos y a quien no, todo también interviene en la posición de las estrellas como dice el profesor Firence-intervino Lavender

-o por dios sólo eso faltaba, que el cometa tuviera vida-bufó Hermione

-entonces ¿Qué vas a pedirle Hermione? Debe ser algo que nos beneficie a todos-preguntó Ron divertido por la situación

-pues…no sé-contestó la castaña pensativa, debía ser algo que fuera imposible que ni en un millón de años pudiera cumplirse, fue entonces cuando dirigió su mirada al profesor Snape que batía miradas con Harry—vaya si por eso no hablaba-pensó la chica-"¿Por qué no podrá ser amable ni siquiera un día?....ey!! Eso es!!!"…..lo tengo!-señaló-desearé que Snape cambie de personalidad y se vuelva una persona más tratable

-Hermione estamos hablando de deseos no de milagros-dijo Ron desanimado

-pues si el cometita ese puede cumplir cualquier deseo, y si tengo la suerte de que mis "estrellas"-hizo un entre comillas con sus dedos-estén en posición, no veo dónde esté la dificultad-su voz se oía con mucha confianza

-pues ya veremos entonces Hermione, esta noche pedirás un deseo y nosotros estaremos ahí también para pedir alguno y ser testigos, supongo que al menos a uno su deseo se cumplirá-expresó Luna

-eso espero-dijo Harry a lo bajo mirando a Snape y pensando que él también pediría un deseo, que aunque imposible tal ves habría la oportunidad que se cumpliera….(ustedes ya saben de que deseo hablo no?...no??? bueno una pista…es un perro negro como animago je! Digo…era:P)

Cuando Harry y Ron terminaron con su castigo, se dirigieron con sus amigos para ir a la torre de astrología para ver mejor el cometa, esta vez con permiso ya que era una cuestión muy importante para la astrología así que no podían faltar, alumnos de todos los grados y casas estaban reunidos esperando la aparición del esperado cometa

-¿Cómo dices que se llama?-preguntó Ron a Hermione que tomaba apuntes-no quisiera que después no supiera y lo pregunten en clase o pero, en examen

-Dream Ron Dream como sueño

-bien a mi me va a dar sueño si no aparece pronto-dijo Harry mientras bostezaba-demasiado tarde

-sólo faltan unos minutos Harry aguanta-le dijo la pelirroja

-Estoy fatigado-se dijo Alan dejándose caer en la cama- esta vez dormiré sólo-pensó mirando el otro lado de su cama, ya que su esposa se hallaba de viaje en América..Miró su reloj y vió con sorpresa que era ya muy tarde-válgame se me fue el día volando ya dentro de poco pasará el cometa-se levantó con pesar asomándose por su balcón :P (seee tiene un aquí je!) se sentó en su silla de intemperie sirviéndose una copa de vino-que lástima hubiera sido una noche romántica-se dijo dando un pequeño sorbo-vaya ahí viene-Alan se deslumbró por la belleza de aquel cometa nunca antes había visto uno tan hermoso desplegaba colores azules y rojizos mientras pasaba por encima de la luna

-un cometa que cumple deseos que ridículo-se dijo Snape-es estúpido que los jóvenes piensen eso sólo les lavan el coco-Severus miraba al cielo desde la ventana de su cuarto(aja tiene ventana nn)-vaya vaya ahí viene …me pregunto que pediré-pensó sarcástico.

-Ahí esta!!-exclamó Luna

-como si nadie más lo hubiera visto-bromeó Ron mientras todos los chicos hacían un gran alboroto, Colin sacaba fotografías, Lavender y Parvatil brincoteaban como tontas cuchicheando algo, probablemente pidiendo deseos, y al parecer varios hacían lo mismo

-Vamos Hermione pide el tuyo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Alan:-un deseo me dijo Tony….¿por que no? Después de todo no pierdo nada….mmm que pediré?

Hermione:Bien allá voy…

Alan: ya sé….deseo

Severus: tal ves debería desear…

Hermione:deseo…

Alan: estar en los zapatos de mi personaje Severus Snape y…

Severus: tener otra manera de ser, para tener contento al director

Hermione: deseo que Severus Snape cambie de personalidad, aunque sea…

Alan:… por unos días

Hermione: bien ahí está ya veremos quien tiene la razón

Alan: si definitivamente me he vuelto loco, estoy pidiendo un deseo no muy inteligente a un cometa,-sonriendo se metió de nuevo a su cuarto metiéndose entre sus sábanas

Severus: a ver cometita ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes cumplir mi deseo?-desafió burlonamente al cometa yéndose después a dormir, de pronto se sintió muy cansado.

Lo seeee no he terminado mis fics y ya voy para otro XD pero es que tenía que sacarlo de la manete..además no planeo hacer muchos capítulos, a lo mucho cinco tal ves jeeee, en fin espero sea de su y demases pleaseeee, se que este cap no es muy bueno pero espero vaya en mejora nn

Y no esperen que mis personajes sean como los verdaderos por que es imposible! Dado que no los conozco personalmente;) lástima…


	2. Un nuevo día una nueva cara

mm bueno los diálogos iniciarán con apostrofe, ya que los guiones no me salen :s

**Un nuevo día y una nueva cara**

'Chicos es hora de volver a sus dormitorios-ordenó la profesora Mc Gonagall con un destello en la mirada, cualquiera diría que la escéptica profesora tenía la esperanza de que su deseo se cumpliera…claro si es que lo había pedido. Todas las casas empezaron a irse a sus respectivas salas, emocionados todos, de alguna forma, por presenciar ese fastuoso espectáculo.

'Te digo Hermione debiste pedir un mejor deseo-recriminaba Ron a su amiga que ya estaba hastiada por la ingenuidad de sus amigos-después de todo quien dice que ese cometa no cumple deseos

'nadie-contestó indiferente-pero tampoco he oído de alguien—Ron iba a interrumpir diciendo lo que Luna les dijo pero Hermione se le adelantó- de mente sana-Ron cerró la boca-dijera que ese cometa "si" los cumple y además que tuviera antecedentes verídicos que lo comprueben

'Bueno las cosas a veces sólo existen por la fe que la gente tiene-siguió Harry el cual estaba detrás de ellos, era preferible a quedar en medio de sus discusiones como siempre.

'Harry, en serio, de corazón creo que hay cosas que son así, pero, no sé, simplemente se me hace estúpido el pensar que un cometa pueda hacer eso, sería una ingenua si creyera en ello…-Ron suspiró derrotado, sabía que aunque tuviera mil pruebas ahora mismo ella se mantendría firme en su forma de creer, en cambio ahora el que parecía molesto era Harry ya que el quería creer con todas sus fuerzas que lo del cometa fuera realidad. Hermione supo al momento que había cometido un error al decir eso, Harry quería que su padrino volviera por cualquier medio, el tenía una esperanza más y ella no era de mucha ayuda, aunque la verdad pensaba que Harry debía bajar de sus nubes para plantarse en la realidad. El nunca iba a volver.

'no vale la pena discutir contigo-dijo Harry siguiéndose de frente

'Harry, no quise…

'No importa-contestó Harry con un suspiro parando de golpe-mejor vayamos a dormir es tarde-y siguió su camino, Ron y Hermione no dijeron nada más en el camino, optaron por dejar a un lado sus peleas….al menos por esa noche.

Al día Siguiente….

'Cuarc¡LEVÁNTATE HOLGAZÁN!

uhmmmmm……..

'LEVÁNTATE O NO RESPONDO-amenazó un cucú-cuervo de madera desde su reloj antiguo mirando con ira a la persona que estaba envuelta entre sus sábanas grises; en respuesta, el somnoliento lanzó una almohada al cuervo que se escondió en su reloj-¿con que esas tenemos eh?-siseó el cuervo de madera, levantó el vuelo y se dirigió a la cama amenazadoramente como un avión de combate, picoteando todas las partes que podía.

'argh¿Qué pasa?-un hombre de cabello moreno y espantado se sentó de golpe en su cama, el cuervo logrando su objetivo se escondió en su reloj nuevamente esperando que esta vez no le enviara un hechizo para quemarle, siempre que lo intentaba quemaba parte del reloj y tenía que pasar horas arreglándolo simplemente no tenía respeto a las antigüedades .

Por otro lado el moreno con lo ojos aun entrecerrados dio un bostezo creyendo que había tenido una mala jugarreta de su mente, se estiró y con pesadez se levantó para dirigirse a su baño…bueno hacia donde creía que estaba

'¿eeee? Otra vez me equivoqué de puerta-se dijo cuando abrió un ropero, aún estaba con los efectos de Morfeo ¡eso que ni que!. Siguió al lado contrario del ropero para encontrarse con otra puerta que por suerte si lo dirigió al baño, así que hizo lo que su cuerpo le mandó desechando los males que le acosaban dentro de su ser cabeceando sin darse cuenta que algunas partes de él tenían otros…mmm detalles.

'creo que el ejercicio me ha hecho efecto-se dijo mientras…bueno ya saben. Terminando como buen hombrecito (:P) se va a lavar las manos para así de igual manera enjuagarse la cara y despertarse en su totalidad, al menos esa rutina le surtía mucho efecto, después de eso sólo haría falta de un buen desayuno preparado por su doméstica para emprender un largo y agitado día de trabajo, lástima que no tenía en sus planes lo que vería a continuación.

'¿Cuándo me cambiaron de lugar el lavabo?-se preguntó molesto en lo que enjuagaba sus manos y cara, al tener contacto con su rostro como en cámara lenta fue dirigiendo su vista al espejo.-que extraño creo que ese maquillaje me trajo una alergia, siento mi piel muy…

En el pasillo afueras del cuarto del Profesor Snape

'Si señora Morris hoy creo que tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer-palticaba Flitch con su gata que caminaba de manera elegante a la puerta de Snape, algo peculiar había en ese cuarto que llamó la atención del animal-¿qué pasa mi peque…?

'YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY-un grito casi agudo hizo saltar a la señora Morris hasta los brazos del conserje que quedó paralizado del susto aparentando una estatua

'¿Qu-qué fue eso?

DIOS NOOOOOOOOOO ¿PORQUÉ A MI?-Flitch al reconocer la voz se tranquilizó, El maestro de pociones si que le había dado un susto, sólo quedaba la incógnita sobre lo que le pasaba.

''�¡Nooo nooooo ¿qué me hizo daño!-oyó quejarse al Maestro, entonces fue cuando Flitch llegó a una conclusión que era tan obvia hasta para los más expertos hechiceros del Ministerio.

'Creo señora Morris que alguien está en un grave "aprieto"

En el baño

'�¡Nooo nooooo ¿qué me hizo daño!-se preguntó iracundo…¿ el maestro de pociones?-debe ser una broma, o una muy mala infección de la piel….y del cabello, y de la nariz y de los ojos…y de las manos y de mi...-se asomó en sus pantalones-…bueno creo que no todo es tan malo-pensó respirando hondo-una broma debe ser….o aún no despierto…-se pellizcó más de una vez en su brazo izquierdo y sin querer notó que había una extraña marca en él-no, no creo que sea…¿o sí?-temblando como maraca se arremangó y pudo ver un leve tatuaje de una calavera siendo atravesada por una-…serpiente…¿serpiente?...¿serpiente?-rió como un tonto-debe ser una broma de producción, o de …¿cámara escondida?-miró al espejo y saludó a la nada con cara perdida-…esto no puede estarme pasando

De manera torpe se asomó por la puerta que lo conectaba a la recamara donde antes estuvo y no había notado, viendo con sorpresa a un reloj con un cuervo de madera que salía y entraba como un cucú, pero de manera tétrica, rodeó el lugar con su mirada tratando de armar cabos, las paredes estaban empedradas, una pequeña ventana se veía al fondo lo suficientemente abierta para que entraran los primeros rayos del sol, no había adornos ni nada que alegrara el lugar tan sólo como variedad estaba una chimenea larga con un escudo de serpiente….finalmente una idea llegó a su mente que podría ser la más probable-debe ser una broma-con más confianza salió de su escondite-si eso debe ser sino que otra explicación hay, algo debieron ponerle a la cena para que yo no me diera cuenta que me cambiaban de lugar y de ropa para así hacerme quedar como un idiota-miró a todos lados con desconfianza-un buen escenario debo admitirlo, se llevaron mucho tiempo para hacer todo esto-miró su piel-hasta tuvieron el detalle de maquillarme-rió con cara de lunático-hasta….-corrió hacia el ropero-hasta tuvieron la amabilidad de poner un vestuario completo de Severus Snape-dijo jalando una túnica negra, demasiado parecida a las que usaba en las películas, pensó unos momentos mirando otras cosas que había en el ropero, retomando su teoría principal, esto no podía ser una broma,

¿cómo podía ser que tuviera una clase de tatuaje¿y cómo es que algunas de sus partes cambiaran?-entonces, lo más lógico es que esto…es un sueño-guardó de nuevo la túnica fisgoneando los cajones-debe serlo-se dijo más calmado-vaya nunca antes había soñado tan intensamente, lo mejor será aprovechar esto por que ni en un millón de años se volvería a presentar una oportunidad como esta-le emocionó la idea de ser Severus Snape en manera natural, así podría quiz�, imaginar como sería su vida y de esa forma mejorar en su actuación para satisfacer al director-¿qué será esto?-se preguntó mientras sacaba un tipo de hilo negro de un cajón, lo jaló y con sorpresa notó que era una especie de tanga –ahora si estoy seguro que estoy soñando, Severus Snape nunca se pondría esto-ingenuo-¿en verdad esto….entrar�?-se preguntó al ver que la tanga era muy diminuta, curioso se la probó lentamente intentando no cortarse, aunque ¿eso que importa? En los sueños uno no se puede hacer daño..¿o sí, cuando la tanga llegó hasta su prometido (ejem!), el aturdido se asombró al ver que la tanga era capaz de estirarse hasta 5 veces su tamaño, la parte delantera la estiró hasta donde sus manos alcanzaban, sólo que por un mal azar del destino las manos huesudas del hombre no pudieron resistir más tensión así que de manera irremediable la prenda se soltó de sus manos (ouch!)

De nuevo afuera del cuarto, Dumbeldore iba a revisar que las cosas estuvieran bien con Severus, llevaba 20 minutos de retraso y eso era MUY raro, iba a tocar la puerta pero un chillido agudo evitó que el Director se acercara

'¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY MADRE SANTA!-con un Jesús en la boca Albus calmó su respiración para precipitarse y entrar a ver que pasaba pero Flitch lo detuvo

'No se lo recomiendo señor-le advirtió mientras llevaba un vaso repleto de una sustancia verde que aparentemente era como agua de limón

'¿Tu sabes lo que le pasa allá adentro Argus?-preguntó el director con una notoria preocupación en su voz

'si lo sé señor, pero no se preocupe, ya traje el remedio-señaló el vaso

'¿acaso eso es…?

'si señor

'tan mal está la situación con él-señaló a la puerta del Profesor de Pociones

'me temo que si señor, lo llevo escuchando desde hace rato

'oh….bueno entonces ¿qué esperas?-apresuró el director al conserje para que pasara-toca y dile a Severus que le traes el remedio perfecto para lo que él necesita

'lo haré señor-el director sonrió pacíficamente, Argus iba a tocar la puerta pero el Director lo contuvo un segundo

'espera, dime ¿en serio crees que sea necesario, es decir tiene clases con sus alumnos y bueno si toma eso será cuestión de horas para que se arregle su problema

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¿POR QUE NO SALE ESTA MIER..(censurado)?

'si señor muy necesario

'bien Argus adelante, y por cierto felicidades eres un gran medimago-le dijo guiñándole un ojo

'gracias director, sólo cumplo con mi deber-siguió con orgullo el conserje

'un favor dile que no se preocupe por las clases, yo me haré cargo de eso

'si señor lo que diga

En el baño

'Maldita tanga¿a quien se le ocurre inventar algo como esto? así como entró debió salir-recriminó adolorido, casi se podía decir que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, tuvo que llenar la tina con agua fría para bajar la hinchazón..uy!

'¿Profesor Snape?-gruño una voz fuera del baño-¿profesor está en el baño?

'aquí no hay ningún…es decir¡ o sí! Soy yo, ehm ¿quién es?

'ehm, soy yo Argus vengo a traerle algo que creo le será de mucha ayuda

'¿a sí?-se sorprendió Severus…mm Alan de la efectividad de ese lugar¿cómo supieron que necesitaba algo para calmar su hinchazón?-gracias déjalo afuera yo iré por el en unos instantes

'como diga-contestó indiferente el conserje-hasta luego profesor y oh por cierto no se preocupe por sus clases el Director ya se ha encargado de eso

'si, si me parece perfecto-¿clases¿tenía que trabajar en su propio sueño, cuando Argus cerró la puerta Alan cerro la llave de la tina poniéndose ropa más cómoda….bueno al menos la que tenía más al alcance….bueno ok la túnica ¿y que llevaba abajo esta vez? Bueno…definitivamente no era una tanga ;)-¿agua de limón?-se preguntó el tipo que no entendía como iba a serle útil una mugrosa limonada.-bueno supongo me sirve, después de todo tengo un poco de sed-y de un sorbo tomó el contenido del vaso pensando que esa era la limonada más horrorosa que había tomado en su vida…-hubo silencio y un extraño gruñido…

En las mazmorras

'Qué raro, el profesor Snape nunca antes había faltado a clases

'tal ves se encontró una vida-supuso Ron tratando de evitar la mirada furtiva que Hermione seguro le enviaría, de pronto el aula de clases hizo silencio, el director acababa de entrar

'Buenos días chicos

'por favor dígame que está aquí por que el Profesor Snape renunció, por favor dígamelo-deseaba Ron con todas sus fuerzas entrelazando sus manos, como si rezara

'¿disculpe Director y el profesor Snape?-preguntó Harry antes de que el Director diera una explicación

'Pues bien Harry, chicos, me temo que hoy no tendrán clase con él-no se hizo esperar el bullicio del salón entre chisme y celebración por la noticia, el director pidió silencio-por favor, silencio- y todos obedecieron-déjenme terminar, el Profesor Snape está un poco ehm…atascado….quiero decir imposibilitado…, si eso es, imposibilitado para soltar,… digo para dar clase alguna es así que yo me haré cargo por el momento de ustedes-varios resoplaron y se quejaron decepcionados, esperaban que dijera ¡Tienen hora libre, cosa que hubiera sido perfecta ya que ese día tenían tres horas de pociones.

'Profesor, creo que hablo por todos los presentes para sugerir que deberíamos omitir esta clase, digo, después de todo no creo sea lo mismo su clase a la clase del profesor Snape-habló Draco mirando al director con resentimiento, por la manera que lo veía Albus podía saber que Snape ya le había hecho saber sobre su castigo.

'Es obvio que no es la misma "clase" Malfoy-refunfuñó Harry significativamente

'y es por eso que reclamo Potter, ya que…-mira despectivamente al director-hay mejores clases que otras-pasó su mirada a Harry- aunque es obvio que tu no sabes nada sobre las clases.

'Basta chicos!-ordenó el Director con voz autoritaria-daré la clase y se acabó-ambos jóvenes se miraron con odio pero no dijeron nada más-y bueno…en que se quedaron?-preguntó revisando el programa de clases que estaba sobre el escritorio del profesor

'estábamos viendo la importancia del uso de la escama de Dragón para las explosiones letales-indicó Hermione

'o bien, bien perfecto…ehm-revisó unas páginas de un libro que sacó de un estante adjunto

'ehm….director, ese libro no es de la clase-indicó de nuevo la chica-es aquel que está arriba a la derecha

'o si ya lo sabía sólo estaba curioseando je-contestó el director con una sonrisa risueña, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que daría ese día, había perdido práctica de cómo dar clases y eso lo ponía un poco nervioso-bien bien-decía mientras leía el libro correcto-saquen sus calderos chicos haremos una práctica…

Volviendo al cuarto del supuesto Maestro de pociones más específicamente, de nuevo en el trono real del baño.

'TT¿me estaré volviendo masoquista en mi propio sueño?-ruidos extraños resonaban en el lugar-ayyyyyyy maldita limonada-laxante-más quejidos de angustia-¿esto será normal para el profesor Snape?-su estómago dio un gruñido-¿TT por que a mi?

Mientras tanto en otro lugar un hombre envuelto en sábanas finas de color vino se levantaba precipitadamente al ver que la luz del día se asomaba por su ventana…sin saber que en realidad era un balcón…

'�¿Qué hora es¡Ya es tarde!-se dijo aún precipitado cayendo al suelo por haberse enredado entre sus sábanas-¿qué dem…?-quedó mudo de la impresión al notar que su cuarto había dado un cambio drástico, había varios aparatos muggles en el lugar, las paredes eras sencillas sin ningún tipo de empedrado como lo tendría Hogwarts, había cuadros colgados sobre unos paisajes, y unas fotos de personas que desconocía en algunos muebles, lo más raro para él fue que ninguno de estos se movía. Tocaron la puerta.

'Señor Rickman será mejor que se apresure si es que no quiere llegar tarde a la filmación-avisó una mujer detrás de la puerta

'aja-respondió el hombre con voz temblorosa

'su desayuno pronto estará listo señor asi que mejor apresúrese-siguió la mujer escuchándose que se alejaba.

'le he dicho a Albus que no deje a esa elfa briaga preparar la comida, ya hizo que alucinara-se puso de pie con un calambre en las piernas la verdad estaba algo asustado, se miró las manos con curiosidad notando que no eran tan delgadas, cetrinas y jóvenes como solían ser, se acercó al espejo con cautela como si esperara que algo lo llegara a atacar en cualquier momento. Al llegar a verse se atraganto con un grito que nunca pudo sacar-por las barbas de merlin…¿quién demonios eres tu?-sus manos pasaron por todas partes de su rostro, sus ojos en realidad no eran negros, su cabello era más moldeable y castaño, su nariz era menos larga su tes era blanca y aparentaba ser un hombre mayor de lo que el era…claro un poco más apuesto :P pero mayor

'BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-Severus se alteró por el sonido pegando un brinco de olimpiada

'¿Maldición que demonios es eso?-se preguntó tapando sus oídos buscando el origen del tipo de zumbido, instintivamente buscó su varita pero para su desgracia no la halló, ahora de hecho se sentía con menos energía, su poder no estaba acompañándolo, asustado hizo unos tipos de ademanes y conjuros para afirmar o negar lo que temía-ooooooooooooo no no noooooooooooooooooooooo-gruñó varias veces cayendo en cuenta de su situación -soy …un vulgar muggle¡sólo un muggle!-dijo esto al borde del colapso

'pero dejará de serlo si se apura para llegar a la producción-dijo con voz cansada una joven mujer de mediana estatura, al parecer era latina, Severus no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba a un lado de la puerta esperándolo con una bandeja en sus manos ,al parecer era su desayuno-ehm….no es por que me moleste..pero…¿Por qué no ha apagado su despertador?

'¿mi que?-la mujer tornó sus ojos en blanco dejando la charola en una silla

'bueno déjelo yo lo apago-caminó con un poco de mala gana hasta el aparato, Severus vio que en ese objeto unos números resplandecían

'ese aparato marca la hora-resolvió para sí mismo sin darse cuenta que hablaba en voz alta

'si señor ya me di cuenta-respondió la mujer ofendida, tal ves pensó que la estaba tratando de idiota, Severus le fulminó con su nueva mirada y con alivió pudo notar que su arma intimidatoria aún surtía efecto.

'lo…lo siento señor…ehm , le sacaré su ropa en lo que toma un baño y asi pueda llegar más pronto-cambió de tema la mujer con voz sumisa mientras sacaba rápidamente unas ropas de un closet, el cual sorprendió a Severus, era muy grande y había más de 20 vestimentas…al menos de lo que alcanzaba ver por que seguro había más

'como quiera, pero cuidado con que me vuelva a hablar de esa manera que esto ni crea que lo pasare por alto -respondió Severus con voz altanera, levantando un dedo en el rostro de la mujer, a Severus le divirtió la expresión de esta , se encontraba totalmente atónita como si no esperara esa reacción de él-¿entendido?-culminó siseante

'si…si señor-respondió la mujer reteniendo las lágrimas, nunca antes le había hablado de esa manera, por su mente pasó la idea de que la irían a despedir

'¿bien, donde están mis toallas?-la mujer como rayo sacó de un cajón toallas limpias extendiéndoselas para que las tomara, Severus las tomó sin agradecer, atinando con la mirada sobre la ubicación del baño-antes de que hagas nada-avisó Snape antes de que la mujer siguiera buscando la ropa-vaya a llenar mi tina-la chica lo miró cansada-RÁPIDO-gritó haciendo que la doméstica pegara un tremendo salto superando al que tuvo Snape hace rato, Severus se fijo en su dirección para poder ir a bañarse sin delatar su verdadera identidad.

Hasta donde podía suponer él había retomado la vida de otra persona, (cosa más fácil de asimilar para él ,que para el propietario de ese cuerpo, ya que obviamente él ya estaba acostumbrado a las cosas "sobrenaturales")-bueno, creo que no está tan mal la situación-pensó Snape-por hora seguiré el juego de toda esta locura hasta que llegué al final de esta, al menos hasta que encuentre la manera de salir de este infierno muggle

'listo señor ya puede entrar

'o si esto será una pesadilla-pensó mientras entraba al baño sintiendo un agradable aroma a perfume de jabón-aunque podría acostumbrarme…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

uhm bueno no culminé bien verdad? XD pero bueno al menos ahí va ya otro capítulo.

Lamento mucho el retraso, pero estuve ocupada por la facultad �� mucha tarea y Blaablaa…aparte que estuve muy mal emocionalmente con respecto a este fic , ya que anteriormente ya había avanzado un buen cacho de este y zaz! Algo le pasó a mi computadora que tuvimos que desconfigurar y para mi desgracia no hice disco de seguridad de este fic TT así que me lleve mi tiempo recuperandome de la contusión je…pero bueno aquí estoy para dar batalla XD. Se que no puse mucho de Sev…pero ya le llegara su hora ; )..proximamente jeje(veamos que tal queda:s snifes)

GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS, disculpen que no conteste cada uno, pero es que ando de nuevo con prisas XD mi maquina se desconectará en poco tiempo y no me dará tiempo de subirlo je!

Byeces! Se las cuidan;) y manden reviews aunque sean para abuchear:P


	3. Explosión de caracter ¡y de caldero!

**Explosión de carácter y ¡de caldero!**

Ringgggggggg ringgggggggggg

'¿hola?

'�¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ ALAN!NO PODEMOS FILMAR LA ESCENA SI EL NO SE ENCUENTRA!

'"sólo me faltaba que este también me gritara"-pensó la mujer con el coraje atravesado en su garganta-no se preocupe señor Newell el señor Rickman ya va para allá

'¡PUES MÁS LE VALE!-diciendo esto último el hombre colgó sin siquiera despedirse

'estos famosos, nada más por que son ricos ya creen que pueden humillar y pisotear a la gente-masculló la doméstica caminando con paso apresurado hasta la recámara de su jefe que al parecer aún no terminaba de vestirse, tocó un par de veces la puerta llamándolo, pero nadie le contestó-señor Rickman, el director llamó para decirle que se apure, hasta sentí su bufido en mi oreja-y nada. La mujer se desesperó tanto que tuvo que abrir-señor Rickman le dije que…-la mujer jaló aire por la impresión por lo que veía.

'Suerte para usted que ya estaba vestido, espero la próxima vez primero toque antes de entrar

'e…eso fue lo que hi…

'si si no importa, quiero que llame a mi chofer y que le diga que se prepare para que me lleve a…a….

'¿a la producción?-completó la mujer recorriendo al hombre como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto en la vida

'no me interrumpa-amenazó de nuevo con su dedo en el aire-quince puntos menos por…-cortó Snape recordando que ahí no había ninguna necesidad de andar quitando puntos a nadie

'¿perdón puntos?

'erg….si si puntos de pago….eso…le bajaré el sueldo si sigue así de imprudente

'ehm, disculpe usted-siguió la doméstica agachando la cabeza, mientras menos le viera su carota mejor-¿entonces decía que su…..chofer?-preguntó la mujer de nuevo, nunca usaba un chofer a menos que fueran a cosas de gala, para un viaje o para algún tipo de conferencia con sus fans o gente de negocios

'si eso dije ¿Qué acaso tus orejas de elfo doméstico no sirven?-en sí Snape lo dijo con la intención de ofenderla a sus espaldas ya que se suponía que ella no sabía que significaba, pero cual fue su gran sorpresa que al parecer ella se había molestado por el comentario¿en realidad sabía a que se refería?

'no señor, sólo quería rectificar su orden, así que si me permite ahora mismo voy a avisarle a Tomás que se prepare-la mujer salió casi corriendo del lugar pensando que ya no soportaba el humorcito que se traía este actorcito. Por otro lado Severus salió de su alcoba, ya comido(si eso hizo también en el proceso recuerden que le llevaron su desayuno jee) , bien bañadito y arreglado…ehm a su manera ya que él…

'¡Señor Rickman! Tomás lo espera-aviso la mujer desde el primer piso

'si si ya voy ¿cuál es la prisa?-Snape bajó con paso elegante, como todo un aristócrata, causando una risa interna de la doméstica, ya era suficiente con su apariencia como para que aparte caminara extraño.

'Snape se tomó su tiempo para bajar los escalones ya que buscaba alguna pista en las paredes y en los retratos sobre el papel que tendría que desempeñar en este lugar, pero lo único que encontró fueron más fotografias inanimadas de gente que no conocía. Con desganó salió de la mansión topándose con un hombre menor a los 20 años, era alto, moreno, y sonriente, tenía expuesta casi toda su dentadura, sus rasgos físicos eran casi iguales a los de la doméstica como si fueran parientes, y su facha era muy…ejem…. sigamos.

'señor Rickman-saludó-que…mmm… diferente luce hoy

'si, si sólo lléveme a la producción y sin charlas-gruñó Snape y sin embargo el chofer no dejó de sonreír

'¿Qué quiere conducir hoy señor¿ese loco mercedes rojo le parece bien?-más que opción le pareció un ruego, a Tomás le encantaba ese auto.

'ehm….si si ese carruaje esta bien

'no hay mejor descripción que esa su majestad-se rió el chofer feliz por haber cumplido con su capricho, Snape por desgracia no entendía a que se refería, como rayo Tomás fue y regresó con un Auto último modelo color rojo carmín, Snape lo miró con desgano, el hubiera preferido un carruaje, esas cosas muggles no le gustaban.

'Arthur Weasley se sentiría en el paraíso, eso es seguro-refunfuñó para sus adentros entrando después que el chofer le abrió la puerta, durante un rato ambos fueron en silencio, pero Tomás se aburrió y puso música de Marilyn Manson, sacudiendo su cabeza una y otra vez

'¡MALDICIÓN APAGA ESO!-gritó Snape desde atrás tapándose los oídos como si se le fueran a caer

'lo siento señor, es que me alocan las rolas de este cuate están bien macabronas

'¿eh, no importa sólo no vuelva a poner esas cosas-Snape no entendió ese extraño lenguaje con el que hablaba el tipo, ahora que lo veía mejor más que chofer parecía más un prisionero de Azkaban, era como si viera a Sirius en versión latina, tenía una coleta atada, una barba que apenas se notaba ya que al parecer no hace mucho se la había dejado crecer, vestía con un traje negro con guantes sin dedos, pareciera que él mismo los había cortado.

'Señor ¿no prefiere una rola de Robbie Williams, también está medio macabrona la cosa-el chico miró por el retrovisor recibiendo por respuesta a un Actor muy malencarado

'uy bueno ya, yo no dije nada -fueron otros minutos callados hasta que Severus se animó a preguntarle algo al chofer

'Tomás¿cierto?

'eee si ¿que pasión?

'¿qué?

'¿Qué que pasa señor?

'ah nada sólo quería que me refrescara…

'no señor no podría es de mala educación-río el chico de nuevo

'¡MALDICIÓN DEJE DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES QUE NO ENTIENDO NI JOTA!

'no dije nada con jota

'arghhhhhhhhhhhhh

'ya ya perdone que decía?-Tomás tenía cara sería pero en realidad se estaba deleitándose por hacer rabiar al actor que tenía la cara descompuesta

'decía-Severus dio un respiro profundo para contener sus ansias de ahorcarlo, si tan sólo tuviera su varita-que si me podía refrescar la memoria sobre lo que producen al lugar que vamos

'¿eeeee a que se refiere?

'no pregunte y sólo conteste

'aaaaaaaa ya veo esto es una prueba para ver si estoy atento a lo que dice ¿no?

'conteste solamente lo que le pregunte sin tanto redondeo

'psssssssssssss películas pues que más-Tomás frunció el ceño-¿y a este que le pico?-se preguntó mientras daba una violenta vuelta en U en una avenida provocando que Severus se sujetara a mil uñas del asiento, sentía que se saldría del auto en cualquier momento

'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡Estúpido Muggle¡Ten cuidado como conduces!-

'chale ¿qué es eso de estúpido Moco? Y luego dicen que el que parlotea raro soy yo

'Snape gruñó-aaa por cierto señor se le olvido ponerse la protección-el chofer rió por su albur pero Severus no lo entendió-bueeee que se ponga su cinturón de seguridad-Severus lo miró de nuevo sin comprender-es la riatita esa que esta por ahí

'¿………………….e?-Severus lo seguía mirando con su cara de what

'a que pen….sante anda señor, la cosa que está ahí, -se giró el chofer de pronto señalando dejando de ver por donde conducía

'¡CUIDADO!-gritó Snape cuando una ancianita se atravesó en el camino, Tomás viró rápido esquivando a la ancianita que seguía atravesando la calle como si nada.

'Whoooooa estuvimos cerca…….¡PASITA A VER SI SE FIJA POR DONDE SE ATRAVIESA¡QUE POR POCO LA HAGO CACA…HUATE!

'�¿ESTÁS LOCO CASI MATAS A ESA ANCIANA!

'chale si ella fue la que se me atravesó corriendo, no tengo la culpa que se me interpongan en el camino

'Maldita sea, debió estar loco el que lo contrató

'si usted me contrató

'pues entonces estaba loco-siseo amenazante al chofer, este se desentendió cuando llegaron a una caseta con un guardia dentro

'aquí les traigo un paquete

'Buenos días señor Rickman, lo están esperando desde hace mucho, el guardia recorrió al actor con la mirada ya que lucía un poco como….

'¿nos va a dejar pasar o que?-el guardia frunció su frente dejándoles el paso libre, se veía confundido y molesto a la vez

'uyuyuy que le picó señor si era algo alzado pero no tanto

'argh cállese o lo despido¿ahora donde demonios debo ir?-gruñó Snape ya de muy mal humor

'uchala ¿dónde dejó la cabeza, pues está para allá derecho en el edificio clarito-de nuevo sin agradecer nada, se encaminó hacia el lugar señalado. En el camino vió a un muchacho con el uniforme de Hogwarts (o al menos era parecido) caminando presurosamente hasta donde él se encontraba

'Potter-musitó Snape -debí suponerlo…

Mientras tanto en el colegio…

'Al fin-respiró hondo Alan dejándose caer en la cama-que tortura¿por qué me dieron un laxante en vez de un desinflamante de….

'¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!-las paredes retumbaron en casi todo el colegio

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OSAMA TAMBIÉN FORMA PARTE DE MI SUEÑO Y ESTÁ ATACANDO HOGWARTS-gritó asustado saliendo del cuarto presuroso, corrió hasta el final del pasillo topándose con algunos chicos que corrían a ver lo que pasaba, Alan decidió seguirlos.

'¡LONGBOTOM ERES UN IDIOTA!-se escuchó gritar a lo lejos a un joven

'Por favor Draco guarda tus comentarios-calló el Director a Draco que estaba tiznado con manchas moradas, al igual que todos sus compañeros y director -Neville ¿Qué pasó?-Neville retenía las lágrimas con fuerza, le era frustrante cometer equivocaciones hasta cuando Snape no estaba.

'Es que…se me resbalaron las pecas de Dragón en la poción

'aaaaaaaa no me digas que eso fue lo que se te calló-cantilló Pansy sarcásticamente sacudiéndose la ropa

'no importa Neville sólo fue un accidente-en eso la muchedumbre se hizo presente y entre ellos el profesor de pociones

'uy, creo que aquí va a correr sangre-dijo Ron a lo bajo, Neville palideció cuando vió a la forma de Snape caminando casi hasta su lado, todo el grupo silenció.

'¿qué sucedió? el lugar entero retumbó-preguntó Alan preocupado, mirando a la vez a los personajes que tenía enfrente, estaban casi todos los principales, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Dumbledore,…eran muy parecidos a los actores que conocía.

'No te preocupes Severus, sólo fue un accidente en clase eso fue todo, yo me hago responsable

'Ah si un accidente llamado Neville-rió Draco esperando alguna reacción por parte de su jefe de casa

'a bueno al parecer no fue nada grave, creí que era un atentado terrorista-hubo un silencio sepulcral, Alan habló tan tranquilamente que a todo mundo le extrañó.

'¿terrorista?-preguntaron algunos

'¿ehm, Severus aún te sientes mal?

'"oops olvidaba que tengo que actuar como Severus"-Alan recorrió a todos tomando una postura más seria

'Estoy bien Director no se preocupe, y e……10 puntos a Gryffindor!-se le ocurrió decir

'¿por qué le quitaste puntos Severus?

'no se¿eso el lo que hago no?-los Sllytherin tornaron sus ojos en blanco, unos Gryffindors rieron mientras otros le miraban ceñudos, el público sólo cuchicheaba.

'ehm…Severus mejor ve a tu alcoba, yo me haré cargo de esto

'"si tan sólo supiera como regresar"-se dijo Alan mirando al director de arriba abajo, era muy parecido a Richard Harris y eso lo asustaba- como usted diga señor, ehm…¿no necesita que le ayude en algo?

'OOn…no Severus muchas gracias muy amable-todos los presentes pusieron ojos de plato

'bien, como aquí se rompió una taza…-se giró sobre sus talones con paso elegante como lo hacía en sus películas, dando un gran fru fru con su capa, recordó muy bien como interpretar esa parte

'Ahora si lo he visto todo-dijo Seamus tallándose los ojos todos asintieron concordando con el chico

'¿eso es lo que hago no?...que estúpida respuesta-se reprendía Alan a las afueras de las mazmorras, eligiendo si debía ir a la derecha o a la izquierda-creo que pasé por ese corredor-se dijo-en fin no importa iré a echar un vistazo al lugar-decidió ir por la derecha topándose con unas escaleras, el empezaba a subirlas cuando estas empezaron a cambiar de dirección-woooooow ¿qué pasa?-las escaleras se detuvieron y Alan subió rápidamente hasta llegar a otro pasillo-genial, había olvidado que las escaleras tenían voluntad propia-caminó hasta otra escalera antes de que cambiara de lugar y la abordó de un salto-¡eso es! me siento joven de nuevo-Alan empezó por ir de escalera en escalera como retándola con cada salto que daba en ella, cualquier otro ojo humano hubiera pensado que era un niño pequeño jugando en los escalones.

'¿Severus…..er..Profesor Snape?-una voz familiar lo llamó inseguramente detrás de él, Alan giró y vió al director Dumbeldore mirándolo con el ceño fruncido recorriéndolo con la mirada, lo había estado siguiendo durante un rato, estaba preocupado por su comportamiento y ahora, se veía peor.

'aa hola je es que yo…ehm, yo estaba…ehm….las ecaleras giran bien creo que no necesitan aceite-se colocó a un lado de la escalera como si la revisara como un mecánico.

'aaaaaah claro¿Por qué no me acompañas hasta la enfermería creo que necesitamos ver a Poppy

'claro¿Por qué no, usted guía-Alan ofreció el paso como un caballero inglés (:P), asustando al director abruptamente

'espera mejor te llevaré levitando, podrías desmayarte en cualquier momento-el director sacó su varita

'de que ha….-con un movimiento de varita el cuerpo de Severus fue elevándose en los aires, -o….ooiga me siento bien en serio

'no digas más debes estar delirando y yo tengo la culpa por insistirte que cambiaras, y aparte esas juntas con Voldemort…. -Albus corrió como gacela hasta la enfermería con un profesor levitante tras él, obviamente esta escena llamó la atención de cada ser que los veía pasar.

'¿Luna, ese era Snape levitando tras el Director con manchas moradas?

'¿tu también lo viste, Ginny? Por un segundo pensé que me estaba volviendo loca-Ginny no contestó a ese comentario

'ven, vamos a averiguar que pasa-dijo finalmente la pelirroja

'Si…siento que me voy…que me voy a….

'¡POR FAVOR SEVERUS NO VAYAS A LA LUZ!-gritó Albus mientras tacleaba a unos Ravenclaw, no se imaginaban que el anciano aún conservara tanta fuerza

'no eso no¡siento que me voy a caer!-exclamó Alan golpeando con sus piernas a los Ravenclaw que el director había tirado-ouch! eso debió doler ¡lo siento chicos!

'Oh! NO DEBE TENER FIEBRE!-finalmente casi patinándose llegó a la enfermería, el director abrió la puerta con una patada de policía de cine-Poppy rápido necesito una cama

'¿qué pasa Albus?-la enfermera estaba parada en la orilla de la cama, Albus si que la había espantado

'Severus está muy mal

'¡YO ME SIENTO PERFECTAMENTE BIEN!-bufó Alan como todo un Severus

'yo lo veo saludable Albus

'creéme desde hace rato anda haciendo cosas extrañas para su naturaleza

'BÁJAME DE AQUÍ ALBUS O TE DARÉ UNA MALDICIÓN QUE TE MANDARÁ HASTA LA LUNA-sólo así los convencería, ni modo

'insisto, lo veo de muy buena salud

'revísalo de todos modos Poppy-lo posó suavemente sobre una cama con una cara de angustia-no te preocupes hijo todo saldrá bien

'ey ustedes fuera no hay nada que ver aquí-la enfermera corrió a los chismosos que estaban asomándose tras la puerta, Albus salió junto con ellos.

'director ¿Qué le pasa al profesor Snape?-preguntó Susan Bones

'aún no lo sé chicos, pero no se preocupen todo va a salir bien-Susan casi pudo jurar que una lágrima escurrió por la mejilla del director, este se fue alejando poco a poco de la enfermería sin decir nada más

'algo grave debe estarle pasando al profesor Snape

'a la mejor se está muriendo

'¡No digas eso Luna!

'Pues puede ser-interrumpió un chico de Ravenclaw que tenía un moretón en la cara-yo oí gritarle al profesor Snape que no fuera a la luz que aguantara

'o dios entonces debe estar muy grave-siguió otra Huffelpuff…y así inició el chisme sobre el malestar de Severus

'En serio….¿Po..Poppy, si Poppy estoy bien sólo es el anciano que exagera

'¿Por qué dudó en mi nombre profesor?-preguntó la enfermera tomándole el pulso

'por que…por que ehm., no se de pronto se me fue…mi memoria ya no es la de antes ¿sabes?…"aunque tampoco mi cuerpo"

'ajam, digame Severus ¿cuanto tomó de la poción que le mandé con el señor Flitch

'mmm ¿todo?

'bueno supongo que ese es el problema, sufre de lapsus de memoria

'mm osea

'osea que tiene una leve amnesia por ingerir más de lo debido, se supone que sólo debía tomar la mitad para ese momento y la otra mitad para la noche, no quiero ni imaginármelas como le fue en la reacción.

'mejor, no lo haga

'bien, aunque me extraña de usted Profesor, ya debería saberlo.

'ahm bueno es que yo pensé que era un desinflamante o algo parecido-en cuestión a esa parte decidió que tenía que ser sincero

'¿cómo¿y para que?

'ehm no importa, sólo que eso que tome no era exactamente lo que necesitaba

'ja! Ya decía yo, nunca más le vuelvo a dar a Flitch un remedio sin antes ver a mi paciente

'¿qué esto ya había pasado antes?

'eeeso no importa, el caso es que usted está bien y que hay que avisarle al director sobre esto, Albus se veía muy afligido, si sigue así volverá al vicio

'¿vicio?

'si ya sabes…tuvo que estar 5 años en tratamiento para alejarse de ese vicio

'¿cuál vicio? no entiendo

'o bueno mejor que no recuerdes, es tan triste

'si usted lo dice-alzó los hombros Alan

'bueno si lo desea ya puede retirarse-dijo la enfermera algo triste como si recordara malos tiempos¿sería sobre el vicio de Albus?

Volviendo afuera de la estancia y como si alguien los hubiera llamado, los tres chicos maravilla se hicieron presentes

'¿Ginny que pasó por que hay una reunión fuera de la enfermería?-Ginny y Luna los apartaron del grupo para hablar a solas

'algo le pasa al profesor Snape y…¿Qué les pasó?

'ehm un accidente en las mazmorras con Neville-contestó Harry

'te dije que estaba raro-dijo Ron a Harry los cuales miraron a Hermione

'ya les dije que no puede ser por el deseo…debe ser una casualidad

'Vamos Hermione que Peter haya sido mi mascota es una casualidad, esto es algo extremadamente extraordinario

'bueno yo creo que su cambio se debe a la poción que ayer le vertí encima, o…

'vamos Hermione acéptalo yo tenía razón-dijo Luna con aire superior

'bueno, debo aceptar que hace rato estaba un poco extraño…pero debe ser por otra causa-Hermione era demasiado orgullosa para admitir su derrota

'tomaré eso como un "Luna tienes toda la razón"

'no lo hagas ��

'Pues yo leí que a veces la gente cambia antes de morir-dijo una joven de séptimo de Ravenclaw

'no puede ser, pobre profesor Snape, es un malvado, ladino, amargado, presuntuoso, descerebrado, poco amable, serpiente, orgulloso, mal hablado, un desgraciado poco confiable, ruin mañoso, prejuicioso, altanero, abominable, un gran necio, un estúpido, egoísta y caprichoso, payaso vanidoso, inseguro de si mismo, sin razones, ni motivos, como el viento impetuoso, mórbido, diarreico, decrepito, lúbrico, mojigato, anormal, malsano, baboso, lacra, bobo, zutano, mengano, perengano, butano, desoxirribonucleico, pelele, patiño, patán, patón, pateado, pato, peto, pito, poto y lulú, impúdico, sin pudor ni poder, cabeza de chorlito, urgido un…

'si Susan ya entendimos-calmó el moreteado Ravenclaw a la pobre chica que temblaba del enojo

'eee lo siento el caso es que a pesar de todo eso….no se merece morir aún

'cierto-contestaron los demás al unísono

'AY POR FAVOR EL NO VA A MORIR!-gritó de pronto Hermione harta de oir tanta estupidez

'entonces Genio ¿qué es lo que le pasa a?

'no se y no me interesa, tal ves él sólo intenta ser una persona diferente es todo

'es más creíble que se vaya a morir-acotó el moreteado Ravenclaw

'¿eso quisieran verdad?-Alan abrió la puerta haciendo una mueca-"bien ahora si conocerán a Severus Snape"—pensó Alan pretendiendo hacer la mejor actuación de su vida

'¿se siente bien profesor?-preguntó una asustada pero preocupada Huffelpuff

'así es no se preocupe, sólo sufro de una leve pérdida de memoria debido a una reacción secundaria de un brebaje que tomé en la mañana.

'así es chicos, revisé al profesor Snape y no hay nada que deban preocuparse, con el tiempo recordará y volverá a la normalidad

'les dije que era una coincidencia-cuchicheó Hermione sus amigos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

'bueno profesor supongo que por este infortunado contratiempo, no habrá clases hasta que se recupere �¿cierto?-dijo Ron con un fingido desánimo de su parte

'no lo sé, primero supongo tendré que consultarlo con el director…por cierto, tú Potter..

'a claro a él si lo recuerda bien-reprochó la enfermera

'no soy una persona fácil de olvidar-se burló Harry

'como decía. Potter lléveme a la despacho del director para que hablemos sobre el asunto-todos quedaron atónitos¿Severus pidiéndole un favor a Harry?

'c..como diga

'nosotros los acompañamos-se ofreció Hermione preocupándose por el bien estar de su amigo

'claro si tu te caes al pozo me jalas contigo-dijo Ron cabizbajo

'eso hacen los amigos

'debería reconsiderarlos, ouch!-Hermione le dio un pisotón para diversión de Alan, involuntariamente hizo una agradable sonrisa

'está bien, chicos vengan también-lo dijo pacífico, pero pronto cambio de actitud cuando cayó en cuenta que lo miraban raro-….pero no quiero que digan estupideces en el camino ¿entendido?

'aja-asientieron los tres amigos

'y los demás ya váyanse que aquí no pasó nada-todos se fueron a excepción del Ravenclaw que asomaba una fea hinchazón en su cara entrando a la enfermería quejándose, la enfermera se preguntó por que no lo había hecho antes, seguro el chisme lo entretuvo tanto se le había olvidado.

'Bien chicos guíenme-y los cuatro se alejaron

'oye Ginny llámame loca pero…creo que el profesor Snape hoy luce algo…atractivo…

'no digas tonterías-Ginny se sonrojó, por alguna razón ella pensaba lo mismo….

_Hello! Aquí dando un tercer cap XD ALELUYA FUE EN ESTE AÑO XD_

_¿Cómo la ven? XD los milagros existen, espero apresurarme en estas vacaciones de semana santa ;)….para futuras dudas, Tomás está inspirado en…..mis guantes XD seee soy una persona macabrota que puedo decir:P_

_y bueno a responder los review más recientes jee, sin resentimientos por los anteriores porfis_

_Kawaii: Antes que nada gracias por el Review jejje es alentador en serio, espero no alrgar esta vez para que no se me vaya la clientela jajaja, pero bueno aquí sigo asiendo el intento :D_

_Severus masoca? Jajaja psssss ya veremos ….que esa tanga es muy útil para Sev eso es seguro ;)_

_Edysev:jeje si milagro del espíritu santo no:P ACTUALICÉ! XD. Gracias por tu Review Musa de la comedia XD, realmente no se mucho de esto pero bueno, aquí ando intentando jaja, por cierto a ver cuando me pasa a ver tu novio que es mi esposo, ya me dan colapsos Gollum :P(see me traume desde los reviews de tu fic jajaaj)_

_Y sobre el laxante… psss ya ves no es que Sev lo use muy seguido, pero bueno si de vez en cuando, es humano después de todo jaja._

_Aún no estoy segura si Alan pueda dar clases de pociones, pero algo se me ocurrir�, en cuanto a Severus, ….mejor que se prepare ;) LUCES CÁMARA Y ACCIÓN!_

_Miss Andreina Snape:Hola! Y gracias por mandar Review :D que paciente, si fuiste de las primeras cuando puse este fic jeje, y está bien procuraré no tardarme mucho, lo prometo, pero como dije antes, el trabajo muggle anda macabrón (seee en realidad es mi palabra :P), y de nuevo gracias por el halago que me hace falta subir el autoestima jajaja. _

_Eso es todo ahí nos vidrios en los próximos capítulos que tendrán menos sentido y serán más estúpidos que estos que hice XD_

_Se despide SamaraSnape de la Orden Severusiana (la cual tal ves haga una visita a Alan….ahora Sev…;) aun no lo decido)_

_(pregunta en general...¿alguien sabe como hacerle para que aparezcan los guiones?´)_


	4. Luces,Cámaras y acción!

**Luces, Cámaras y ¡Acción!**

'Ese Potter me las va a explicar de todas a todas-se lanzó casi corriendo en dirección del chico, como un toro envistiendo, el muchacho se dio cuenta de ello y se espantó a tal grado que tuvo que regresarse corriendo por el lugar de donde vino

'¡AUXILIO UN MANIÁTICO ME ESTÁ SIGUIENDO!

'POTTER ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES 50 PUNTOS MENOS A TU CASA?-en ese momento no se dio cuenta que la voz era más juvenil que la que recordaba.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAA UXILIOOOOO-siguió pidiendo ayuda el chico metiéndose por una gran puerta plegable por la cual acababa de pasar un par de chicas

'AJA! POTTER NI CREAS QUE TE ME ESCAPARÁS ESTA VEZ!-en cuanto pasó por la puerta un par de hombres que parecía gorilas se le echaron encima, no puso ver exactamente quienes eran ya que inmediatamente lo pusieron en contra del suelo ajustándole unas esposas en sus muñecas

'¿Qué pasa aquí!-preguntó en grito un hombre que salió de la nada corriendo hacia ellos

'¡Ese loco me estaba persiguiendo!-respondió una voz joven que no pudo reconocer

'¿a sí?-calló unos segundos-levántenlo, creo que se me hace conocido ese loco-uno de los hombres irguió a Severus inmediatamente jalándolo por su saco como si fuera un cachorro

'¡Idiotas¿Cómo se atreven a tratarme de esa manera!-miró al frente y por fin pudo ver a su…salvador digamos…era de piel blanca , ojos claros y tenía unas cosas raras en sus oídos como calentadores de orejas, su cabello era un poco escaso y castaño tenía unas leves entradas, el hombre al ver a Alan se quitó las gafas redondas que llevaba limpiándolas con su chaqueta roja, de manera incrédula se las volvió a poner abriendo los ojos de par en par.

'¿Alan?-preguntó el hombre, Severus tardó un poco para responder al llamado, no sabía si se estaban refiriendo a él-Maldición¿qué te hiciste?

'¡ Alan¡Me pegaste un susto!-recriminó el muchacho, Severus lo miró por unos instantes confundido ¿qué era lo que pasaba, ese chico tenía los aires de ser Harry Potter, sin embargo no lo era, no podía ser, para empezar era un poco más joven que el original y sus ojos…eran azules y sin gafas. Hasta la túnica del colegio era muy diferente.

'aaa eeee

'ii oo uu, si si que bonito te sabes las vocales, y ahora a ver si ya puedes explicarnos que pasa-después de eso reaccionó

'¿primero deberían soltarme estos gorilas no cree?-el hombre giró los ojos y los tipos que lo tenían sujeto lo soltaron de mala gana apartándose de el-respiró a fondo el hombre moviendo la cabeza desaprobatoriamente

'no es posible Alan, primero te olvidas de tus líneas, -empezó a caminar hasta otra puerta blanca con una WB que decía foro 7 de donde salía y entraba gente, Severus iba tras él-…luego no llegas a la primera parte de la filmación, luego correteas a Daniel como un loco, y aparte de todo…

'Severus hizo caso omiso a lo que le estaban diciendo ya que acaparó más la atención el ver una multitud yendo y viniendo a todas partes, había algunos que señalaban un lugar y otros obedecían colocando arbustos o rocas, quizá de plástico, otras trabajaban con aparatos muggles que movían de un lugar a otro, un hombre se la pasaba hablando con esas personas que trabajaban con aquellas máquinas haciendo recuadros con sus manos, señalando una y otra vez hacia un hombre que permanecía de pie esperando indicaciones.

'¿qué lugar es este?- se preguntó Severus cuando se impresionó al ver un tipo de pancarta que decía Harry Potter y el Caliz de Fuego

'ey! Alan reacciona!-le tronó los dedos el hombre, llevaba rato hablando sólo y se dio cuenta hasta que miró cara perpleja y pálida del actor

'¿eee si que?-el hombre tornó los ojos en blanco

'que …¿por qué llevas ese peinado tan ridículo?- le gritó exasperado, miró su cabello el cual lucía tan aplanado y duro como un cactus-¿ Usaste todo un fijador de cabello! Vaya ¡ si ya sabes que te hace mal usar demasiado! Tu cara está demasiado roja!-lo checó más en general notando la ridiculez de traje que llevaba

'Para empezar ¿Quién demonios se cree usted para gritarme?-se le enfrentó Severus al salir un poco de su lapsus, de manera indiferente y tranquilo cruzando los brazos, de pronto toda la gente dejó de hacer ruido, el centro de atención era ese par.

'¿Di-disculpa?-al Director parecía que se le había trabado la mandíbula, no daba créditos a sus oídos- MALDICIÓN ALAN NO SE SI SE TE HAYA OLVIDADO, PERO YO SOY EL DIRECTOR DE LA PELÍCULA, YO SOY EL QUE DEBE QUE LIDIAR CON ACTORES HOLGAZANES QUE NO TIENEN LA MÁS MÍNIMA INTENCIÓN DE TRABAJAR-a Severus se le descompuso la cara desde el momento 'que oyó película, ya antes lo había oído con el chofer pero no le dio importancia, su mirada pasó de la pancarta a el director, de el director a el chico …que se parecía a Harry, veía todo como si fuera una pesadilla, miró de nuevo al director atónito, perdiendo color en su rostro….bueno si antes era pálido rojizo..ahora se veía …mm como rosita :P

'Alan…¿estás enfermo?

'algo…sólo siento nauseas-logró responder

'bueno, no importa ya se pasará sólo toma un peptobismol-Severus le miró perdido-hay que seguir¡el público no espera!-anunció con una mano en el aire y llamó a otras personas inmediatamente sin darle la oportunidad a Severus de reaccionar, una mujer y un tipo de cabello azul lo jalaron rápidamente hasta un cuarto donde había quince personas más sentadas en fila frente a otras que les maquillaban-Daniel! Ya vete a cambiar!-regañó al pequeño actor

'wow Tony ¿Qué ya encontraste pareja?-preguntó de reojo una de las maquillistas que lavaba sus manos después de ponerle un tipo de barba a un hombre

'shh Amy no digas eso del señor Rickman-señaló Tony haciendo una seña discreta a su rostro

'o..o señor no lo reconocí-Severus no contestó nada, parecía que su mente divagaba en la luna

'aish! Está muy ocupado Sandy-se quejó Tony dando un taconazo en el suelo,- mejor llevémoslo a vestuario y le quitamos esas fachas-indicó con voz melosa

'señor Rickman se que no me incumbe pero…por que se vistió …ehm algo diferente

'Finalmente Severus reaccionó, preguntándose del por qué hacían tanto escándalo por su vestuario, después de todo el sólo se vistió con la ropa que la doméstica le había dejado

**Flash Back ….Horas antes de que saliera de la casa…**

'Maldito viejo baboso-mascullaba la doméstica mientras sacaba ropa de una gran caja vieja de el closet de Alan, votó varias ropas con enojo, sólo por desquite, salían disparadas en dirección de la cama del actor, entre las que volaban estaba una playera rosada un poco pegada, tenía un dibujo de una palmera en la playa; aventó una vieja bermuda verde limón que llegaba hasta las rodillas; también sacó un saco largo y negro como tipo matrix, pero aterciopelado, finalmente aventó un traje con un mallón blanco, el cual impactó sobre el desayuno que le había llevado-ay! No lo que me faltaba! Estúpida! Ese traje es un recuerdo de una de sus primeras obras, -se apresuró para checar el daño separando la parte superior de la inferior, sólo se había manchado la parte superior del traje pero aún así eso no era bueno, así que dejó el mallón sobre la cama y salió del cuarto para lavar el traje inmediatamente antes de que se secara el jugo en la tela, esperaba regresar antes de que Alan saliera, por desgracia no contaba con que Severus Snape no tardaba de darse un baño en menos de 5 minutos.

'¿mmm me pregunto que funcionalidad tendrá este patito ahulado?-se preguntaba Snape mientras miraba curioso un patito chillante que había encontrado en la tina. Se paró de golpe de pronto cuando divisó el vestuario que le había acondicionado la mujer¿cómo se llamaría por cierto?

'yiac! Que horribles gustos tienen los muggles en el vestuario, en especial este-miró la ropa con asco, esos colores no le iban, de hecho pensó que era un vestuario muy…

'Gay! Yiaaaaaaaaaac! Este hombre debe ser un homosexual-supuso Severus con repugnancia-¿debo ponerme esta aberración?

'Toc Toc!-tocaron la puerta interrumpiendo su dilema-ehm Señor Ricman…yo…-la mujer iba a disculparse por el tiradero que había dejado, su corazón se paró un instante desde antes de tocar la puerta, seguramente con el humor que se traía la iría a despedir en cualquier segundo, sin embargo…

'¿Qué quieres¿no ves que me estoy vistiendo!-gritó Severus haciendo cimbrar la puerta la mujer se separó de un brinco de ella

'Lo..lo siento señor es que pensé que…

'tu no piensas nada! Ahora lárgate a ver si ya puso la lechuza

'si señor,-respondió con un ligero aire aliviado-¿Desde cuándo se expresa de esa manera?-se preguntó la mujer curiosa mientras dejaba el recinto

'Bien ahora….¿qué hago?-Severus se tentó por rebuscar entre el closet, algo que fuera de su agrado, pero si esa era la vestimenta del hombre que iba a interpretar…bueno…a fin de cuentas optó por ponerse lo que tenía para así no llamar la atención…pobre ingenuo.

'Primero lo primero, se puso ropa interior la cual encontró en unos cajones, esta le pareció algo cómoda sin embargo no era muy de su agrado; luego siguió con la playera rosada y con las medias blancas, las cuales le apretaban hasta el… alma, pero ya estaba acostumbrado debido que él …

'Argh! Que Horrible cosa verde!-bermudas Severus ber-mu-das….-¬¬ que más da! Está horrible!-cierto…ejem decía…eeeeee… aaaaaaaaaa….en fin el caso es que terminó de vestirse y remató con unos zapatos de piel negros, ya le daba igual si combinaba o no, después de todo no era su cuerpo.

'Luego llegó la odisea con el peinado¡CHAN! Vió un spray de Caprice en el tocador, probablemente era de la esposa de Alan, pero Severus por su puesto ignoraba eso, sólo le llamó la atención ya que recordó como algunos de sus alumnos de familia muggle se echaban eso en la cabeza para dejarles un peinado más duradero, según ellos, había pociones que hacían eso, pero por ahora esto serviría.

'Severus estaba un poco desconcertado, nunca antes había tenido un cabello suave y manejable (jaja ey los comerciales si afectan), así que no sabía que hacer con él….se miró al espejo por unos minutps tomando el bote de spray, se cepillo con la mano derecha el cabello para finalizar con un lavado de spray que agrandó en un segundo la capa de ozono (neeeee bueno se hecho mucho puesennnnnn), cuando terminó en un mundo de gas dejó de apretar la válvula del bote tosiendo como loco.

'¡PORQUERÍA MUGGLE! COF COF¡ESO ME PASA POR PEN…COF…-corrió directamente al balcón abriendo la puerta de par en par tragando aire con la boca del exterior…-esto está peor que las pociones de Neville

Tocó su cabello. Estaba más dura que su conciencia, el supuso que así debería usarse, hasta llegó a pensar que le haría UN FAVOR a la persona que encarnaba, un nuevo look le caería bien….obviamente no sabe de moda…(a la mejor lo sabe pero en este fic NO :P)

Sintió un ligero ardor en su cara, pero no le dio importancia, miró a su derecha y divisó la pobre merienda que le esperaba, un jugo de naranja un pan tostado y unos huevos revueltos.

'que desayuno tan miserable…todo es igual al dueño-movió la cabeza con fastidio notando que el vaso de naranja estaba medio vacío …yo digo que estaba medio lleno –medio vacío-lleno-vacío…-bueno vacío…hombres, en fin estaba por la mitad! Supuso que se había regado un poco ya que había unas cuantas gotas en el piso…luego llamaron a su puerta…

**Fin de flash bacK**

'¡Póngase esto Señor! y Rápido que aquí el director nos come vivos-le dio unas ropas negras que estaban dobladas

'¿qué …?

'Rápido!-lo empujó hasta un mini cuarto para que pudiera cambiarse

'Ahora si que estoy confundido-se dijo cuando desdobló las ropas, eran túnicas negras parecidas a las que usaba en Hogwarts

'El director sólo nos da 10 minutos, Tenemos que apurar esto!

'Diablos, esto no me puede estar pasando! Es una pesadilla, es una pesadilla-se repetía una y otra vez desvistiéndose y vistiéndose como un loco, aún no terminaba por completo cuando el tipo de cabello azul le abrió la puerta

'Ah! Que te pasa! Aun no estoy listo!

'ya terminará más adelante, my dearling(:p) tenemos que ir a maquillaje!

'! Qué ? Yo no me pienso maquillar!

'jaja como si tuviera opción-le jaló del brazo llevándolo al primer cuarto que habían entrado, lo sentó en una silla reclinable y de manera inmediata empezó a trabajar en su cabello lavándolo como si fuera ropa a mano, mientras una chica le ponía una bata blanca y otra le arreglaba parte de su túnica. Después el tipo del cabello azul empezó a trabajar en su rostro.

'Rápido nena! Que es para hoy!-dijo melosamente a una chica que tenía en las manos una peluca negra, esta se la dio y se la puso en la cabeza a Severus sujetando su cabello natural con una red.

'Ahora lo importante!-sacó una cajita que tenía una especie de círculos cristalinos

¿'Qué es eso?-preguntó horrorizado cuando vió que las manos del tipo se acercaban peligrosamente a sus ojos

'Aich! Pues que va a ser señor, pues sus pupilentes para la peli, así que abra bien esos ojazos

'¿WHAT? PUPINADA! QUE NO ME PIENSO PONER ESO!-el extraño hombre movió la cabeza con desgano pasando su mano por la frente

'¿por qué siempre tenemos que pasar por esto, Señor debe ponérselos si no el director se va a enojar

'ME IMPORTA UN MALDITO BLEDO LO QUE DIGA EL RENACUAJO ESE

'de verás que se tomó en serio lo del cambio de personalidad ¿eh?-Severus le miró atento

'¿qué intentas decir con eso?

''ay ya sabe la platica de ayer y todo eso, en fin sólo quedan un par de minutos…..abra ojos

'no no espera primero explícame de lo del cambio de personalidad-Tony frunció el ceño extrañado, cambiando después su cara dudosa a una maliciosa

'se lo diré hasta que usted se deje poner los pupilentes

'olvídalo-contestó entre dientes mirándolo como si quisiera matarlo

'como quiera-con un girillo de tacones le dio la espalda haciéndose el importante mientras fingía guardar los pupilentes, Severus respiró hondo para no mandarle un puñetazo.

'¿No me lo vas a decir?

'¿no se los va a poner?-Tony agitó la cajita para que la viera. Severus quería saber lo que pasaba , y quizá ese…tipo tendría la respuesta, pero él no deseaba que le pusieran algo tan terrorífico en lo ojos, los muggles eran unos bárbaros.

'y a todo esto..¿para que demonios quieren que me ponga eso?-preguntó entre dientes

'ay! No es posible señor Rickman –puso su mano derecha en la cadera dando golpetillos nerviosos con el pie izquierdo-anda medio ido hoy. Son para que cambien el color de sus ojos.

'¿Tanto para eso?-se preguntó añorando Hogwarts, si el deseara cambiarse de ojos sólo bastaría con realizar un poción y listo, nada de atentar contra sus pobres cristalinos. Rápidamente tuvo que poner en polémica la situación, ponerse o no ponerse los pupiesos ese es el problema.

'¿No me diga que tiene miedo señor?-preguntó casualmente Tony mientras revisaba sus uñas

'Miedo yo? Patrañas!

'Pruébelo

'Esta bien esta bien… pero con la condición de que

'le cuente lo de ayer? Claro no hay problema, no se que hay de importante en eso pero bueno, con tal de que deje de hacer berrinchitos-dijo Tony más para sí mismo

'si si ya calla!-ordenó-ahora ponme esas…mugradas-respiró hondo, después de esto le pediría a Dumbeldore que le diera unas largas vacaciones, esto era peor que tratar con el tenebroso, se sujetó a mil uñas de la silla y abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo

'eso eso viene viene-Tony fue dejando caer su dedo con el pupilente sobre el ojo de Severus, el cual temblaba, mientras con su mano izquierda abría aún más los ojos del actor para que pudiera entrar

'Por las barbas de Merlín!-expresó Severus en cuanto tocó su ojo, le echó unas gotas y sus ojos lloraron

'ahora el siguiente

'bueno creo no fue tan terrorífico como pensé-claro dijo eso después de dejar marcas en la silla-, al menos no es tan doloroso como un cruciatus-se quizo reconfortar mientras se preparaba para el segundo pupilente

'LISSSSSSTOOOOOOOOO-expresó Tony con mucho énfasis-otra obra maestra que se realizó en tan poco tiempo-parecía que el tipo empezaría a llorar de un momento a otro

'maldición ¿ya me vas a decir?-preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos, un efecto secundario.

'espere primero véase y dígame si está bien-giró la silla en dirección de un gran espejo, la sorpresa de Snape fue tan grande que no pudo esconderla.

'EESE SOY YO!...bueno algo más….mayor pero SOY YO-la gente giró su vista a Severus

'si eso es lo que hacen los espejos sabes?-respondió sarcásticamente Emma Thomson que acababa de entrar vestida como la loca profesora de adivinación Sybyll Trewelany (ejem no recuerdo como se escribe)

'Severus se atragantó con su propia lengua al ver a la mujer para al marco de la puerta

'El director ya necesita que salgas a escena, estamos muy atrasados, dice él-alzó los hombros la actriz

'pe-pero

'nada de pe-pe peros!-regañó la actriz a su compañero y amigo-vamos Alan ni siquiera en el teatro te habías comportado así ¿Qué te pasa¿te sientes mal¿tienes problemas, estoy segura que podremos ayudarte en lo que sea-la mujer le miró de manera lastimera al ver que Alan seguía trabado en su pe-pe

'pe-pe-tornó los ojos y tomó de la manga a Severus….o bueno al cuerpo de Alanl, (cómo prefieran) en dirección a un escenario que parecía un parque, había un tipo de pantalla verde como de pared.

'ya aquí está

'Gracias Emma. BIEN TODOS A SUS LUGARES!-Emma llevó a Severus hasta donde estaba el actor que interpretaría a Karkavoc(no doy una en los nombres)

'ehm Director …-

'PONGAN UNA PLANTA AHÍ SE VE MUY MAL

'Director……

'DANIEL TÁPATE UN POCO MÁS NO TE DEBES NOTAR MUCHO-señaló al muchacho que se encontraba oculto entre unos arbustos-LISTOS TODOS CON EL APUNTADOR!

'DIRECTOR-gritó Emma para llamar la atención de su jefecito

'a si Emma que pasó?

'Alan no se ve muy bien, se ve que de plano no da una en la actuación, sería mejor que empezara otra escena sin él, no lo veo tan concentrado como antes-giró su cabeza para ver al actor que seguía diciendo

'pe-pe pe

'por dios Mike hasta está temblando-y era cierto, temblaba como maraca

'ñaaaaaaaa se le pasará-contestó simplemente el director, Emma le miraba de muy mala gana

'LISTOS? LUCES, CÁMARAS…..Y acción-todos callaron…

'Mira Harry-susurró Rupert- son Snape y Karkarov-callaron y nada-dije MIRA HARRY SON SNAPE Y KARKAROV-de nuevo nada

'MALDICIÓN CORTE! QUE PASA! ALAN SIGUES!

'pe-pe-pe-el director tomó el libreto de mala gana y lo empezó a leer

'—... no veo a qué viene tanto revuelo, Igor.

'—¡No puedes negar lo que está pasando, Severus! —La voz de Karkarov sonaba nerviosa y muy baja, como si estuviera tomando precauciones para que nadie pudiera oírlo—. Ha empezado a ser cada vez más evidente durante los últimos meses, y estoy preocupado de verdad, no lo puedo negar...

—Entonces, huye —dijo la voz de Snape—. Huye: yo te disculparé. Pero yo me quedo en Hogwarts.

Snape y Karkarov doblaron la esquina.

'eso…eso es todo…sólo por esta pequeña..pequeñísima parte no podemos seguir-el director se veía decaido, casi parecía estar rogando-por favor..por favor Alan por lo que más quieras en este mundo…hazlo bien-se puso de rodillas….ok estaba rogando

'Severus dio un respiro muy hondo para destrabarse le llamó la atención una lámpara que de pronto le iluminó la cara, parpadeó unas cinco veces como si estuviera despertándose de un sueño, miró al director tratando de atar cabos…de nuevo.

'aa ehm…a ver déjeme aclarar algo….soy actor cierto?

'cierto-asintió

'y mi trabajo-dio un trago de saliva-…es actuar..como…-le tembló un poco la voz-Severus Snape

'si..eso eso-se levantó más animado el director

'en la temporada de los tres magos…

'aja siiiiiiiiii eso Alan esooo

'oh!...pues…que bien…ciertamente…genial-asentía la cabeza sarcásticamente-estoy atrapado en un lugar donde se le hace promoción al señor Potter y yo sólo tengo un mísero papel en todo esto…perfecto se me hace fantástico

'¿qué?-se desanimó de nuevo el director-Alan…Alan….-puso sus manos en sus sienes-entiende….la saga es Harry Potter, ese es el título del libro y así será el título de todas las películas, quieres una historia de Severus Snape? Has tu fic! Pero por favor, por lo que más quieras NO ME VENGAS CON ESTUPIDECES COMO ESAS!NO JUEGES CON MI INTELIGENCIA Y COMPÓRTATE COMO UN PROFESIONAL

'Severus frunció el ceño dibujando una delgada línea en sus labios

'bien quiere que actúe lo haré…lo haré como si fuera…el verdadero Severus Snape-terminó sonando muy casual

'aja, bueno…eso espero

"'después de todo actué en el _teatro de la bruja del oeste_ de Brujanieves y los siete elfos, claro yo era Bruja nieves…"-? Ejem, bueno…eso se dijo-"es que no había mujeres entendido? Además sólo tenía 6 años, y la verdad no me veía nada mal!"-seee claro claro…como sea ,Severus tomó de nuevo posición en donde le habían indicado y con toda la disposición del mundo quizo mostrar la mejor actuación de Severus Snape…y quien mejor para mostrarla que el verdadero Severus Snape…uffa que lío…

'Bien espero no haya más errores….LUCES CÁMARAS Y…acción…

_buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa y mas buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que lío me hice pero terminé otro cap._

_Espero les guste que a mi en lo particular no mucho :'(, pero bueno dejémosle hasta aquí y veamos que pasará con Severus y con Alan,_

_próximamente Severus…actúa …y…Chan!...Alan y los chicos llegan con el director y descubren su antiguo y oscuro vicio_

_jaja bueno al fin tengo algo de material(creoooooooo) espero ahora si terminar pronto, pasa que he tenido días muy pesados, y hasta no hace mucho empecé a escribir…con otros géneros tb, pero bueno aquí ya terminaré je!...disculpen de nuevo pero ¿cómo hacer un fic de humor cuando yo no lo tenía snif….problemas personales y mucha tarea...pero gracias a unas tortugas me animé XD y heme aquí de nuevo, en serio espero sea de su agrado y no se decepcionen..¿ya ven que no era tanto misterio el vestuario de severus? ;)..como sea ahí van los reviews.._

**Miss-Andreina-Snape**_ Gracias por el consejo..pero aun asi no me sale..buuuuu soy una burraXD, espero que me hayas esperado y no te hayas desesperado de esperar je (como muchas lo habrán hecho uhm me muero de la pena), pero bueno aquí de vuelta, creo que acá se aclara tu duda je, y gracias! Por las alabanzas XD_

**_MeilinSnape_**_ jaja así que te recordó a tu hermanito, tendrás que presentármelo :P. igual mente gracias por los aplausos, me siento ovacionada jojo, espero sea de tu agrado este cap que no creo tenga mucha..ovación --u_

**_edysev_**_que pena que pena, más contigo jaja después de todo eres mi musa, espero no se vaya si no como sigo :P…..a no no me parece que descanse Sev los domingos, me debe cumplir hasta ese día…:P jeje pero bueno no me parece más esa idea de compartir._

**_blacklady_**_ jaja si quizá sea un indicio….yo inicié asi..negando que me gustaba..y luegoTERMINÉ COMO SU ESPOSA GOLLUM :p…ejem delirios míos perdón je…gracias por tu apoyo espero aun verte por aqui_

_**Kawaii1**la tanga la tanga….mejor no digo nada de la tanga jojo…y si ya vez como los alumnos pueden ser las personas más "optimistas del mundo" :P jaja_

_En fin Besos y gracias por escribir sueña ahora con Severus jeje que Daniel no creo que haga mucho :P_

**_BlackLady-AoD_**_ay! Pobre hamburguesa no se hizo daño? XDjaja ay ay! La que me intrigan son ustedes jejee ya estoy dudando sobre si envío este cap o no XD pero bueno ya ustedes lo criticarán ;) sea lo que sea lo aceptaré jaja….en fin..si tb espero saber que pasará con ese reparto…ay! Cerebro donde estás cuando te necesito?_

_**Malu Snape Rickman** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¿QUIERES MATARME DE UN INFARTO? XD no manches ok ok nomás por eso actualicé lo más pronto posible, no dejo de escuchar la música de Barney todas las noches XD. Gracias por tu Review_

_**Esmeralda** jaja hola! Finalmente actualice,insisto espero no las decepcione, juro mejorar jaja, (aunque tb juré actulizar pronto :P) y si bueno, veamos como siguen estos dos en el lugar del otro…_

_Gracias por tu Review! _

_Y en general gracias a todas por su apoyo je!_

_Byeces las veo pronto….deséenme suerte para mis exámenes …tres en un día..puj…que vasca _


	5. El oscuro Vicio de Dumbledore

Otro cap! Wee espero lo disfruten…( cruzo mis dedos)

**El oscuro Vicio de Dumbledore**

En el capítulo anterior….antes de que Severus revelara su don innato: P, Nuestros amigos en Hogwarts se encaminaban al despacho del Director para ver como quedaban en eso de las clases, en el camino no hubo más que silencio, hasta que Alan decidió romper el hielo, el sabía que tenía que mantener la dura postura de Severus Snape, pero no podía resistirse las ganas de hablar cualquier cosa con los verdaderos personajes de los libros…aunque estos salieran de sus sueños.

'y….¿que tal les ha ido chicos? No se han metido en ningún problema esta vez ah?

'¡Nosotros no pedimos el des…!-Hermione y Harry se apresuraron a taparle la boca a su amigo

'jeje no no para nada-rió fingida Hermione

'o ya veo…tienen alguna travesurilla por ahí que nadie a descubierto….sólo espero no sean problemas con el tipo ese

'¿cuál tipo ese?-preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño

'si ya sabes ese, que que nadie quiere nombr…-los cuatro pararon frente a un estatua de un fénix-¿es aquí?

'ehm si si señor-Alan se veía fascinado y eso extraño…de nuevo, a los tres chicos

'y bueno, cuál es la contraseña?

'uhm buena pregunta-se dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza-pues probemos: grageas coloradas!-nada-té de limón?

'Harry mejor preguntémosle a alguien-sugirió la chica

'no yo puedo mmmm chocolate de cucaracha?

'esto va para largo-dijo Ron sentándose en el piso

'pay achocolatado!-Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco y se sentó al lado de Ron

'oye chico creo que Hermione tiene razón-los tres se quedaron viendo a Alan como si fuera un extraterrestre

'¿en…en serio piensa que tengo razón?

'¿qué?-preguntó Alan con brusquedad

'err es que usted nunca cree que yo tenga razón en algo-sinceró la muchacha

'ehm¡Pero está vez sí¿¡O que no puedo cambiar de opinión!-Se cruzó de brazos haciendo volar un poco su túnica con un sensual frufru

'no no si puede cambiar cuando quiera, es sólo que es un poco…extraño-la chica se perdió en la mirada de su profesor mientras Ron le dio codazos de advertencia

'Señorita creo que se está extralimitando en sus palabras-amenazó Alan tratando de verse enfadado

'disculpe yo no dije nada-bufó la chica con una mueca

'zánganos asados? Pastel agomado?-siguió Harry sin darle valía a los demás

'Señor Potter! No sea cabeza de Chorlito! Y mejor busquemos…-el fénix empezó a girar haciendo paso a unas escaleras

'cabeza de chorlito, bueno quien lo hubiera dicho-se dijo Harry pensativo-aunque es muy obvio por otro lado-señaló con aire deductivo

'de hecho Señor Potter la contraseña es mosca afeitada-dijo una mujer que iba bajando las escaleras

'mosca afeitada? Qué tipo de contraseña es esa?-se preguntó Harry frustrado por no haberle atinado antes

'profesora Mc Gonagall quisiéramos ver al director,-dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie junto con su amigo

'oh!-sollozó la profesora con un pañuelo en mano-el director…él…-se sonó la naríz como una trompeta

'ehm se siente bien?-preguntó Alan con el ceño fruncido

'si, si es sólo que el director…-miró a la nada perdida en su melancolía-¿Por qué tuvo que regresar a eso, si ya lo había superado-se sonó de nuevo

'acaso le ocurre algo grave al director?-preguntó preocupado Harry. La profesora asintió

'Hay algo en que podamos ayudarlo?-siguió Alan posando su mano en el hombro de la mujer, esta lo miró y se soltó a llorar como loca en el hombro de Alan, este no sabía que hacer así que sólo le dio palmaditas de apoyo

'Profesora, por favor díganos que tiene-insistió Hermione con las manos entre cruzadas

'vengan y lo verán-se apartó de Alan dejándole una marca verde en su hombro

'ehm ¿alguien tiene un pañuelo?

'si tenga, lo necesitará profesor-Mc Gonagall le dio el pañuelo que, por cierto, ella ya había usado, este por buena educación lo tomó…pero con las uñas

'ay, que detalle…gracias-dijo casi entre dientes con una sonrisa fingida

'mire por el lado bueno profesor, tiene una linda decoración de hojitas verdes-dijo Hermione a lo bajo

'no son hojitas verdes señorita Granger-contestó Alan con asco

'oh…bueno hay que admitir que la profesora lo decoró bien…aunque fuera con…

'¿van a venir?-preguntó la mujer ya en la mitad de las escaleras-todos asintieron y Alan dejó caer el pañuelo en el piso

'"opps creo que se me perdió el pañuelo"-se dijo de manera casual-"me pregunto que problemas será los que tiene el director"

'En el corto camino a Alan se le iluminó en coco

'"momento, creo que la enfermera me dijo sobre algo de un vicio….y esta mujer dice que ya lo había superado"-el chillido de Fawkes indicaba que ya estaban cerca-"debe ser eso, vaya quien diría que el director más afamado en ….no sé en este mundo tuviera un vicio lo suficientemente lamentable como para alterar a estas personas…"

'Profesor Snape…

'"…bueno, por suerte esto sólo es un sueño y esto no es real por que si no…"

'Severus!

'…podría haber problemas y no se que…"

'SEVERUS!-Alan dio un brinco de sorpresa por el rugido de la profesora, de una voz susceptible cambió de un momento a otro al de una bestia…y viceversa-pase por favor-pidió con gentileza

's..si profesora ehm gracias

'vaya gritito eh?-dijo a lo bajo Ron un poco agitado, casi rueda de la escalera por el susto

Todos miraban a Mc Gonagall estremecidos.

'¿dónde está?-preguntó Harry a la profesora, la cual no pudo responder ya que uno de los cuadros le interrumpió.

'está debajo de su escritorio!...

'Por las barbas de Merlín está hecho un loco!...-siguió otro tapándose la cara con vergüenza

'Por favor llévenselo…!-cada retrato de la oficina empezó a quejarse con el mismo motivo, se veían algo alterados.

'Tranquilos, tranquilos, ya veremos que podemos hacer

'y Hermione, que es lo que podemos hacer?-preguntó Ron con espanto al oír crujidos extraños en el lugar donde se supone se encontraba el director.

'Vaya! Las pinturas hablan! Es increíble!-Alan no pudo contener su sorpresa, de pronto hubo un silencio sepulcral y un rayón de disco con un grillo de fondo –cri cri

'Pues claro que hablamos! No estamos mudos!-contestó ofendido un ex director que vestía ropas negras y una extensa barba blanca

'Y todos al mismo Tiempo…

'¡POR QUÉ NO ERES UN MAESTRO NORMAL?

'……- miraron a Alan con reproche, y este se puso rojo de vergüenza

'cronch cronch! Psssdsss

'escucharon eso?-preguntó Harry interrumpiendo el momento de las miraditas

'si es como…una bolsa y unos…crujidos…-siguió Ron , y de fondo la profesora Mc Gonagall empezó a llorar

'o no…-Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par

'¿qué pasa?

'…el está usando-música de misterio y un relámpago-.. las doradas prohibidas

'moradas roídas?-preguntó Alan rascándose la cabeza

'no! …las-música de misterio y un relámpago alumbrando la oficina-Doradas prohibidas!-repitió con cara tétrica

'wow! Creo que se avecina una fuerte tormenta-dijo Alan mirando en dirección de la ventanita de la oficina.

'O NOOOOOOOO ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!-gritó Harry con desesperación

'NO HAY NADA QUE PODAMOS HACER!-terminó Ron con un chillido abrazándose a Harry con pánico

'LAS DORADAS NO! TODO MENOS LAS DORADAS!-gritaron ambos

'¿Qué¿Qué¿qué pasa¿de que Doradas hablan?-seguía preguntando Alan con los ojos del tamaño de un plato

'…les dije que era terrible-logró decir la profesora con trabajo, seguía llorando como loca

'…..necesito más……-se oyó decir a Dumbeldore desde su escritorio...su voz era muy rasposa casi gutural

'o..no…se han acabado sus doradas!

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Gritaron Harry y Ron a l unísono

'Dios nos ampare!-siguió Mc Gonagall abrazándose de los chicos

'Eso es algo que ningún libro podría ayudar!-ahora Hermione se unía a la bolita

'Maldición! Díganme que sucede!

'…….más….más…..-una arrugada mano salió poniéndose encima del escritorio, Alan quedó justo enfrente de la mesa observando toda la escena

'Otra mano, se posó en la mesa, Alan estaba paralizado del miedo¿qué era eso a lo que tanto temían¿qué tan terrible podría ser Dumbeldore con el efecto de…de…esa cosa dorada.

'Necesito…más….no puedo comer…

'o no, qué tragedia-sollozó la profesora

'ya está atrapado en él…-dijo Harry con voz temblorosa

'….no puedo comer… sólo una..quiero más…-en ese momento la cabeza del director empezó a mostrarse..con unos rasgos…dorados

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-gritaron todos al unísono,.hasta los cuadros, Alan intentó gritar…o correr, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban y menos su voz, sólo se quedó ahí esperando a que la figura completa del director se mostrara…cuando lo vió Alan recuperó su voz

'¿qué….significa esto?-preguntó extremadamente confundido

Todos:

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

'¿acaso…es lo que creo que es?-preguntó Alan tallándose los ojos, parpadeando a la vez sin dar crédito a sus ojos

'siiiii es….la Dorada prohibida….-otro relámpago

'este es el sueño más absurdo que haya tenido en mi vida-se dijo tapándose la cara con las manos

'….más….más….no puedo comer sólo una….más-seguía repitiendo Dumbeldore con una bolsa dorada en la cabeza con una carita sonriente de dibujo

'o no! La tiene en la cabeza!

'no puedo…resistirlo…no no puedo…¡Debo salir de aquí!-gritó Ron alejándose de la escena tan aterrado como pudo

'La profesora Mc Gonagall se desmayó y los retratos empezaron a gemir con los rostros cubiertos.

'Harry…¿tu cómo estás?-dijo Hermione revisando su boca

'yo…estoy..bien…bien en serio…¿pero por que?

'supongo que por ser en parte muggles nos ayuda

'Bueno me alegra que estén bien, así me podrían explicar que es lo que pasa-Alan se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación lógica

'¿A usted no le afecta!-preguntaron Harry y Hermione sorprendidos

'AFECTARME ¿QUE¡¿UNA ESTÚPIDA BOLSA DE SABRITAS!-estalló dejando mostrar sus dientes amarillentos

'oiga! Sabemos que suena estúpido pero para un mago es algo terrible!-gruñó la chica

'¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó entre respiros hondos para tranquilizar sus nervios, sólo se repetía-"es un sueño" "no hay por que arruinar el hígado por él""cálmate cálmate"

'o si olvidaba que usted no recuerda mucho, bueno el caso es que las brujas y magos son muy propensos a decaer frente a la propaganda Muggle-explicó el Chico

'si y una de las propagandas más letales son las de las sabritas…

'¿están bromeando cierto?

'eso quisiéramos-respondió la chica

'¿y qué cosa letal se supone que hace?

'…..mas….más…..no puedo comer solo una..más…-repetía una y otra vez Dumbeldore en un estado muy lamentable, tenía migajas de las papas por toda su barba, su bolsa familiar de sabritas se la quitó de la cabeza y comenzó a agitarla para que salieran los últimos residuos.

'eso-señalaron Harry y Hermione-causa una severa y extraña obsesión por las papas sabritas, y aparte te hace babear

'uffa tanto para eso-suspiró tornando los ojos con una mueca de burla

'es extraño que a usted no le haya afectado

'…….más…..más-siguió diciendo el director dejando escurrir un extraño líquido en su pecho

'por favor! Por que habrían de afectarme unas ricas….y sabrosas….papas doraditas…con especias y sal….-a Alan se le empezó hacer agua en la boca…literalmente-¿qué?...¿qué significa esto?

'o no! Le está afectando!el agua lo delata!-gritó Hermione, a Alan le salía agua por la boca a montones

'YIAAAAAAAAAAAAY COMO LO PARO?

'bueno creo que primero necesita una chica linda con grandes proporciones…quizá un poco de licor y luego…

'Harry! Se refiere al agua!

'aa….jeje si yo también me refería a eso-respondió nervioso

'lo único que se me ocurre es desaparecer todo rastro de las papas

'bien, yo lo haré!-decidió Harry arremangándose…pss las mangas-sabritas desapareccio!-con un solo movimiento de varita todo rastro de las papas desaparecieron

'ahora llevemos a el director a la enfermería.

'NOOOOOOOO MIS SABRITAS LAS NECESITOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó Dumbeldore como paranoico, por su parte Alan dejó de babear, pero ahora Dumbeldore era el que babeaba.

'uy esto esta crítico

'Harry ahora como lo llevamos?

'mmm supongo que podríamos….-jaló Alan a los chicos para dar su idea…

'10 minutos desués…

'no se si esto ayude a su autoestima

'Hermione él se lo buscó

'uy creo que ahí vienen sus amigos

'Director!

'je…hola Ginny…Luna…Neville…Ron…¿qué cuentan?-habló Harry tratando de verse casual

'¿por qué tienen al director en una camisa de fuerza con una máscara extraña sobre un carrito del diablo?-preguntó Luna ¿descripción? Bueno alguien ha visto el silencio de los inocentes como Hanibal, o Bart Simpson cuando creen que se robaron la limosna?...pues SORPRESA.

'ehm al profesor Snape se le ocurrió…-contestó Hermione apenada

'vaya, de donde saco este extraño estereotipo?-preguntó Neville tocando la máscara en el área de la rendija de la boca

'NO NEVILLE!

'AYYYYYY ME MORDIÓ!

'sabritaaaaaaaaas sabritaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas, no puedo comer solo unaaaaaaaaaa-se convulsionaba el director

'no lo toquen chicos, el director está aún bajo el efecto-previno Alan empujando el carrito

'gracias por la advertencia-contestó Neville lloroso

'wow pusieron resistir a la tentación!chicos son mis ídolos-dijo Ron asombrado

'¿más que cuando combatieron a Voldemort? Ja! Eso si que es increíble-los chicos temblaron cuando dijo el nombre

'pensé que usted no quería que se le llamara por…-inició Harry

'y yo pensé que usted no recordaba nada de...

'ay! Miren como está el director! rápido a la enfermería!-los distrajo Alan al darse cuenta que había metido la pata

'espere! Profesor Snape!-persiguieron a Alan cuando este se dio a la fuga…

_charaaaaaaaaaaan! Fin de otro cap weeee…..como verán tenía antojo de unas papas(babeo :P)_

_joooooo como sea fue lo mejor que me vino a la mente…si ya ando gastadona :P, pero bueno al fin ando de vaga…bue maso XD¿qué tuvo que ver en la historia?mmmm nada sólo lo quise poner jeje_

_para quien no conozca las papas sabritas, son unas papas doradas(claro con sus variantes..esta vez fueron las doradas) que tienen una carita felíz como..logo supongo, hagan de cuenta una emoticon je!_

_Próximamente la actuación de severus, la pronta decisión de un mejorado director y unos personajes de miedo…XD_

_Gracias por cierto por todos estos reviews! Oo por una parte me emocionan y por otra me asustan! XD me siento más comprometida para terminar jajaj, y eso es bueno…asi que sigan escribiendo, calculo que sólo faltan 5 capítulos más, no quiero sobrepasarme esta vez --u eeen fin a contestar reviews!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Altariel de Valinor**_

_Hola! Bienvenida a mi fic! XD gracias nunca antes me habían hecho recopilación jaja, haré citas de eso :P, yyyyyyyy bueno, creo que has sido acertada en algo que pasará…pero..chan! ya verás_

_**Elanor Black** Hola! Otra nueva! Wow! Está creciendo! XD en fin, que bueno que te haya gustado, la verdad cuando lo inicié no pensaba que fuera a pegar jajaja. Y si aquí está la cont. Pobre Dumbeldore cierto, fue la papa que derramó la bolsa XD._

_**Malu Snape Rickman**_

_nooooo aqui estoy vivaaaaaaaaaaaaa vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! _

_Madre mía! Propaganda! XD dios tendré que mejorar.. no me presiones :P…pero HAZLO:jaja_

_Snape recordará lo que habló con Karkarov? Mmmm no lo sé aún jeje, en lo personal yo no podría recordar a la perfección lo que hablé con alguien ni siquiera hace dos minutos jaja…pero veamos que hace snappy, y a Alan…creo que por ahora le va bien…se lo merece después de santos catorrazos en su….ejem, ahí nos vemos ¡_

_**esmeralda** Hola chik! Jajaj hasta apenas me dí cuenta donde te había visto XD, yo me decía "me suena me suena", hasta que re-chequé los reviews de harry argentino ooooo que pena XD, pero bueno en gran parte seguí por tu insistencia, y por ello gracias que andaba medio chipil jeje. Aaa y también gracias por tus buenos deseos, supongo que me ayudaron tb, por que me fue muy bien, en serio, ahora una semanita de descanso.aaaaaaaaaa que rico._

_En cuanto a la song fic….mmm ya veremos jaja primero me centro en este fic y ya veremos en ese proyecto, y es que nunca he hecho uno de ese tipo…pero dicen que probar no mata no? ; )_

_**Edysev** jajaja pobre de tu padre¿pues que hacías? XD no le hecharás la culpa a mi inocente fic o si:P_

_Jaja maninguis, me robaré esa palabra, lo añadiré a mi diccionario jajaj_

_Y aquí en un intento rápido de actualizar! Antes de que te lo robes jajaja….aunmque…mmm así me quitaría el trabajo de encima :P_

_Y mil gracias por seguir apoyando jeje…me quedó medio raro pero espero te agrade_

_jeje._

_**MeilinSnape**_

_En este fic, todo mundo carece de sentido común, no lo olvides :P jajaa bueno, sólo pensó que era gay al menos no se ha comportado como tal (una idea macabra viene a mi mente)mmm bueno no mejor no jajaj_

_Ok si dices que no conviene yo lo tendré que creer jaja, pero te pierdes una cuñada cool-era :Pjus jus_

_Y buenosín no hay pedín con tu sin por que hay veces..sin qué así pasa…sin:P jaja perdon digo que llega a pasar, a mi me daba por decir unas palabras que casi usaba en cada oración y le pedí a unas amigas que me dieran un pellisco cada vez que lo dijera….hoy en día no tengo un brazo por que me lo amputaron por tanto pellizco….(jaja nooooooooooooo ni dios quiera)_

_Como sea, aquí está Alan…no como esperaba pero así quedó…chun! A ver que decide Dumbeldore cuando se mejore…no te preocupes será pronto, no robará más cámara lo prometo jaja_

_Pd.ojalá se cumpla tu deseo del sin, in je!_

_**Miss-Andreina-Snape** jejej gracias, me halagas que te rías de mi (no no eso no suena bien) digo que mi fic te divierta ( a eso si)…nee neuras mías no me hagas caso jaja_

_Y si bueno siguen sin aparecer snif, ya me resigné a dejarle con apostrofes XD ya así rápido y seguro jeje_

_**Blacklady **y lo harás (leer el próximo cap) pero no ahora en el momento que terminé de escribir rewies TT lloro, justo ahora se me desconectó la maquina buaaaaa, en fin gracias por seguir apoyando a esta noble causa jejeje ;) _

_Ahora si en general. Muchas Gracias a todas y espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado_

_Byeces y muchos besos!_

_A ver cuando les mando un pañuelo con hojitas verdes por cierto ; )_

_ADVERTENCIA_

_Si ves una bolsa de sabritas no las toques! Por que cuando lo hagas no podrás comer solo una:P.(hablando de publicidad jaja lástima que no me paguen por eso buu)_


	6. UyUYUY!

**UyUyUy!**

Después del incidente con las papas…deliciosas…sabrosas…quiero unas…ejem…digo …en que iba? A, bueno el caso es que después de llegar a la enfermería Albus recibió un rápido tratamiento que fue bien administrado por la enfermera de la escuela…

Como siempre

Y al cabo de una hora fue capaz de reaccionar y tener derecho a visitas…ya sin su camisa especial…si entienden de lo que les hablo

'Buenas tardes Señora Pomfrey ¿podemos pasar? -Preguntó Harry tímidamente desde la puerta de la enfermería, detrás de él estaba su gloriosa pandilla y Alan de pilón.

'A claro Harry pasa, creo que a el director le agradará un poco de compañía-contestó la señora Pomfrey parada desde un banquito acomodando unas botellitas de pociones que guardaba en su estante.

Harry asintió y pasó con su fila de amigos detrás de él, todos se hicieron alrededor de Albus para poder verle. Este por su parte se encontraba despierto mirando el techo, girando los ojos como si estuviera mareado.

'Director ¿cómo se siente?-se animó a Preguntar Hermione con voz suave

'Me siento como si…acabara de comer algo que me hizo mal-todos rieron por lo bajo

'ehm, Director, quisiera pedirle disculpas por lo de…ehm ya sabe, la camisa y toda la cosa-Inició Alan un poco nervioso. Albus por su parte empezó a gimotear como un niño chiquito

'No…no era un sueño…realmente estás hablando extraño-todos se giraron a ver a Severus con mirada acusadora

'je, ehm tranquilo..es sólo que…he decidido ser diferentes por un tiempo…sólo un poco…quizá-siguió Alan rascándose la cabeza.

'¿por qué no traje una cámara, si se lo contara a alguien más nunca me lo creería-señaló Harry con desgano, los demás se quedaron viendo a Alan de reojo, sólo para ver su reacción, pero este hizo como que no escucho nada de nada.

'Como sea¿que fue lo que me pasó?-preguntó el director con voz cansada.

'Bueno director…mm pasó que…-inició Harry a relatar la historia

'Luna por su parte golpeteaba con el codo a Hermione sin cesar, esta harta la jaló para que hablaran en secreto.

'¿qué quieres?

'¿ya viste? Hasta el director sabe que Snape no se comporta normal, y yo dudo que haya perdido la memoria. La causa es otra, que nosotros bien conocemos-dedujo Luna para fastido de la castaña.

'Ya Luna ya te dije que es coincidencia

'cielo santo ¿qué más evidencias necesitas¿Qué el profesor Snape brinque por toda la escuela usando sólo calzoncillos?-Hermione dio un bufido mientras Luna se perdía en sus pensamientos

'Luna no digas boberías, eso es tonto, irracional, es…¿Luna?-Hermione se dio cuenta que su amiga miraba al espacio con una sonrisa soñadora.-¿Luna me estás oyendo?-le tronó los dedos para que reaccionara

'¿qué …e…calzoncillos?-despertó la chica en delirio

'¿Luna en que pensabas?-le preguntó la chica con el ceño fruncido

'a…nada nada, sólo imaginaba cosas eso es todo-contestó apenada la rubia con unas motas rojas en el rostro, la expresión de Hermione fue pasando de seria a una sorprendida

'no me digas que…imaginabas lo …lo que me dijiste-atinó con los ojos bien abiertos y una media sonrisa en el rostro, Luna no contestó.

'¿de qué hablan chicas?-preguntó Neville atrayendo la mirada de todos los demás

'a nada, nada sólo…cosas de chicas je-respondió Luna nerviosa y Hermione no pudo evitar reír de manera pícara.

'en fin, eso fue lo que pasó, director.-colncluyó Harry con su historia

'oh, chicos lamento que hayan tenido que presenciar un espectáculo como este, dijo Albus cabizbajo

'naaa, no se preocupe a cualquiera le pudo haber pasado-dijo Ron tratando de aligerar la situación.

'¿alguien más sabe de esto?-preguntó Albus preocupado

'mmm hasta donde sabemos sólo nosotros-señaló Alan cruzándose de brazos.

'genial, así no tendré que borrar la memoria de todos

'Hubo un silencio sepulcral

'je tranquilos sólo bromeaba-dijo girando los ojos-y a todo esto¿Qué hacian en mi oficina?

'a cierto, quería preguntarle sobre las clases, y es que…

'si Severus mañana mismo podrás retomar las clases, yo no interrumpiré más-Alan abrió los ojos como platones, él no sabía nada de dar clases, y mucho menos clases de pociones

'noooo eso es el …

'si si se que te encantan tus clases y que no deseas que nadie más las dé, lamento la explosión y todo eso, por eso es preferible que mañana comiences

'si…pero yo….

'oooooo, si se que tu eres capaz Severus-lo miró a los ojos como un cachorro y todos remiraban de Alan al Director-y confío en ti.-Alan dio un largo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, además ya debía faltar poco para que despertara y así no daría ni una clase, bueno esa era la esperanza del pobre hombre

'Si no se preocupe, ya mañana reinicio clases

'Bien chicos, salgan salgan, que el director aún necesita reposar, y recuerden ni una sola palabra a sus compañeritos, el director aún no está totalmente bien, y eso le pasa por comer papas añejas…

'papas añejas?-repitieron al unísono

'claro, el director tenía esas papas guardadas desde hace 30 años-todos quedaron boquiabiertos y Dumbeldore sólo se giró para darles la espalda y hacerse el dormido, estaba muy apenado por lo sucedido.

'ya decía yo que esa envoltura ya no la hacían-dijo Alan para sí

'Luna ¿qué estás viendo?-preguntó Ginny a la rubia cuando estaban de salida, Luna desde hacía rato miraba en dirección al profesor de pociones…y no precisamente arriba de la cintura.

'a nada, nada…sólo que…

'¿qué?

''¿como crees que se vería el profesor Snape con una tanga?-Ginny abrió la boca hasta donde pudo

'¡Por Merlín! Te estás imaginando a Snape semidesnudo¿Qué acabas de perder la razón!

'e…¿me llamaban?-preguntó Alan al girarse-ambas chicas se pusieron en firmes sonriendo con cierta culpa

'no no para nada –dijo Luna y ambas sonrieron dejando ver todos sus dientes Alan se volvió con nerviosismo hacia Harry

'estas chicas me dan miedo-susurró para el ojiverde este ignorando lo que acontecía desvió su mirada hacia las chicas que seguían en posición de firmes con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

'tiene razón-contestó simplemente extrañándose por el comportamiento de sus amigas

'¿y entonces cómo le va a hacer?-preguntó Ron con un tono socarrón

'¿qué voy a hacer de qué?-respondió Alan con brusquedad

'pues lo de las clases¿a poco se acuerda de cómo darlas?-siguió Ron regocijándose de la situación de el Profesor más temido en Hogwarts

'Vaya pregunta, por su puesto que no!-respondió en un gruñido y Ron poco a poco fue pasando de una cara burlona a una seria

'¿entonces por qué no dijo que…?-siguió Hermione asombrada

'No sé quizá por que mañana será otro día y mi vida puede que retome su curso-contestó sinceramente-ahora…a ¿dónde demonios debo ir?-se preguntó mirando a ambos lados de los pasillos.

'Creo que la Biblioteca sería una buena opción-acotó Neville y todos voltearon a verlo-digo, sólo para que repase, por si acaso no llegara a acordarse de las clases, suficientes explosiones ya hay conmigo y el director-rió con un humor pero nervioso Alan por su parte no hizo otra cosa más que corresponderle con una sonrisa sincera, al chico se le heló la sangre con tan sólo verlo. ¿Cuándo Severus Snape le había sonreído de esa manera?

'definitivamente me urge una cámara-repitió Harry

'Me parece una buena idea…digo, sólo por si acaso-siguió Alan pensativo.

'a…a si?-tartamudeó Neville

'si pero me temo que no podré hacerlo sólo, ya que no sé que libros debo tomar

Por otra parte mientras Alan decidía a Hermione le llamó la atención ver a sus amigas mirando a Snape con la cabeza inclinada a la derecha recorriéndole con la mirada de pies a cabeza

'¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?-preguntó la castaña frunciendo el ceño, pronto las chicas enderezaron las cabezas

'nada-dijeron con su tono culpable, entonces fue cuando Ginny se acercó a Hermione para hablarle en secreto

'Oye Hermione ¿te puedo preguntar algo personal?

'aaa si claro-respondió la chica confundida

'¿alguna vez te has imaginado al Profesor Snape en tanga?

'¡QUÉ?-expresó la chica casi en grito llamando la atención.

'mmm es cierto, Señorita Granger, usted conoce la biblioteca de pies a cabeza ¿cierto?-preguntó Alan interesado, Hermione tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para poder responderle, aún analizaba la pregunta que le habían hecho

's…si si algunos ¿por qué?-Alan hizo una cara maliciosa

'por que usted va a ayudarme a preparar la clase de mañana

'Silencio Sepulcral, Ron abrazó a Hermione con pesar

'me dio mucho gusto haberte conocido-dijo limpiando de su mejilla una lágrima con su dedo índice

'pe..pe…pero yo no puedo-Alan respiró hondo

'hagamos esto, Usted rasca mi espalda y yo rascaré la suya ¿entiende?-le dijo con voz insinuante, suave… haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara un poco Luna y Ginny se miraron una a la otra y corrieron peleándose para quedar frente a Alan

'Yo le ayudo!-se ofreció Luna empujando a Ginny

'No yo lo haré bruja desteñida!-esta le contestó con un jaleo de brazo

'no te equivocas Zanahoria mal cosechada yo lo haré!

'no yo!

'yo-

'yo!-ya habían comenzado a mandarse golpes

'ey ey tranquilas!-Ron se puso en medio

'Ya chicas!-gritó Harry

'ey ey! Ya basta!-vociferó Alan-miren tengo una idea, las tres me ayudarán ¿les va?-las chicas pararon de mandarse arañazos entrelazando sus manos con un largo

'siiiiiiiiiiiiii

'ok, miren de premio les daré no sé, que tal 30 puntos a cada una ¿les parece?-los chicos se quedaron estupefactos con la cantidad de puntos que les ofrecía…bueno sólo Harry y Neville, Ron estaba muy ocupado quejándose de los rasguñazos que le habían hecho en sus brazos.

'Creo que el profesor Snape ha perdido la razón al igual que Luna y Ginny ¿no crees Hermione?-preguntó Harry a lo bajo a la chica que estaba con la cabeza doblada a la derecha recorriendo a Severus-He…hermione….¿que haces?

'Nada nada sólo-se sacudió la cabeza-todo es por la culpa de Luna-se restregó los ojos como si acabará de despertar

'¿qué?

'nada, mejor vayamos de una vez a la biblioteca

'siiiiii-brincotearon con emoción Luna y Ginny tomadas por ambas manos.

'Si que me asustan estas niñas-pensó Alan mirando de reojo a las chicas que no dejaban de mirarle el trasero mientras se encaminaban a la biblioteca

'Neville, tu entiendes algo?-preguntó Harry mirando confundido a las tres chicas que iban detrás de Severus con la cabeza torcida

'esperaba que tu me lo explicaras

'Yo creo, que ese deseo ya fue demasiado lejos ¿no?-señaló Ron a la vez que sobaba su brazo derecho-Mierda! Luna me mordió, a ver si en Luna llena no me vuelvo como ella.

Volviendo a un lugar muy re-mota…digo remoto, Severus intentaba protagonizarse a si mismo

'ACCIÓN!-indicó el Director, Severus inició caminando con paso elegante junto con el otro actor que interpretaría a Karkarov(wee no recuerdo el nombre del actor je), el cual según Severus era menos feo que el que conocía, al menos no apestaba a salmón podrido

'no veo a qué viene tanto revuelo, Igor.-dijo Severus naturalmente, después de todo se estaba protagonizando a si mismo ¿no?

'¡No puedes negar lo que está pasando, Severus! –dijo el actor con nerviosismo, claro era así según lo que le tocaba, pero para Severus le pareció muy sobreactuado-Ha empezado a ser cada vez más evidente durante los últimos meses, y estoy preocupado de verdad, no lo puedo negar...-hizo su capa en un revuelo como si se tapara del frío

'madre santa, así no va!

'argggggggggg Corten!-el director agarró el libreto y se lo puso en el rostro de Severus-mira así dice así está escrito¿Qué tanto alegas!

'Simple, el actor este no está actuando como es debido-dijo firmemente mirando al director fríamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos

'¿Y tú que demonios sabes ehhhh ehhhhhhhh?

'Pues según veo se mucho más que usted-el director empezó a repelar tirando su gorra al piso maltratándola una y otra vez

'Yena! Tráeme unas aspirinas que me acaba de dar jaqueca!-ordenó y una chica que estaba a penas un metro al lado de él corrió hasta un botiquín y administrarle la medicina al director.

'Mire, Karkarov , no camina así para empezar-remedó al actor que miraba con odio a Snape ya que lo imitaba como si fuera un amanerado-él caminaría así-mostró la caminata pareciendo el jorobado de notredame

'¿Qué! Yo no pienso caminar así, no lo dice en el libreto!

'pues debería por que….

'¡sólo por que tu lo dices! Olvídalo todo se queda como está!-gruñó el director-así que todos a su posición-Severus echó unas maldiciones a lo bajo

'a ver si ahora si-chilló el director pasando su mano por su cara-Luces Cámara Acción-esta vez lo dijo sin ánimo

'Momento!-paró Snape y todos hicieron un gesto fastidiado, el Director tiro al piso el libreto comenzando a patearlo.

'Qué….qué pasa Alan que!-dijo el director a manera de súplica

'esa piedra no debería estar ahí, y esas plantas ni siquiera las debería haber y….-una hora después El director optó por hacer lo que Severus pedía para así finalmente seguir con la escena

'ya, ya? Todo bello? Todo hermoso? Todo a tu gusto? Yaaaaaaaa yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ya podemos continuar ya?-preguntó el Director a punto de un colapso nervioso

'si mucho mejor…-respondió Severus satisfecho, todo el personal a su alrededor se notaba muy enojada, pero a él no le importaba, el sólo quería que las cosas se vieran tal y como pasaron, no iba a actuar una escena en la que nada era como recordaba, "un buen actor debe sentirse bien en escena" (¬¬ sii claro sev) "claro que si! Siempre lo he dicho"…bue como sea, finalmente inició y terminó la actuación sin quejas. Pero ahora el director no era el que se encontraba muy convencido.

'¿Qué demonios fue eso?-preguntó el director incrédulo

'una de las mejores actuaciones que he hecho?-respondió Severus sin inmutarse de hecho se veía muy orgulloso por retomar una escena tan perfecta, caminó como el lo hacía, hizo que el falso Karkarov actuara como era debido, hasta hizo que los chicos hablaran como era debido.

'pe,pero fue un fiasco

'¡Qué, debe estar bromeando!-estalló Severus en sorpresa

'Es que Alan, no es posible que hayas actuado tan mal

'¿Qué?Pues que tiene mi actuación?

'¿bromeas, esa manera de caminar tan…común y corriente y esa falta de elegancia mezclada de sensualidad de tu parte ¿dónde quedó?-Severus se puso rojo de rabia

'¿De qué demonios hablas? Severus Snape jamás caminaría de manera sensual

'oye! Ya me cansé con tu jueguito ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te pida¿disculpas por lo de ayer? Yaa disculpa , no fue mi intención decirte todo lo que te dije ¿de acuerdo, mira Alan actúa como quieras, pero por el amor de dios-chilló postrándose en los pies del actor para sorpresa de todos-hazlo como antes –jaló el pantalón de Severus llorando amargamente en él-yo sólo quiero mi escena, ya no puedo perder más tiempo entiendes? La película ya debe dar fecha de estreno y no podremos darla sin esa maldita escena que es muy importante, por favor! Por tu madre! Por tu esposa! Por tu familia! Por tu perro si quieres! Pero por favor actúa como antes!

Cricri-estalló un silencio abrumador

'Yo he actuado bien-respondió Severus sin sensibilizarse

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-el director salió corriendo como loco hasta fuera del estudio

'Alan, ahora si te pasaste-le dijo una Emma muy molesta-entiendo que seas exigente con algunas cosas, pero entiende que debes actuar bien, como el Severus Snape que interpretas-le reclamó Emma Thomson muy enfadada

'PERO ASÍ ES COMO ES EN REALIDAD SEVERUS SNAPE!-gritó casi escupiéndole en la cara a la actriz

'Sabes qué? andas muy pesado, mejor vete a tomar tu sesión de fotos y luego te vas a despejar con tus sobrinas ¿va?

'De que…

'Y no me repliques, que ni creas que voy a permitir que las dejes plantadas por tu cabeza hueca, además necesitas relajarte-le dijo jalando el brazo del Actor fuera del estudio-

'Bravooooo-apoyaron las demás personas en coro aplaudiendo por la osadía de la mujer.

'pe, pero mi momento de fama!

'Nada! Vete a relajar! Yo te disculpare con el Director-lo fue jaloneando hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento

'uy chiquita con esas termíname de criar-Tomás le dijo a una chica mulata que tenía una falda que apenas cubría sus caderas, y un escote que casi no dejaba nada a la imaginación, su rostro era agradable pero algo brusco, se encontraba apoyada en el auto con Tomás a su lado riendo como boba con voz gruesa

'Tomás¿Qué estas haciendo?-preguntó la actriz sorprendida, este saltó por la sorpresa

'aaaa nada, nada sólo le hablaba de mi mama jeje, ejem bueno entonces ya sabes dónde encontrarme para cuando necesites que le ponga aire a tus neumáticos-le dijo con insinuación a la joven la cual le respondió con una sonrisa seductora alejándose con un contoneo- ¿y que pasó señor ya estufas la actuación?

'¿ya que?-Severus frunció el ceño por la expresión de su chofer

'aaaaaaa chinnnnnnnnna poblana sigue en babalonia?-Emma tornó los ojos y depositó a Severus en el asiento trasero como si fuera un paquete

'Ya no digan boberías, Tomás llévatelo al estudio de fotografía y de ahí lo llevas a casa de sus sobrinas para que vayan a la feria ¿entendido?-habló apresuradamente la Actriz cerrando bruscamente la puerta., Severus estaba muy impresionado por el comportamiento de la mujer, nunca antes lo habían tratado de esa manera tan grosera y altanera….no al menos por parte de una mujer que iba vestida como la loca Profesora de Adivinación.

'aaaaaaaa y por cierto, aquí por el "phone" llamaron las nenorras diciendo que mejor fueran mañana a la feria.

'bueno aja si como sea sólo aléjalo de mi vista-se dio media vuelta bruscamente-y Tomás esa tipa que estaba contigo…

'ay! Si era un Bizcocho no ¿cree? –dijo en tono soñador

'Tomás, esa chica no es lo que parece-siguió con tono divertido

'¿a que se refiere, si es toda una preciosidad

'Tomás, es un hombre

¡'Qué!

'ya te lo dije, es la pareja de mi modisto –se fue con una larga sonrisa en los labios, mientras Tomás escupía

'yiac! No seas asqueroso!-resongó Severus asqueado

'agggggggggg cállese! Que usted estaría igual si se hubiera besado de lengua con el tipo!-Severus hizo una risa maliciosa

'¿Y te gustó?

'Lo peor de todo es que si Guacara aghhhhhhhhh-Severus rió con humor, de pronto su frustración artística se vio menos penosa después de lo que le había pasado a Tomás.

Mientras conducían fuera de la producción, detrás de ellos en un compartimiento de basura unos binoculares misteriosos se asomaban siguiendo el paso del auto del actor

'El Murciélago a salido de la caverna cambio…-dijo una voz tenebrosa sin perder de vista al mercedes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Hola nenas! Disculpen la tardanza..de nuevo….no hay pretexto, lo sé, pero al menos debo decirles que este tiempo me ha ayudado mucho para anunciar que finalmente hay número de capítulos! XD, así es sólo faltan seis más! Lo juro!_

_Ahora con la polémica de las sabritas, no puedo luchar jaja ya que unas dicen que son Lays, y esas me parece son llamadas así en (usa) buee no se mi amiga una vez me dijo eso y como ella vive por alla pss no me queda más que creerle jeje_

_Pringles, me suena, pero ya no las he visto, es por eso que mejor les dejo la página principal de las papas sabritas para que vean de que trata la cosa y se quiten de dudas va? ;)_

**_Black Lady A-oD_**_ Ja! Hola y Bienvenida jeje y sii ya vez que el direc anda mejorcito jeje, aquí el único problema es averiguar para donde jala todo esto. Mmmm tortilla..mm quiero una! XD dios y yo que ando en dieta :P jaja ¡ya vez¡ me haces perder mi voluntad :P jja naaaa, eso lo hago yo sola a cada rato jus jus _

_**Mia Azakura** weeeeeee creo que no fue muy prontito --u pero aquí está sano y salvo XD, esta vez ya tengo al menos la idea en la que esto terminará weeeeee. ;) eso me ayudará a la agilización, lo juro, esta vez no tengo pretextos para mi tardanza buuu_

_**Kawaii1 **mmm supongo que sí, bueno una amiga que es de allá del norte (USA) me dijo lo mismo así que…si supongo que es de esa manera je, en todo caso por eso mejor puse la página para que se den una idea._

_Y bue, esta bolsa de papas si tenía la carita jajaaj y ya se vió por que, si eran de la versión antigüa jaja_

_**esmeralda** Gracias chik! Tus palabras me halagan, y si, si ya empecé a leer uno de los cap que me recomendaste, la verdad es interesante jeje, sólo que el otro no lo he pillado aún :s o será que no lo he buscado bien? oo quien sabe, je, a ver si luego me pasas bien la página para ver va, _

_Y si antes tuve mucho trabajo, pero ahora ando más en relax, por eso digo que no tengo pretexto esta vez je, pero bueno, juro por mi tanga la cual no tengo, que actualizaré pronto :P_

_**Slow Death 182** Bienvenida y gracias jeje, y bueno aquí está el siguiente XD, sólo espero poder bajar los otros 7 u ocho siguientes que faltan XD_

_**Malu Snape Rickman** jajaa sería bueno no? Aunque quien sabe? Quien no dice que se quedará más a pen..tontado por la musiquilla esa…nut nut, mejor no arriesgarse jeje, ooo unas citas de mi fic jaja, al principio como que me quedé ¿de que me habla:P jaja pero ya después pude leerlo completo y vi lo que era XD (y es que cuando se manda el review a mi correo hay palabras como que se come y es incomprensible saber de que tratan mis mensajes --u así que debo leerlo directamente de la pag)_

_Ja bueno gracias por la espera y sobre todo disculpa XD pero ya voy paso a pasito terminando ;)_

_**Boni **Hola bienvenida, cheque y no,si es la primera vez que dejas review :P jejeej sólo por si dudabas :P y sip al parecer son las mismas XD aunque no lo se realmente, -- ahora si que se los dejo asu criterio jeje_

_Jaja bue a mi me parecieron algo tétricas las manos de Dumbly jaa y más con la peligrosidad de Hanibal :P_

_Umm cierto aquí tb XD erré el contenido…bue no tanto pasa que hace años así era le título, ya después lo compusieron al normal jeje y nop, no he publicado pronto -- sorry_

_**MeilinSnape **Hola Meilinsin! Ajam! Digo hola! XD ey niña que me vas pegando el sin y eso es feosín :P jajaen fin, aquí esta Sev, poco pero aquí está, en el otro cap prometo un poco de mucho de Sev (hay mucho que decir de el :P) muejejee no sabe lo que le espera_

_Y bue de que me fumo? Mmmm pues yo produsco mi propia droga :P jajaja see no por nada me dicen la Amapola jajaja, aich que digo? Me delato :P jej, ahí nos vemos nena! ;)_

_Te recomiendo por cierto la fundación de diminutivos anónimos, que unidos saldrán adelante _

_ANIMOSÍN:P_

_**Marce **jaja gracias por tus buenos deseos a nuestro vejete preferido :P, pero ya ves que anda en mejora jeje , y si yo tb las amo yum….agua en la bocaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaa dios! Parenla!XD, neee nee jej en lo personal ahora que recuerdo tb adoro las Ruffles mmm más las de especias jej_

_**marissastack**_

_Gracias ¡ con ánimos como estos como no he de continuar :') la verdad hoy ando muy motivada, je finalmente hay numero de capitulos y eso me tiene contenta XD_

_**Miss-Andreina-Snape**_

_Jeje gracias chik, y bueno ni modo creo que nadie aceptó mi pañuelito XD, aun no entiendo por que, si lo decoré con mis propias narices :P jej_

_EEEEEEn fin eso es todo y ahora si generalizo para despedirme y desearles que a todas les vaya muy pero muy bien en estos días venideros y por siempre _

_Besos! Y Byeces_

_PD Preguntas en general de nuevo, sólo por curiosité ¿Qué es lo que harían si tuvieran a Alan frente suyo en un ataque hormonal:P_


	7. Extraños Comportamientos

**Extraños comportamientos**

Profesor le traje estos libros!-la pelirroja puso una gran fila de libros en la mesa en donde se encontraba Alan, quien había empezado a caer en cuenta que llevar a tres pequeñas niñas locas con él no había sido una de sus mejores ideas…vaya, si en este sueño ninguna había sido una buena idea

'e…gracias señorita Weas…

'quita eso bruja de segunda! Estos son mucho mejores!-Luna empujó a su…..er….¿amiga?...vaya me confunden ¿son amigas aún, en fin la empujó haciendo aun lado de un manotazo los libros que estaban sobre la mesa.

Los alumnos que estaban en mesas adjuntas miraban la escena con cautela escondidos bajo sus libros, Hermione por su parte hacía como que leía tratando de hacerse la indiferente

'OIGAN USTEDES DOS, NO MALTRATEN LOS LIBROS!-gruñó la señora Pince agitando su mano en el aire, Luna hizo caso omiso y colocó los libros con brusquedad sobre la mesa

'¡Yo no tuve la culpa!-reclamó Ginny mirando a Luna recriminatoriamente-fue esta ojos de sapo ciego la que empezó!

'¿A quién le dices ojos de sapo ciego!Rata sarnosa!

'!Qué dijiste?-ambas chicas quedaron de frente mirándose una a la otra, Alan hubiera jurado que sacaban rayos por sus ojos

'YA BASTA, ESTÁN HACIENDO MUCHO ESCÁNDALO! FUERA DE MI BIBLIOTECA!-la señora Pince hizo un movimiento de varita para levitar a las chicas que luchaban por safarse del hechizo

'¡No espere!-rogó Ginny

'¡Tenemos que estar aquí el profesor Snape nos necesita!-chilló Luna mientras caía fuera de la biblioteca

'¡Entonces ese asunto ya lo verán después con él! Ahora sólo interrumpen el estudio de los demás!-de la varita de la mujer salieron unas chispas verdes que inundaron todo el umbral de la entrada a la biblioteca

'¿Qué hace?-preguntó Luna mientras intentaba entrar de nuevo, pero al parecer no podía, era como si una pared se interpusiera entre ella y la biblioteca

'O rayos! Puso una barrera betadora!-señaló Ginny hacia la parte superior de la entrada en la que se encontraban las fotografías y nombres de ambas chicas que decía "betadas hasta próximo aviso"

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-chilló Luna histéricamente

'ya ya tranquila, se como te sientes-Ginny reconfortó a su "amiga" dándole un abrazó fraternal mientras ella lloraba en su hombro-ven, mejor vayamos a comer algo¿qué te parece?-le preguntó con ternura, Luna asintió limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro, y antes de que se fueran se escuchó la voz de Luna diciendo

'PERO VOLVERÉ! ES UNA PROMESA!-todo el alumnado no hizo otra cosa mas que reir quedamente por la escenita que habían armado las dos chicas, aún así no dejaron de fijarse de manera cautelosa del temido maestro de pociones y de Hermione, quienes habían quedado a solas con un ciento de libros sobre de ellos…pero claro eso no era lo que más les llamaba la atención, si no el hecho de que ¡Severus hablara con Hermione!

'Vaya…creo que sólo quedamos usted y yo profesor…-dijo Hermione de manera tímida

'así parece-siguió Alan alzando los hombros, dio un suspiro al pensar que finalmente estaría en paz.-ahora, señorita Granger¿podríamos iniciar bien¿por favor? Quiero irme de la biblioteca antes de que pase algo más

'ehm…si, si entiendo-respondió Hermione en un hilillo de voz

'¿se siente bien?-preguntó Alan preocupado

'si…si me siento bien-respondió Hermione más segura mientras se ocultaba en las páginas de un libro, la pregunta de Ginny aún revoloteaba en su mente,y para su desgracia ella solía tener muy buena imaginación y no había de dejado de pensar en Snape con tanga, de alguna manera esa idea no le resultaba tan repulsiva, y eso le daba mucho asco(ja)

La chica respiró hondo tratando de enfocar su mente en las pociones

'Bien, bien-se dijo para tranquilizarse-Profesor Snape, este tema sería el que nos daría mañana-Hermione extendió el libro a la vista de su profesor

'"Veneno del engaño: esta poción es usada para que las personas digan la verdad, de lo contrario sufrirán de una muerte súbita", wow, y ¿para qué querría enseñarles eso?-preguntó Alan

'por qué está en el programa, se supone que hoy ya vimos lo de las explosiones letales, muy a pesar de que salió mal, pero aún así ya lo vimos, y creo que lo mejor será que volvamos con el tema cuando alguien sea lo suficiente capaz como para darlo, no quisiera que volviera a explotar otra mazmorra-explicó rápidamente la chica, Alan poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos como platones

'¿Explosiones letales? En el programa les piden que se les enseñen como hacer explosiones letales?-preguntó aún tratando de analizar cada palabra en su cerebro

'Bueno, de hecho hay cosas que usted agregó je-respondió la chica con tono nervioso

'¡QUÉ?AQUÍ TODOS SON UNOS BÁRBAROS!-¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE LE ENSEÑEN ESO AUNOS NIÑOS!Alan dio un puñetazo en la mesa mientras alzaba la voz

'shhhhhhhhhh-silenció la Señora Pince mirando al maestro con intenso odio, todos los demás comenzaron a cuchichear sobre la reacción de su profesor, Alan respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Hermione por su lado le miraba como si estuviera con un lunático

'Profesor cálmese, las cosas son así, por eso es que la escuela tiene maestros capacitados para que puedan enseñarnos esas cosas

'Oh genial!esto es genial¿En que lío me he metido?-Alan se sumió entre sus manos

'ehm¿está bien?

'o si de maravilla! Mañana daré clases de algo que en mi vida había visto y seguro por mi culpa hago explotar a todo el colegio…-de pronto Alan levantó la cara mirando a la nada provocando que Hermione diera un brinquillo por el susto

'p…profesor?

'"¿de que me preocupo? jeje si esto es un sueño(pobre y estúpido hombre --u)¡ todo lo que quiera hacer lo lograré!", venga! Comencemos a estudiar esa poción!-respondió con más ánimo esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Hermione se sonrojó un poco, sacudió la cabeza y entró de lleno en la enseñanza con el profesor Snape, por que aparte tenía que ver el programa de estudio que tendría con los demás grupos...sería un día muy largo y esa maldita imagen no se la podía quitar de la cabeza.

.----Por otra Parte Draco encaró a Ron y Harry que se encaminaban a la biblioteca para asegurarse que sus amigas estuvieran bien

'oye Potter ¿qué diablos está pasando?-preguntó Draco Malfoy, su cara estaba tan pálido, pareciera que había visto un fantasma…

'Hola chicos-saludó Nick casi decapitado-…bueno…como si hubiera visto un eer….Troll…de hecho pareciera que tenía polvo y sus labios se veían de un color más rojizo

'¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-preguntó Ron con brusquedad

'no te pregunté a ti si no a él-señaló Draco con la cabeza hacia Harry, Ron hizo un paso hacia delante con la intención de hacerle daño a Draco pero, como siempre, sus compinches estaban tras de su amigo, los cuales dieron un paso hacia delante cuando Ron lo hizo haciendo que este por instinto retrocediera a su lugar

'¿qué tus amigos no se cansan de olerte el trasero?-se burló Ron con una mueca en el rostro

'Ron tranquilo-pidió Harry a su amigo

'¿y tú no te cansas de que tu novio siempre abogue por ti?-contestó Draco con una sonrisa burlona mientras Crabbe y Goyle reían tontamente

'¿A qué viniste Draco¿A buscar pelea?-Harry fulminó con la mirada al rubio dirigiendo su mano hacia su varita por si la situación ameritaba que la usara

'no Potter, esta vez no-Draco puso de nuevo cara seria-¿qué demonios está pasando con el profesor Snape y con las chicas de este colegio? Y no me digas que no sabes por que yo sé muy bien que tú sabes algo, en especial esas locas de tus amigas-Harry y Ron se miraron de reojo

'¿por qué lo preguntas Malfoy?

'¿qué tienen que ver nuestras amigas en todo esto?-preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño

'¿a que no saben?-Draco se cruzó de brazos incrédulamente-¿por qué no mejor van a la biblioteca a averiguarlo con sus propios ojos?-Harry y Ron inmediatamente corrieron hacia la biblioteca, y para su sorpresa había unas 30 chicas mirando silenciosamente en el interior de ella… con las cabezas ladeadas, se encontraban Pansy, Lavender, Parvatil, Angelina, y otras 10 chicas de séptimo año de diferentes casas y otras varias de sexto y quinto año, todas parecían mirar a un mismo punto….Ginny y Luna eran las que se encontraban más cerca del umbral, pero al parecer algo les impedía el paso, aún así se conservaban con esas extrañas manías que habían tomado últimamente de mirar a "algo" con la cabeza ladeada.

Harry y Ron quedaron con la boca abierta al averiguar lo que estaban viendo

'Dios mío…el mundo se ha vuelto loco…

'¿Todas estas chicas están…mirando al profesor Snape?

'Así es Potter y entre ellas está Pansy quien antes creía que fijarse en el Profesor Snape era una pérdida de tiempo, hasta que tus amigas le preguntaron algo que yo no pude escuchar, después de eso llegaron más chicas que al igual que Pansy se quedaron ahí paradotas como idiotas y todo esto me hizo pensar que tu sabes algo de todo esto Potter, porque de alguna manera todo lo anormal se vincula contigo-Draco miró de reojo al ojiverde que aún no creía lo que estaba viendo

'Creéme Malfoy que esto no tiene que ver nada conmigo-respondió Harry simplemente

'…es como si Snape encantara a las chicas de la escuela-comentó Ron desmenuzando los ojos cuando notó que Hermione se pegaba al Profesor Snape de manera discreta al mostrarle un libro, de alguna manera no habían notado que tenían más público.

'esto no está bien, no está nada bien-repetía Ron una y otra vez….la situación se salía de control….y por desgracia esto no lo podían tomar en sus manos

'maldito cometa-musitó Harry a lo bajo mientras Susan Bones pasaba a un lado de ellos

'wow! Qué está pasando? Están regalando algo?-preguntó la chica inocentemente, nadie le contestó-vaya que informativos mejor le iré a preguntar a Lavender-Harry agitó su cabeza

'No Susan espera!-quizó detenerla pero…

'Oye Lavender ¿Qué está pasando?-la chica destorció el cuello, miró dudosa a Susan y le preguntó algo a lo bajo.

'¡Qué!...pero…!

'shhhhh no digas nada!-silenció la chica a la confusa Huffelpuff que miró hacia delante

'demasiado tarde-cantilló Malfoy-así ha sido durante casi toda la tarde

'¿qué? Y no has averiguado que es lo que tanto se dicen?-preguntó Harry sorprendido

'¿por quién me tomas Potter? Esto es cosa de mujeres-de manera orgullosa se cruzó de brazos levantando la barbilla

'si, además nadie le quiso decir que pasaba a pesar que se la pasó rogándole una a una para que le diera información-soltó Crabe y Goyle le dio un zape

'Tonto! se supone que eso no tenías que decirlo, sólo falta que digas que también se disfrazó de mujer para ver si le decían algo

'YA CALLENSE!-estalló Draco mientras Harry y Ron reían a carcajadas

'jajaaja vaya Malfoy sabía que eras un metiche pero ¿al grado de disfrazarte de mujer?-Draco, aún colorado, hizo una mueca de asco hacia Ron y se alejó sin decir palabras, por detrás los gigantones se reprendían unos a otros por haber delatado al rubio.

'el silencio otorga-rió Harry

'pero bueno, entonces ¿qué opinas?

'opino que tendremos que preguntarle a Hermione sobre lo que pasa hasta la noche…sólo me preguntó si al menos ya habrá comido, no la ví durante toda la tarde

'ni yo…-dijo Ron con resentimiento

'mejor volvamos a la sala común, aún tenemos que hacer la tarea-Ron asintió y siguió a Harry con el ceño fruncido, si Harry no lo conociera pensaría que estaba celoso del profesor Snape.

Mientras en otro lugar en un mercedes…

'ja¿y por qué lo dejaron con esa ropa ridícula señor?-preguntó Tomás mientras miraba por el retrovisor

'esta ropa no es ridícula-musitó Snape entre dientes

'bueeeeeeeeeeee a comparación de la que traía anteriormente ahora se ve como todo un Mel Gibson-rió Tomás

'Me….quien?-preguntó Alan, Tomás sintió ganas de azotarse contra el volante, su jefecito ya lo había artado con sus tonterías de amnesia

'en serio señor, usted anda por la calle de la amargura-dijo con voz aburrida

'mira quien lo dice, el chofer que se la pasa besando Trasvestis

'oiga, oiga usted también lo hubiera hecho si después de una semana hubiera cortado con su novia y después de eso nada de nada, ya ni mi Manuela me ayuda

'¿quién demonios es Manuela?-Tomas rió divertido

'una que usted a de conocer bien, es nuestra amiga que siempre nos acompaña en esos momentos más necesitados-Tomás reía a lo bajo por que sabía que no le iba a entender

'bah! Como digas….entonces a ¿dónde dices que vamos?-Tomás se frenó de pronto haciendo que Severus volara hasta adelante

'AAAAAAAAAAA MALDITA CUCARACHA¿POR QUE TE DETIENES ASÍ?

'ey ey ey, tranquis tranquis mi buen, que usted tiene la culpa por dejar de ponerse el cinturón, y además-se desabrochó su cinturón bajando del auto-ya llegamos-señaló al edificio que se encontraba frente a ellos, Severus se giró a verlo; era grande pero simple, tenía un letrero brillante de color azul y rosa que decía "Foto Arte el lugar favorito del artista"

'Alan! Me enteré lo que pasó, llamó Emma y me contó todo, no te preocupes, no te quitarán el personaje, pero ahora el Director tiene que estar en reposo por que tuvo un problema con su presión, je curioso el nunca había padecido de eso… -salió un hombre que vestía de traje verde con una corbata roja, su rostro le recordaba a un caballo mal cuidado, tenía una mandíbula salida que dejaba ver sus dientes superiores demasiado grandes además tenía la frente plana.

'a….si? wow-respondió secamente mirando a Tomás por primera vez en busca de ayuda, este giró los ojos al darse cuenta que el actorcito no se acordaba de su representante.

'A …hola señor Max! Representante del señor Rickman cuanto tiempo sin verlo-de manera muy natural, para Tomás, saludó al representante haciendo una señal de rock en sus manos (esa en la que se levanta el dedo pulgar el índice y el meñique)

'a si Hola Tomás-saludó el hombre confundido por el saludo tan peculiar que le daba

'a….si Max, Max…cierto cierto, ehm para que querías que viniera?-preguntó Severus con postura seria

'¿cómo que para que?-el tal Max hizo una cara como comprendiendo-o espera espera, Emma me habló un poco de esto…andas un poquitín mal eh?

'er….si algo-admitió Severus

'mmm bueno sólo serán un par de fotografías y listo-tronó los dedos-estarás en casa descansando como un bebé para que mañana le entres al trote de los autógrafos

'¿qué?-Tomás giró los ojos al cielo

'si ya sabes, los autógrafos que darás en el centro, para hacerte publicidad y por eso es que haremos la sesión de fotografías, y por cierto que buena idea de venir disfrazado de Severus Snape

'aja, si bueno ¿a que hora va a dejar de parlotear y terminamos con toda esta estupidez?

'si, si Emma tenía razón andas de mal humor, y es por eso que te compré estas pastillas que quitan el Stress-Severus miró las pastillas

'¿y sirven?-preguntó interesado

'o claro que si, dicen que son las mejores, al menos eso me dijo el mercader que pasó en la camioneta negra hace rato, eran un poco extraños pero muy amables

'mmm bueno-Severus se tomó una sin consultar nada

'vaya creo que debiste esperar al vaso de agua

'no lo necesito, solo sería perder tiempo, ya empecemos de una vez ¿no?-Snape se introdujo en el edificio con paso apresurado y el representante atrás de él, por otro lado Tomás se quedó pensando sobre los tipos de la camioneta negra.

'que raro, nadie vende pastillas para el stress en camionetas…a menos que-Tomás abrió los ojos con espanto-ay no, esas son pastillas de otro tipo, y peor, del tipo ilegal….rayos!-decidido corrió hacia la entrada del edificio, para avisarle al actor y al inepto representante sobre el tipo de pastillas que había comprado…sólo que cuando entró

'Santa Kamasutra! Esto parece un laberinto-en efecto el lugar por dentro estaba repleto de puertas y de pasillos…que conducían a más puertas con pasillos y para su desgracia no había ni un alma a la vista para preguntarle sobre la ubicación de estos dos.-ni hablar tendré que buscarlos-bufó para sí.

.-( INTERMEDIO DE MEDIO TIEMPO! AVISO IMPORTANTE!

_Después de esto notarán unas faltas ortograficas que sonh a propósito ya que es una francesa la que habla, aviso por las dudas jeje, ok…ahora así va la traducción a continuación la manera en que cambié las palabras je :P_

_Gr-gg(habrá algunas de doble g para que no se confundad con otro significado como para-que le puse pagga ok?)_

_r-g_

_ri/re-gui/gue…ok ahora si continuemos)_

_.-_

'¿Alan…te sientes bien?-le preguntó Max al actor

'si…si…me siento…bien…muy bien…realmente genial….expectacularmente genial, requetesuperrecontrarequetebien….me siento

'si si Alan ya entendí no tienes que ser tan explícito-suspiró Max abriendo una puerta.

'ooooooooo Alan que gusto conocegte, en vegdad es un placeg- saludó una mujer francesa que tendría no más de70 años, vestía de una manera muy particular; llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados remarcando sus muslos ya no tan bien delineados como alguna vez pudieron ser, tenía unas botas blancas que le llegaban hasta la pantorrilla con un tacón delgado que parecía aguja y que en realidad eran muy altos, también lucía un top blanco con un chaleco negro que tenía borlitas blancas de peluche, su cabello era totalmente lacio que le llegaba hasta abajo del hombro…lo peculiar era que la mitad derecha de su cabello era negro y la otra mitad era blanco, era alta y delgada…tanto que sus pómulos eran muy sobresalientes, sus ojos negros y sobresalientes daban la intención de ser una mujer que estaba fuera de si y de este mundo.

'Hola señora….-la mujer hizo una risita chillona y aguda que lastimaban los oidos

'no, no Alan Pgimog nada de señoga, sólo dime Michel la agtista si así deseas o sólo Michel-rió de nuevo con su risa que aturdía los sentidos

'aaa si si disculpe Michel-dijo Alan balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás

'o cielo, te sientes mal-advirtió la mujer jalando una silla hacia Alan-siéntate caguiño ooo si los achaques de la edad ya empiezan a afectag ciegto?-mencionó la mujer encaminándose hacia su cámara

'de qué habla….si yo no soy viejo…-Severus puso sus dedos índices en sus sienes sentía como si un hada estuviera volando en su cabeza

'je Vamos Alan que no te de vergüenza admitirlo, además no hay nada malo en ser mayor de edad sólo mira a Michel-Alan y la mujer miraron a Max asesinamente

'mejog no digas nada, que ya estás en ese camino señog, se nota a leguas

'¿de que hablas? Si yo sólo tengo 50 años-respondió el hombre ofendido

'oooooo lala mejog cambiemos de tema pog que ante tal información tengo un ciento de guespuestas y ninguna es ¿como deciglo? Audible al oído decente, así que con su pegmiso aquí los ancianos necesitamos de privacidad

'o linda disculpa no quice ser grosero, yo sólo hice un pequeño comentario eso fue todo

'hay comentaguios que matan así que la pgocima vez mejog no diga nada-el tipo salió bufando del cuarto no le gustó para nada que la mujer le diera a entender que era viejo

'ahogga sí caguiño vete a pagag allá y posa pagga mí-Severus se paró alivianado, como si estuviera volando

'ooo eso caguiño así me gusta, animoso, no con esa cagga de oggo

Severus se paró donde le dijo, detrás de él había un fondo blanco y a sus lados unas lámparas que le alumbraban, de alguna manera todo esto lo hacía sentirse soñado.

'Bien estás listo?-preguntó la mujer preparando su cámara para las fotografías

'nena, Severus Snape siempre está listo-Severus se paró con las piernas abiertas mirando a la cámara seductoramente, Severus no comprendía que era lo que hacía…sólo lo hacía.

'ooooooo lalaaaaaaa esto es encantadog! Eso es caguiño seduce a la cámaga, ella te adoga!-flash! Flash! La cámara no dejaba de flashear a cada segundo cada pose era digna de ser retratada, pasaba de posición seductora a otra más seductora y atrevida, la voz del director inundaba su mente cuando le dijo que le faltaba sensualidad.

'Asegúrate de mandarle estas fotos al directorcito eseeeee yeeeeeeeeeee yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee como amo estooooooooooooooooooo-Severus se giraba y daba vueltas como loco, pronto comenzó a quitarse su vestuario quedando sólo con sus pantalones y peluca

'ooooooo belloooooo bellooooooooo, eso es caguiñooo, las mujegues matagán por teneg estas fotos, oooo lalaaaaa es fantastic, me guecuerdas cuando hice mi casting pagga mi pgimeg película pogno-Severus tomó una silla y se sentó en ella con el respaldo entre sus piernas, acariciaba la silla como si tuviera una mujer frente de él

'ooooooooooooo cielos cielos esto está más que perfecto ooooo es mi imaginación o es que hace calog aquí, ooooo lala ya puedo veg estas fotos en la pogtada de una guevista simplemente son geniales….ooooooooo ya veo otgo tgabajo más de la ggan Michel-la voz gangosa de la mujer cada vez era más agitada…era como si ella estuviera haciendo algo más aparte que fotografiar …yiuy…si que amaba ese trabajo…mmm por ahora en su lugar haría lo mismo ustedes no? Ejem decía…

Después de un rato las tomas quedaron terminadas la mujer clasificó las fotografías que metió en su computadora rápidamente sólo para ver cuales eran convenientes para entregar en las firmas osease las menos promiscuas como algunos podrían decirle, para ella todas eran perfectas

'oooooo Alan queguido estuviste fantastic ….¿Alan?-la mujer se giró sobre su silla y vió con sorpresa como el actor seguía girando y brincoteando como si aún lo fotografiaran

'yea, yeaaaaaa asi es mami yeaaaaaa yeaaaaa-armonizó sacudiendo los brazos de arriba hacia abajo con los ojos cerrados…al parecer estaba bailando

'vaya tienes mucha eneggía –Michel frunció el ceño mirando al actor , miró hacia abajo y una cajita le llamó la atención.¿qué es esto?-la levantó y se dio cuenta que la caja no tenía ni siquiera un logotipo de que empresa era, ni nombre, ni nada, era un caja en blanco, la abrió y descubrió dentro unas pastillas blancas, tomó una y la olió saltando de su lugar como si alguien le hubiera picado con una aguja-pog dios Alan ¿tu te Dgogas?

'ALAN!-Max y Tomás abrieron la puerta de golpe descubriendo con sorpresa a un actor semidesnudo ¿Qué no les dije que ya no tenía ni los pantalones?

'oooooooo genial, ya le hicieron más que un buen efecto-Max pasó una mano por su cara restregándola de modo preocupado

'sabían que Alan…-la mujer agitó la cajita preocupada

'no, no espera Michel, todo esto fue un error, esas pastillas son mías y se las presté a Alan

'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa peog! Tu adminitgas dgoga!

'noooooooo espera no lo dije bien….ehm Alan no sabía que era droga

'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mucho peog! Dgogas a los actogues!-Tomás tornó los ojos en blanco murmurando algo como "dios mío perdónalos por que….son idiotas y no saben lo que hacen"

'Yo lo explicaré-intervino Tomás-lo que pasa es que aquí este babosote compró estas pastillas alucinadoras creyendo que eran pastillas para el stress así que aquí mi jefecito se las tomó muy confiado

'aaaaaaaay Max si segás! No es posible!

'oigan que querían? Yo creía que esos tipos de la camioneta negra eran decentes-Tomás y Michel tornaron los ojos en blanco

'en fin lo impogtante es que no pasó nada ggave

'y ¿Qué hongo con el señor Rickman? Se ve que le dio dura la tacha

'o, como dije no es ggave, al menos ayudó a que pudiega tomag las fotos más sensuales que haya visto…en el día-la mujer se perdió en sus pensamientos como si tuviera una fantasía…extraña digamos.

'ehm, entonces ya se puede ir?-preguntó Max

'a si clago lléveselo, de él ya tengo lo que necesito-la mujer se giró rápidamente a su computadora para seguir con su trabajo-ooo caguiño eso es fantástico o lalaa-murmuraba la mujer dejando salir unos pequeños hilillos de saliva

'uy mejor vámonos esto está medio raro y a mi me toca lo peor-dijo triste Tomás, mirando al actor cantando y brincando de un lugar a otro

'soyyyyyyyy mejor que Poooootteeeeeer yyyyy que el estúpidoooooooooode Blackkkkkk que ya se murió murió!yeaaaaaaaaaaaaa yoooooooooooo soy el mejor-El chofer bufó de nuevo

'ahora habrá que vestirlo-se giró a buscar apoyo por parte del representante pero este ya se había ido

'mmmmmmmta mauser este Mister Ed ya se me peló gallo, ni modo, tendré que obligarlo a vestirse yo solo….espero me den un aumento por esto-resignado fue tras el actor que no se dejaba agarrar por que según él Tomás era Sirius Black que había regresado de la muerte para hacerle la vida imposible, al final terminó cediendo ya que Tomás amistosamente le rompió un florero en su cabeza, por suerte Michel estaba tan metida en sus asuntos babeando el tablero de la computadora, que no se daba cuenta lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Lo vistió y se lo llevó cargando hasta el Mercedes para finalmente regresar a casa, por suerte las sobrinas de Alan habían decidido que al día siguiente fueran a la feria.

Nuevamente detrás de ellos una persona que vestía un gran saco café y un gorro del mismo color, como aquellos que usan los detectives, miraba por arriba del periódico como se alejaba el auto, cuando se vieron fuera de su alcance arrugó el periódico dejando ver la media sonrisa que dibujaba en su rostro

'el murciélago acaba de salir de la caverna flash cambio

'¿a dónde se dirige? cambio

'no lo sé, pero creo que se dirige a la Cueva mayor, ahí ya hay vigilancia, seguramente nos avisarán cuando se aparezca por ahí, cambio

'bien, entonces esperaremos cambio y fuera-la figura poco después se giró en la esquina hablando consigo misma.

'muy pronto Alan Rickman muy pronto…

_Hola Gente! Aquí con una rápida actualización….vaya creo que escribo sólo en estado de ebriedad :P neee bueeee algo parecido jeje en estado de sueño XD, así que todo lo que escribí lo aluciné O-o o dios yo creí que era real :P. como sea ahí van los reviews, los cuales serán más cortos por el tiempo que tengo encima je._

_**Altariel de Valinor**: jeje si ya vez, al tipo no le gustó como era el verdadero Snape, pero bueno mi teoría es que Alan y Severus a la fuerza deben actuar de diferente manera no, después de todo hay que admitir que Alan tiene una actuación más teatral y bueno, con eso se nota más buenote jeje, asi que si Severus se comporta de manera normal y no es nada popular en su escuela, pssss entonces es lo contrario a lo que pensariamos que es no:P…._

_.mmm a lo otro no digo ni si, ni no…sólo digo que será algo…interesante ; )_

_**Edyse**v buaaaa nada estoy dolida lloré día y noche por que mi musa se había desaparecido ;P jeje ¡no como crees! Aunque si ya se me hacía extraño que no escribieras, al menos tu esencia mágica de musa se quedó conmigo en el capítulo anterior jeje, pero bueno, primero atiende las tareas muggles ¡ si es por eso te perdono :P jaja, y si parece que va a llover…el cielo se está nublando, parece que va a llover ¡ay mama! Me estoy mojando (mm malos pensamientos sorry :P XD) uhm papas, ejem _

_Sip aquí la situación anda medio descontrolada XD pero aún es lo más leve eh:P ñeee quien sabe se sabrá hasta su momento, aún ando ideando como es que la situación puede ser…más interesante con ciertas..cosillas que vengo planeando desde el principio, y estoy segura que les va a agradar :P_

_Gracias por contestar la pregunta jee y creo que todas coinciden en lo mismo Oo pobre Sev ejem…digo ahí nos vemos XD_

_**MeilinSnape** yyyyyyyyy creo que el número aumento XD como verás aquí hay epidemia uy uy, y aun falta más AVISO mucho más se los aseguro ;)_

_Jajaaj si ya ves que visionario puede ser, que escondidito se lo traía no? Mmm quisiera una de esas fotos babeo, creo que para nosotras una foto de sev sería el mismo que con las papas sabritas no? XD Por Tomás no te preocupes ya se repondrá je! Que no harias? Mmm uy insisto pobre sev XD…jajaja linda firma, sólo espero que no se enere Sev por que es muy celosa con todas nosotras :P_

_**BlackLady-AoD** seeeeeeeeeeee aguante la comida yeah yeha! Ejem…digo..si es rica …dormir? Bueno creo que tenemos mucho en común XD y ¿sabes que es lo mejor cuando duermes? Que a veces dios es tan grande que te permite soñar con Alan O, apenas hace una semana soñé con él suspiro por desgracia no pasé más allá de una persecución policiaca, que desperdicio, pero bueno al menos lo tuve atrapado en mi mente muajaja_

_Seee pero bueno ya vez que a ratos se aman otras se odian…mm si tienes razón se envenenan una a la otra XD._

_Por cierto Suerte con los finales ;) espero te vaya bien, se que será asi jeje, y chik deja el café no es bueno, mejor comprate unas pastillitas de la camioneta negra, esas si son buenas…cof cof..eso me dijeron :P_

_**Malu Snape Rickman**: jaja si bueno, ya viste que no tuvieron mucha suerte, al menos dos de ellas, grrr mugre Hermione me las pagará :P….Tomás como dije ya anda pssss bien, por ahora su único problema es el de lidiar con un Jefe que no da una XD….y…de lo demás mantendré silencio la caverna pronto será abierta al público no te preocupes ;)_

_**Esmeralda :** Hola muchacha, wow más esplícita con lo que le harías con Sev no pudiste ser Oo jaja cuando leí el fic me quedé de OO a chirriones montes! Esta niña va a lo que va :P jajaa_

_Y posss si ya viste que problemillas se andan trayendo Sev y Alan jeje sólo diré que la situación va calmada hasta ahora, aún falta lo peor…te lo seguro ;)_

_¿Quién vigila?mmm mm mmm digamos que…aún no puedo decirlo :P, pero en…3 capis espero salga todo el rollo i prommes ;)_

_Gracias chik por la info aun no lo leo pero debo suponer que es interesante jeje ¿dices que vive entre muggles? Bueno, ya lo veremos, por ahora primero termino con mi mundo de fic XD, por que ahora ya hasta ando entre tortugas ninja jaja, dios alucino gacho, pero bueno, al menos ya le agarré ritmo aquí : )_

_Yey que bien, ya eres de la orden ;) yo ahí soy Patserpent queen…y aun no he logrado subir mi fic XD en fin errrores de mi comp. ¬¬_

_**Miss-Andreina-Snape** Gracias :D_

_Ok aquí ya ando de nuevo al trote ;) en serio esta vez quiero ser más rápida en mis actualizaciones jeje, y bueeee insisto creo que al final todas pensamos lo mismo de lo que intentariamos hacerle a Alan en un ataque hormonal jaja pobre imagínate si todas lo vieramos al mismo tiempo, el pobre no se la acaba :P jeje_

_Ahora si es todo me despido como siempre en general, Gracias chiks por sus reviews: D espero les vaya bien en todo, y finalmente Byeces y besos a todas ;)_

_Próximamente…Alan inicia con sus clases y Sev inicia con sus problemas…bue no sé tendrán que averiguarlo :P_

_De doce caps ya sólo faltan 5 ;)_

_Agradecimientos extras a Altariel de Valinor que me hizo ver que por accidente en este cap puse accidentalmente que Luna era Gryffindor --u uuu que bestia sorry enel calor del momento no me dí cuenta XD pero ya está modificado jeje(¿qué pasó? pues puse "esas dos Gryfffindors", siendo que Luna NO lo es :P así que ya lixto...eso creo XD)_


	8. Nota de autora

**Nota de Autora:**

**Hola, mmm no se como empezar jamás había echo una de estas ,que vergüenza con ustedes.**

Bien ...el pretexto es que...a principio no hubo mucho pretexto la verdad me di un descanso antes de continuar dado que la carrera en la que estoy me exigió más tiempo del requerido, cuando quice continuar la verdad como que se me borró la secuencia y me dedique a otras cosas mientras daba orden, finalmente lo continué y FATALIDAD perdí todos los capítulos TT, los tenía en unas hojas ya que preferí por aquel momento en hacerlas escritas...mala idea

En fin...tengo miles de pretextos pero pocas acciones ¿cierto?. Bien basta de eso, miren seré clara, me tardaré unos días más para subir el próximo cap que ya está en proceso, hoy definitivamente no lo haré, me toca hacer y decidir junto con mi familia lo que jamás desearía una persona con su mascota, Sacrificarla...quienes tengan mascotas entenderán que es un paso duro ya que de una forma u otra es parte de la familia y si es muy triste...igual si avanzo algo, generalmente me pongo a escirbir como loca cuando tengo que sacar mis nervios a flote..no sé la verdad, ando un poco triste como para hacer algo con humor...

... más pretextos, que horror conmigo... pero bueno me comprometo ante ustedes y ante mi propio ego XD que terminaré este fic, faltan pocos caps como para que los deje hasta aqui, lamento mucho haberles hecho esperar milenios, y...mejor escribo antes de que me manden un correo bomba XDXD jaja.

Je eso me recuerda ...agradecimientos a **Mia Azakura** y a** marissastack** por recordarme que tengo deberes...lo que he empezado debo terminarlo, espero lo haga bien y no decepcionarlas...más de lo que he hecho...aun así no me arrepiento mucho, sinceramente, ya que gracias a algunos alejamientos cybernéticos he logrado sacar mi beca que tanto había anelado jeje, ni hablar no todo se puede en la vida, pero ahora ando de vaga así que le daré cuerda a esto.

Daré un pequeño adelanto de lo que he escrito para el próximo cap para mayor compromiso no sólo a ustedes si no a mi misma.

Nos vemos. Y espero me superdisculpen.

Atte. Samara Señora del pretexto Snape

-Oh cielo santo¿qué le pasó al señor Rickman?-preguntó la doméstica alarmada cuando Tomás entró cargando al actor con una gran dificultad ya que este era muy pesado para él.

-Nada grave tía, sólo err el señor Rickman festejó un rato, ya sabes como son los festejos de las estrellas-mintió Tomás para tapar aquel pequeño incidente que sufrieron con las "pastillas para el stress", pero al parecer su tía no había quedado muy convencida al mirar por encima de la cabeza del actor que colgaba de los brazos de un adolorido Tomás.

-¿es acaso sangre lo que tiene en su cabeza?

-¿esto es un interrogatorio¡Mejor ayúdame antes de que azote el tipo este!-el chofer desvió rápidamente el tema haciendo como que en cualquier momento tiraría el cuerpo de Alan al piso.

-Bien, pero más al rato me explicarás que fue lo que pasó en realidad¿entendido?-señaló la mujer mientras colocaba el brazo derecho de Alan sobre su cuello

_...blablabla otras cosas que suceden por acá y luego..._

Por otro lado Alan, el verdadero, había terminado sus intensos estudios en la biblioteca con la chica más brillante de Hogwarts, el único inconveniente que tuvo después fue al salir de ahí , ya que un mar de mujeres se encontraban obstruyéndole el paso preguntándole si daba clases extras, por suerte ya sabía lidiar con estas situaciones y sólo se limitó a decir que luego hablarían de eso y que lo iría a consultar con la almohada. Al menos eso bastaría para que lo dejaran ir a su nuevo cuarto. Por desgracia se topó con que su reloj estaba muy pedante y no dejaba de gritar cada vez que podía.

-"Dios mío las brujas son peor o igual que las normales, pero por suerte sólo es un sueño"-se dijo a sí mismo estando a solas en su cuarto repasando la clase del próximo día

-Bien….según me dijo Hermione las colas de lagartija se echan antes de las patas de araña ….¿o al revés?-rebuscó en sus anotaciones tratando de memorizar ese dato-ajá, antes….bien bien Alan creo que no estás tan mal en esto de pociones, no es tan difícil como parece ¿verdad?

-ESTÁS ACABADO ¡CUARC!-graznó el cuervo-cucú desde su reloj cuando marcaba la media noche.

-¡Ya cállate!-estalló Alan a la vez que lo hacía el reloj el cual voló en varias partes.

_Byeces! continuaré tan pronto como me sea posible (Hojas mías ¿donde estarán?TT)_


	9. La Severitis ataca a Hogwarts

**Recapitulación**

Alan Rickman y Severus Snape cambiaron de cuerpos y de vidas al pedir un deseo al igual que otras personas a un comenta que se decía los cumplía.

Alan intenta sacarle todo el provecho posible a lo que él le llama "sueño muy real", ya que el piensa que todo lo que está viviendo no es más que un sueño bien elaborado. Ha pasado por varios acontecimientos que sólo lo han hecho sufrir un poco, entre ellas la tanga elástica , unas papas sabritas, y un Albus que quedó un poco tocado ( y que a la vez reveló su vicio botanero) al creer que Severus había cambiado por su culpa, mandándolo a una misión que Alan Rickman estará dispuesto a enfrentar: _ser maestro de pociones_.

Por desgracia su tarea se ha dificultado cuando una cadena de hormonas femeninas han comenzado a notar que Severus Snape podría ser más atractivo de lo que se hubieran imaginado.

Y su tarea aún se verá más fea, ya que antes de que sufrieran los cambios, el Lord citó al verdadero Severus para una junta cosa que Alan desconoce.

Severus por su lado tiene que enfrentarse ahora a la vida de un actor muggle y todo lo que conlleva, como fue en la vestimenta (en la que pensó que la persona que encarnaba era gay); como lo fue en la grabación de la cuarta película de Harry Potter en la que descubrió que ahí no era más que un personaje de libro y que para su desagracia Harry Potter era el protagonista, quiso interpretar a la perfección su propio papel provocando que al director Mike Newell le diera un ataque de histeria posponiendo la película; y en la sesión fotográfica en la que "accidentalmente" tomó unas pastillas que en realidad eran drogas haciéndolo un poco más "extrovertido" al posar semidesnudo.

Su chofer, Tomás (un hombre latino de vestimenta poco formal, y que para Severus tiene cierto parecido a Black haciéndolo desesperar la mayor parte de las veces con su extraño sentido del humor), es quien más sufre de todos los extraños comportamientos de su jefe así como varios de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Para la desgracia de Severus no sabe que su vida podría complicarse cuando unas extrañas personas que visten de gabardina comienzan a seguirlo a donde quiera que él va….¿quienes serán?

**La Severitis ataca a Hogwarts**

-Oh cielo santo!¿qué le pasó al señor Rickman?-preguntó la doméstica alarmada cuando Tomás entró cargando al actor con una gran dificultad ya que este era muy pesado para él.

-Nada grave tía, sólo err el señor Rickman festejó un rato, ya sabes como son los festejos de las estrellas-mintió Tomás para tapar aquel pequeño incidente que sufrieron con las "pastillas para el stress", pero al parecer su tía no había quedado muy convencida al mirar por encima de la cabeza del actor que colgaba de los brazos de un adolorido Tomás.

-¿es acaso sangre lo que tiene en su cabeza?

-¿esto es un interrogatorio? ¡Mejor ayúdame antes de que azote el tipo este!-el chofer desvió rápidamente el tema haciendo como que en cualquier momento tiraría el cuerpo de Alan al piso.

-Bien, pero más al rato me explicarás que fue lo que pasó en realidad, ¿entendido?-señaló la mujer mientras colocaba el brazo derecho de Alan sobre su cuello

-¿eh? Claro tía Petros ten fé-dijo tornando los ojos en blanco con fastidio.

-¡Qué manía de decirme Petros! Ya te dije que me llames por mi segundo nombre, Teo de Teodora.

-mmm a mi me suena mejor Petros

-mira no digas babosadas y mejor subámoslo a su recámara

Después de un largo camino por las escaleras lograron meterlo en su cuarto y quitarle la vestimenta. Al cabo de poco tiempo salieron de la recámara con Teo intentando averiguar la verdad y Tomás intentando ocultarla.

Mientras en las afueras de la mansión un misterioso auto negro se estacionó a una distancia considerable. La ventanilla del conductor bajó dejando salir unos binoculares mirando atentamente al joven chofer y a la doméstica . Parecían discutir, pero a la persona misteriosa no le parecía importarle mucho, aún así miraba al chofer con un tremendo interés mientras este se dirigía con paso apresurado al mercedes que había dejado mal estacionado.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó otra voz que estaba al lado del conductor. Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en los labios del extraño individuo que cerró la ventanilla girándose hacia su compañero.

-Me temo que sí. Creo que con la información que hemos recibido y con ese chofer de pacotilla finalmente lograremos nuestro prometido-rió de manera maliciosa escondiéndose debajo de la capucha que le envolvía

-Entonces será más pronto de lo que pensé supongo

-Mañana, lo más probable-rió con agrado su compañero acomodándose en su asiento

-finalmente tendremos a Alan en nuestras manos…-ambos rieron alejándose de la mansión desapareciendo en la bruma de la noche.

……………………………..

Por otro lado Alan había terminado sus intensos estudios en la biblioteca con la chica más brillante de Hogwarts (al menos a la que mejor se conoce), el único inconveniente que tuvo después fue al salir de ahí , ya que un mar de mujeres se encontraban obstruyéndole el paso preguntándole si daba clases extras, por suerte ya sabía lidiar con estas situaciones…no con muchas adolescentes ni con una que otra puberta…pero bueno… sólo se limitó a decir que luego hablarían de eso y que lo iría a consultar con la almohada. Al menos eso bastaría para que lo dejaran ir a su nuevo cuarto. Por desgracia se topó con que su reloj estaba muy pedante y no dejaba de gritar cada vez que podía.

-¡TONTO!CUARC

- "Dios mío las brujas son peor o igual que las normales, pero por suerte sólo es un sueño"-se dijo a sí mismo estando a solas en su cuarto repasando la clase del próximo día

-¡IMPOSTOR! CUARC

-Cuenta hasta diez Alan tranquilo-respiró profundamente ahogando las ganas de tirar por la ventana al cuervo que en vez de ayudarlo sólo lo hacía sentirse más inseguro

-¡INÚTIL!CUARC

-Bien….según me dijo Hermione las colas de lagartija se echan antes de las patas de araña ….¿o al revés?-rebuscó en sus anotaciones tratando de memorizar ese dato-ajá, antes….bien bien Alan creo que no estás tan mal en esto de pociones, no es tan difícil como parece ¿verdad?

-ESTÁS ACABADO ¡CUARC!-graznó el cuervo-cucú desde su reloj cuando marcaba la media noche.

-¡Ya cállate!-estalló Alan a la vez que lo hacía el reloj el cual voló en varias partes.

-¡CUAAAAAAAAAAAAA MI CASA!-chilló el cuervo aleteando alrededor de las cenizas del ex-reloj

-¿Qué…qué pasó?-se preguntó a sí mismo mirando un poco turbado la escena. Un tipo de energía cálida recorría su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir extraño.

-¡MALDITO! ¡NO DEBERÍAN CONTRATAR A PROFESORES QUE NO SABEN CONTROLAR SU MAGIA!-Chilló de nuevo el cuervo saliendo por la ventana quizá para buscar un nuevo reloj en donde descansar

-¿Magia? Vaya, lo había olvidado-se dijo golpeando su frente, se sentía un poco bobo al haber olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

Él ahora era un mago.

-Bien,¿ y dónde estará la varita?-fue lo primero que se preguntó mirando a sus lados con cierta emoción, como si fuera un niño que había descubierto los regalos de navidad antes de tiempo. Buscó en cajones, en el armario y hasta por debajo de la cama y nada, iba a darse por vencido pero al final logró hallarlo a un lado de su cama colocada cuidadosamente en una cajita de madera barnizada.

-Es un poco más larga de la que me dan en la producción-pensó mirándola con detalle, aunque esto fuese un sueño, según se repetía, era un momento muy excitante para él, no quería esperar ni dos segundos para poder probarla.

Hizo memoria de todos los hechizos que tenían que decir en la película para ver si podían ser aplicados en esos momentos.

-Veamos entonces-inició apuntando hacia la cajita donde antes había estado la varita-Wingardium Leviosa-dijo cuidadosamente al recordar una escena muy conocida de la primera película, procurando decir las palabras tal y como el diálogo lo decía.

Nada.

-Mmmm creo que me falta algo-repasó diálogos tanto de las películas como de los libros, era una suerte que ya los hubiera leído-….o creo que el movimiento de la varita, ¡si eso es!-se arremangó la túnica para volver a intentarlo-Wingardium Leviosa-dijo de nuevo concentrándose en la cajita para que esta se elevara y esta vez al parecer dio en el blanco ya que la cajita comenzó a levitar un poco.

-siempre quise hacer esto-la cajita se movía al compás que Alan movía la varita que la jugueteaba como si fuera un director de concierto.

Si no fuera por que ya era muy tarde hubiera ido corriendo a la biblioteca para sacar algún libro donde vinieran más hechizos y así llevarlos a cabo…después de todo(decía él), no todos los días se sueña de esa manera.

Aún así él se sentía muy cansado, así que bajó la cajita colocando de nuevo la varita en su lugar para luego prepararse y meterse a la cama para estar bien descansado para la mañana en su nueva tarea de profesor de pociones (si aún seguía con ese sueño…muy insistente el tipo)

Al día siguiente se levantó dos horas antes de que iniciara sus clases, estaba muy nervioso, se sentía como la primera vez que había actuado en frente de un público.

Alan por un lado, a pesar de estar algo emocionado, esperaba que pudiera despertar antes de que muriera en alguna explosión de caldero, no estaba muy seguro sí podría lograr permanecer en una pieza siendo la primera vez que usaría las pociones.

-por suerte (todo el público repite) esto es un sueño…aunque ya se extendió mucho, espero recordar algo al despertar

Se dio una ducha muy severa tratando de quitarse la sensación grasosa que tenía en su cabeza, por desgracia no pudo hacerlo, al parecer el cabello ya era así de naturaleza.

-Ni hablar-se dijo hastiado.

Al terminar se vistió tomando sus apuntes y su varita para luego dirigirse al Gran comedor llegando gracias a las indicaciones de los cuadros y los fantasmas con los que se topaba, aunque al principio los rehuía al no estar acostumbrado de estar rodeado entre espectros y cuadros parlanchines.

Al entrar, éste se encontró con que se hallaba vacío el lugar, era el primero.

Admiró su alrededor notando cada detalle del Comedor, las mesas, el techo, las paredes, las columnas, las puertas...cada una tenía una fantástica estructura que asombraría a cualquier arquitecto bien prestigiado.

Caminó lentamente tocando las mesas con la puntas de sus dedos en una caricia comprobando que la madera era de muy buena calidad. Siguió el pasillo mirando hacia arriba notando que había nubes que se movían como si fueran reales..

Al llegar hasta el frente, donde supuso comerían los profesores, tomó lugar esperando que alguien llegara para poder hacer su pedido, cosa innecesaria, ya que la comida apareció por sí misma. Alan no pudo evitar hacer una expresión de sorpresa ante esto, era justamente lo que había pensado, sólo unos huevos cocidos, pan tostado y jugo de mora. El solía desayunar ligero en las mañanas.

Mientras comía repasaba a la vez sus apuntes memorizando cada ingrediente y procedimiento, ese día le tocaban 3 grupos y todos de dos horas.

Al menos eso le dijo Hermione; primero tendría clase con sexto donde estaría Gryffindor y Slytherine, y luego Huffelpuff y Ravenclaw, al final le tocaría con los de quinto de Ravenclaw y Huffelpuff…sería un día muy largo.

-Buenos días Severus-saludó el director Dumbledore que había aparecido de pronto en el asiento adjunto al de Alan dándole una fuerte palmada en su espalda, este tembló un poco dejando caer su pan tostado a medio comer en la mesa tosiendo como si la otra parte se hubiera quedado atorada en su garganta

-jeje disculpa a veces no se medir mi fuerza-rió el anciano, Alan le miró inquisidoramente tosiendo cada vez menos al tomarse su jugo.

-no se preocupe…señor-Alan miró con más detalle al viejo y con cierto alivio lo notó mejorado, comparando al menos de lo que había sucedido en el día anterior, sólo le preocupó que hubiera un extraño tic en su ojo izquierdo que indicaba que sus nervios no estaban tan bien como quería aparentar.

-Veo que ya lo han dejado salir de la enfermería, ¿se siente mejor?

-Oh por supuesto Poppy me dio una poción relajante…sólo me dijo que podría tener uno que otro ataque de paranoia jeje-rió tontamente y Alan sólo le limitó a sonreír amablemente dirigiendo su vista nuevamente a su plato

-¿Qué? ¿no me crees? ¿Piensas que me escape verdad? ¿eh? ¡¿Eh!-Albus tomó por el cuello a Alan con una fuerza sobrehumana asustando un poco al infortunado actor

-N…no yo te creo te creo en serio-se apresuró a decir tomando un color morado cuando se sintió un poco ahorcado por el cuello

-A…bien-Albus lo soltó recuperando su jovialidad de siempre sonriendo como un niño pequeño cuando vió aparecer su desayuno-Oh se ve delicioso, ¿no lo crees Severus?-Alan agitó la cabeza de manera afirmativa como autómata mirando de reojo al director como si estuviera sentado con un psicópata.

-Ehm…disculpe…¿me podría pasar la sal?-preguntó inconscientemente al ver la salera del lado de Albus, el cual acababa de ser cubierto con la manga del director, Alan se tapó la boca al entender que no había muy inteligente de su parte haberle dicho eso.

-¿La sal? ¿Cuál sal?...a…ya veo…¿crees que me robé la salera ¿no? Eso piensas…¿verdad?...-Alan se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir del comedor lo antes posible antes de que el director se pusiera más nervioso pero para su mala suerte el director lo jaló por la manga para evitar que se fuera gritándole como un paranoico-¡¿Por que me dices eso! ¿¡Eh? ¿me has estado siguiendo? ¿verdad? Claro…viste como tomé "prestada" la salera de Molly esa navidad ¿Cierto? ¡No pude evitarlo! ¡¿Entiendes!¡ NO pude evitarlo!

pregunta por que vamos ¡PREGUNTA!

-er…¿por qué?

-aaaaa te interesa saber el por que de mi crimen ¿no, deseas acusarme con la justicia ¿cierto?

-n..no señor sólo pregunté por que usted….

-Bien te contestaré, pero déjame decirte antes Severus que nunca hubiera pensado que tu me harías esto

-bueno de hecho yo….

-Me lo llevé por que ¡Esa salera era mía por derecho!¡era la última que quedaba en la tienda y yo la aparte y cuando regresé ya no estaba,…¡ya que ella se la llevó primero! ¿Qué acaso no entiendes la frustración que sentí? Fue horrible ¿entiendes? HORRIBLE ¡yo quería esa salera en forma de calabaza y ella se la llevo! …¡Oh! ¿Por qué la gente es tan egoísta? ¿Por qué?

-quizá ella no sabía que la quería-sugirió de pronto Alan tratando de safarse del loco anciano sin éxito alguno. Albus le miró largamente y se soltó a llorar como toda una Magdalena en el hombro de Alan, mientras este le daba palmaditas en la cabeza mirando las puertas de salida con mucho anhelo.

-Quizá…pero yo la quería

-así pasa señor, no todo mundo obtiene lo que quiere

-¿entonces…tu me comprendes?

-claaaaaaro que comprendo y comprendo muy bien-le tranquilizó Alan pensando en las puertas de salida, el director satisfecho enjugó una lágrima y se sentó de nuevo mirando a su izquierda …

-oh! Que tonto soy jejeje aquí estaba debí cubrirlo con mi manga-rió tontamente el director recuperando la jovialidad con la que había llegado

-"¿Por qué no puedo soñar con personajes menos locos?TT"-Alan amablemente se despidió y decidió volver a su cuarto y esperar hasta su hora para no tener contacto alguno con el director que parecía haber perdido la cordura, si es que alguna vez la tuvo-lo bueno es que le dieron algo para tranquilizarse-pensó sarcásticamente

Después de un largo rato llegó la hora que Alan estaba esperando: Daría clases de pociones

Tomó sus cosas y caminó con pasó apresurado hasta las mazmorras, por suerte las había hallado el día anterior cuando pasó lo de la explosión así que no fue mucho problema para regresar ahí.

En el camino se fue encontrando caras largas y tristes de los chicos más jóvenes, como si les hubieran regañado. En una esquina una niña de unos 11 años lloraba desconsolada mientras dos de sus amigas trataban de reconfortarla

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-o profesor Snape-las tres chiquillas se levantaron mirando al profesor tímidamente-no pasa nada.

-¿Nada? Entonces ¿por qué llora esta pequeña?

-es es que….snif-la niña limpió con su manga sus ojos respirando agitadamente

-a ver tranquila-en la bolsa de su túnica sacó un pañuelo, se inclinó y le secó las lágrimas a la pequeña de forma paternal haciendo que se tranquilizara-¿ya te sientes mejor?-la pequeña asintió tímidamente haciendo un leve puchero-muy bien, ahora explícame lo que pasó

-el director me acusó de haberle visto robando dulces en la cocina y eso no es cierto

-y a mí me dijo que le había espiado esta mañana en su baño…ni siquiera se donde queda su cuarto-se quejó la otra niña

-y a mi me acusó de haberle espiado debajo de su túnica ayer….¡y eso no es cierto! ¡Por que eso lo hice la semana pasada!-sus amigas y Alan miraron a la niña con una ceja alzada-er…es que yo….El caso es que no lo hice-se dijo indignada cruzándose de brazos.

-miren no se preocupen por eso, el Director está un poco enfermo el día de hoy, pero ya se le pasará.

-¿De veras, por que comenzó a corretear a el profesor Flitwick por que dijo que le había robado su azucarera

-ehm…..si en serio- dijo no muy convencido- sólo es….pasajero lo que le pasa, ¿entendido?-las tres pequeñas asintieron-Así que no se preocupen por lo que les diga el director sólo dedíquense a lo suyo

-Gracias Profesor Snape-la niña que había llorado se estiró hacia el profesor sin miedo alguno y le dio un beso en la mejilla, usted es muy bueno.

-¡¡¡siii, abrazo de panda!-las tres pequeñas se lanzaron a Alan abrazándolo con mucha fuerza, este se quedó extrañado por el comportamiento tan efusivo hacia él, ¿no era acaso el temido profesor de pociones?

-¡Oh! Que escena más bella-dijo una voz femenina detrás de Alan, apartó a las niñas que al parecer no querían quitarse de su lado.

-Cuando sea grande me casaré con él-escuchó decir a una de ellas

-"Bien esto se pone cada vez más extraño"-al girarse se topó con todo un grupo de chicas enjugándose las lágrimas mirando hacia él de una forma enternecida.

Al parecer era el grupo al que daría clases, ya que vió a Hermione entre ellas y a sus espaldas estaban los chicos con los ojos entrecerrados, unos hasta hacían caras de asco.

-profesor usted tiene un corazón de oro-suspiró Pansy para el desagrado de Draco que refunfuñaba desde su lugar cruzado de brazos.

-ehm….gracias….supongo…errr es hora de las clases-miró a las chicas con mucha extrañeza

-oh si, el salón ¡chicas!¡Ahora!-de pronto una alfombra verde con letras doradas que a lo largo decía "Severus Snape te adoramos" salió de una mazmorra deteniéndose hasta los pies de Alan.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-nada profesor sólo las chicas de Slytherin queremos hacerle saber lo mucho que le apreciamos y respetamos-dijo Pansy relamiéndose el labio superior

-¡Bien se acabó! ¡no pienso tolerar más esto!¡Esta vez dejaré las cosas en claro o deja de adularlo o terminamos!

-Bien Draco ¡dile!

-¡Si!¡Reclama lo que te pertenece!-vitorearon los amigos del rubio mientras caminaba orgullosamente hacia Pansy que no dejaba de relamerse el labio superior, y según notó Alan no era la única, pareciera que las chicas de Slytherine se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerlo.

-¡Pansy!

-¿Qué? Oh Draco ¿ahora que quieres? ¿No vez que estoy ocupada?-dijo la chica con voz monótona mirando a Draco con desprecio.

- ¡Pansy tú y yo debemos hablar!-Dijo Draco con voz autoritaria guiando a la joven a un rincón apartado de los oídos de los demás.

En menos de 30 segundos se escucharon gritos y lamentos de Draco que seguía a Pansy de rodillas con las manos entre lazadas rogando como un mártir.

- ¿Qué crees que le haya contestado?-preguntó Goyle a Crabbe este dedicó una última mirada a Draco razonando la situación.

-No lo sé, es muy confuso, igual prefirió a Draco.

Pansy regresó con una sonrisa en la cara y Draco tras de ella llorando desconsoladamente, Crabbe y Goyle se acercaron a él preguntándole.

-Bien…¿y que te dijo?

-Este es el día de las lágrimas ¿cierto?-se dijo Alan mirando tan lamentable escena-bien basta de esto es hora de la clase…¡ey! ¿Ahora que?- dos chicas de Gryffindor le tomaron por los brazos guiándolo por el camino que habían hecho las chicas de la otra casa.

-No los tome en cuenta profesor-dijo Parvatil en un suspiro

-Cierto amiga, mejor mire la bella decoración que hemos hecho en el nuevo salón-al entrar Alan abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver la mazmorra tapizada con fotografías de Severus enmarcadas en corazones rojos.

-Tendré pesadillas toda la noche-dijo Ron asomando la cabeza para ver el temible espectáculo.

Todas las chicas suspiraron al entrar y ver todas las expresiones de Severus en las paredes; unas giraban sus cabezas mirándoles despectivamente, otras movían un caldero al compás del segundero del reloj, y unas cuantas leían pacíficamente un libro de pociones pasando las hojas con suavidad mirando de vez en cuando a su alrededor con un aire de misterio, pero la foto que dejó a Alan petrificado no era ninguna de estas si no una que estaba al frente del salón en la que se veía una pintura de Snape en tanga bailando la macarena.

-¿le gusta? La hicimos ayer en la noche.

-Lavender, que pregunta, ¡claro que le gusta, tan sólo mira su expresión

-"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" "se supone deben odiarme no idolatrarme"-pensó tratando de reponerse de su sorpresa, era como si hubiera entrado a una película de terror.

-asco asco asco asco asco asco asco asco asco asco asco asco asco-se repetía Ron tapándose los ojos al haber notado la pintura bailarina

-err sólo por curiosidad…¿a quién se le ocurrió toda esta…ejem…decoración?-preguntó Harry mirando con repulsión todo el salón, ¿Cómo alguien podría concentrarse en hacer una poción con tantos Snape mirándoles y uno bailándoles en paños menores?

-¡A mí!-dijo Hermione sonriendo de oreja a oreja. A Ron se le cayó la boca temblándole un poco las manos

-Creo que escuché mal jeje creí decir a Hermione que a ella se le había ocurrido hacer toda esta cursilería-todas las chicas fulminaron con la mirada a Ron retrocediendo un poco para que no le asesinaran

-amigo creo que escuchaste bien-dijo Harry entre dientes, de pronto sintió ganas de vomitar.

-pero…¿Por qué?-insistió Ron mirando a Hermione como si fuera una demente

- Ron, para el corazón, no hay razón…sólo…se hace lo que te nace

-lindo verso-dijo entrecerrando los ojos-pero…¿Por qué Snape?-todas las chicas suspiraron en cuanto le mencionó

-por que es tan inteligente, atento y bello en cada una de sus proporciones si sabes lo que quiero decir-dijo la chica en un suspiro y todas asintieron.

-"Dudo que esto ayude a conocer mejor a Severus Snape para mi actuación"-se dijo Alan inhalando profundamente

-¿bello?-repitió Seamus rascándose la cabeza

-Creo que aparte de locas ciegas-dijo Neville quedamente a sus compañeros

-pero si apenas ayer en la mañana dijiste que era el hombre más horrible, insensible y estúpido que existía en la faz de la tierra-comentó Harry siendo ahora el centro de las miradas de odio

-Es que antes no lo había visto bien ¿de acuerdo?-siguió la chica entre dientes

-err no quisiera interrumpir su conversación pero…

-oh lo siento tanto profesor, le hemos quitado valiosos minutos de su clase, no se preocupe, lo repondremos al final

Los chicos protestaron y las chicas asentían con sonrisas de oreja a oreja

-n…no no se preocupe….er todos a sus lugares-las chicas tomaron lugar hasta adelante sentándose hasta cuatro personas por mesa, hasta adelante Hermione y Pansy peleaban el lugar que estaba frente al escritorio del profesor.

-"Ya casi despierto estoy seguro, ya casi despierto" –caminó nerviosamente entre las mesas para llegar hasta el frente del aula-Por favor que alguien me pellizque ¡Ay!

-A sus órdenes profe-dijo Millicent con su voz gruesa en un susurro guiñándole un ojo, acababa de darle un pellizco en el trasero de Alan provocando risillas nerviosas entre las chicas.

-Gracias-miró de mala manera a su atacante y siguió su camino-…no lo vuelva a hacer ¿entendido?..."Nota personal: no pensar en voz alta"

-como usted lo desee-contestó la joven en el mismo tono.

-Bien…ehm….saquen todas sus cosas y comenzaremos; Hoy veremos la poción llamada Veneno del engaño: esta poción es usada para que las personas digan la verdad, de lo contrario sufrirán de una muerte súbita-Harry se preocupó de momento, al profesor Snape siempre le había gustado ponerle a él como ejemplo para pociones peligrosas como esas. Alan tomó su libro donde venían los ingredientes y comenzó a anotar en la pizarra hasta que una voz muy peculiar interrumpió la clase

-se oye tan sensual cuando dice la palabra veneno

-¿Señorita Lovegood? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Me sacaron del salón por no poner atención a la profesora Mcgonagall, pasé por acá y se me ocurrió a ver las maravillas de su clase

-pero si me toca con usted en…bah olvídelo, los demás vayan por los ingredientes y tomen los utensilios que necesiten para elaborar la poción y quiero dos personas por mesa por favor-las chicas obedecieron no de muy buena gana ya que ahora tendrían que estar más alejadas de su amado profesor.

-Harry, ¿qué les pasa a las chicas? en verdad que no entiendo, es como si tuvieran un maleficio sobre ellas

-no lo sé todas llegaron en la noche muy raras, hasta Hermione parecía distinta después de estar con Snape.

-si se de lo que hablan chicos, a ese maleficio se le llama Severitis-dijo Dean apareciendo de la nada hablando con aires de "yo lo se todo"

-¿de que hablas Dean?

-Bueno creo que sólo es un enamoramiento pasajero así como ocurre con el medio del espectáculo, ¿Cuántas veces no has visto chicas que lanzan prendas íntimas a un grupo musical?

-Eso es distinto, por que ¡ninguno de ellos nos dan clases de pociones y ninguno de ellos se llaman Snape!

-mmm debe ser por que se acerca la primavera-sugirió Harry alzando los hombros

-¡ja! ¡Primavera mis calzoncillos! Ellas están hechizadas….igual hasta fue el cometa ese….quizá el deseo de Snape era que todas las mujeres se murieran por él

-o…quizá el deseo de Hermione se cumplió

-¿de que hablan ustedes?

-bueno…-Ron miró a Harry pensando si sería bueno confiar en Dean

-es que Hermione pidió un deseo al cometa en el que Snape cambiara de personalidad

-y así sería más agradable

-mmm ¿más agradable para todos o sólo para ellas?-Harry y Ron se miraron de reojo

-errr….sólo agradable

-bueno supongo ese fue el problema, ella debió ser más específica ¿nunca has escuchado eso de "ten cuidado con lo que deseas"?

-Bueno…viéndolo de esa manera…que bueno que sólo afecta a las mujeres…

-Si claro…je sólo las mujeres…-Dean miró a ambos lados nerviosamente y cuando Harry y Ron se distrajeron sacó una fotografía de su libro con una fotografía de Severus-Nadie nunca sabrá nuestro secreto ¡oh amor mío! Tendré que compartirte con varias pero mi corazón aún te pertenecerá-lo sostuvo un rato en su pecho y luego lo volvió a guardar

-¿Dijiste algo Dean?

-no, no nada sólo que ellas son unas ridículas jeje

-si es cierto-asintió Ron mirando con recelo a Alan …bueno a Severus y a la presuntuosa pintura de él en tanga.

Alan por su parte caminaba entre las mesas fingiendo revisar los trabajos de los chicos, ya que no tenía la más mínima idea de si estarían haciéndolo correctamente o estarían a punto de un cataclismo.

Se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio rezando que no doliera mucho las explosiones en cadena, si es que llegaba a ocurrir una

-si quiere le ayudo a revisar profe-se giró y vió a Hermione en un estado de mujer fatal en el que se acercaba a hablarle de manera sensual en su oído mientras chupaba una paleta roja y ovalada.

-"Uhm no está tan mal para tener 16 años"-se dijo lanzando una pequeña miradita a Hermione que seguía en la misma actitud-"Es un sueño quizá debería divertirme un rato y… ¡O.O!¡¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo!si podría ser mi niet…digo mi hija" –aclaró su garganta nerviosamente y se levantó de golpe- Gracias por su ofrecimiento señorita, pero ¿ya terminó usted?

-claro…y lo terminé muy bien…si quiere también le puedo ayudar…si sabe de lo que hablo

-je…si quizá sólo un ratito podamos….¡NO!...¡señorita Granger no me hable de esa manera!

-¿qué? Yo hablo de la poción para que así recuerde como hacerla-todos giraron su vista hacia ellos para ver lo que pasaba poniendo nervioso a Alan.

-o…si si yo también hablaba de lo mismo jeje, chicos sigan en lo suyo si no les bajaré puntos

-Me encanta cuanto baja puntos

-¿señorita Lovegood sigue aquí?

-me encanta cuando ignora mi presencia

-¿Podría salir de esta clase? Con usted tengo en unas horas más adelante

-me encanta cuando me corre del salón-la chica se despidió dando un beso al aire mirando los cuadros con demencia-y decían que yo era la loca…aaa bueno finalmente puedo decir que soy normal entre todas las chicas de Hogwarts.

-"Que horror…y todavía cuando despierte tendré que preocuparme por la firma de autógrafos TT No será al menos tan pesado como todo esto ¿verdad?"

.-………………………………………………………………………………………………

-O… mi cabeza….-se quejó Severus al despertar sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas-esas pastillas para el Stress sólo me hicieron quedarme dormido-se dijo así mismo mirando a su alrededor, estaba en el mismo lugar donde había despertado la primera vez-Por Merlín, ¿Cómo llegué aquí?-miró al reloj que habría visto en un principio, se espantó cuando notó que habían pasado 15 horas desde que estuvo con la extraña fotógrafa, se preguntó si habría hecho la toma de fotos o se la pedirían de nuevo ya que no recordaba nada de lo que habría sucedido en ese cuarto. Se levantó con cautela caminando al baño para hacer sus necesidades matutinas, y cuando se vio en el espejo no pudo evitar sorprenderse al notar que tenía un vendaje en la cabeza y también tenía un ojo de color oscuro y el otro claro.

-Había olvidado la cosa que me puso el tipo ese en los ojos-respiró hondo y se quitó el pupilente oscuro, el otro se habría caído en alguna parte-estos muggles, no se como es que se martirizan con cosas como estas-una lágrima brotó del ojo derecho de Snape cuando salió el pupilente como si estuviera más aliviado.

-¿Señor Rickman? –Teo abrió la puerta cuando nadie contestó al tocar, había escuchado ruido y supuso que Alan ya habría despertado, era una suerte por que justamente eso iba a hacer pero le preocupaba que al momento de despertarlo este brincaría como maniático a gritarle como un perro embravecido, nunca antes le había dado tanto miedo su jefe era como si hubiese cambiado de personalidad. Tenía la mínima esperanza que tan sólo fuese una pequeña etapa de problemas de actitud.

-¿Quién es…?a eres tú-dijo despectivamente saliendo del baño mientras se lavaba los dientes-espera un segundo ya salgo-dijo con voz monótona metiéndose de nuevo al baño, se escuchó correr el agua de la llave y salió secándose la boca con una toalla-¿Ahora que?

-Bu…bueno ehm-la mujer se puso nerviosa al notar que su jefe seguía con el mismo humor que el día anterior, y eso no era nada bueno, y menos cuando tenía que recordarle que ese día tendría que…-llamó su representante señor, dice que en una hora tendrá que ir al centro para dar la firma de autógrafos.

-tenía que ser-se frotó los ojos tratando de calmar sus nervios, estaba harto de estar ahí era mejor tener que enfrentar al tenebroso que tener que atender frivolidades tan estúpidas como esas-bien, dile a Tomás que se prepare para llevarme en lo que me visto

-no necesitará que yo…

-¿me ayude? No gracias con lo que me hizo ponerme ayer fue más que suficiente-dijo en tono y severo mirando a la mujer con rencor como si hubiera sido toda la culpa de ella

-señor pero yo no…

-¡cállese y mejor salga antes de que la corra de esta pútrida mansión de segunda!-la mujer salió a regaña dientes del cuarto pensando que todos los hombres eran iguales

-como si yo hubiera elegido esta mansión, ¡Pero hay un dios!¡que todo lo ve!-la mujer bajó por las escaleras hablando y refunfuñando sola

-Buenas tía,¿'oras que pasó?

-¡Nada! Sólo que tu jefecito sigue igual que ayer ¡Está que no se aguanta!

-Úchale, pues ni modos ya nos cagó el zorrillo

-Tomás ya deja de hablar como un barbaján, si por eso se supone te cambiaste para acá, para tener más caché y porte-dijo la mujer con voz elegante levantando el dedo meñique

-bueee, si caché y porte siempre lo he tenido, ¿Qué no se me nota?-la mujer le miró en silencio cambiando el tema

-por cierto el señor Rickman dice que te prepares para que lo lleves a eso de la firma.

-jejejeje

-¿de que te ríes?

-nada sólo me preguntaba como se iría a vestir hoy-Teo puso los ojos en blanco dando una media vuelta hacia la cocina

-¡no digas bobadas y apúrate!

-Uchale creo que el jefecito no es el único de malas

-¡ya vete! ¡Saquéese!

-Je que bueno es tener tías bien tiernas-Teo tornó los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a la cocina para darle el desayuno a su jefe- supongo tendré que ir por una limosina y arreglarme muy fufurufo ¡argh! como me chocan esos trajes de pingüino pero bueno, espero al menos ver buenas carnes en la firma jeje

-¿Aún no han salido?-preguntó una voz impaciente proveniente de una camioneta negra

-no…pero no debe faltar mucho no te preocupes…tan sólo en pocas horas Alan Rickman será todo nuestro ¡Buahahaha!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Bueno más de mis tonterías finalmente terminadas jeje, ok no es lo que esperaba y supongo ustedes tampoco pero fue lo que llegó en el momento jus jus_

_Lamento la infinita tardanza pero dada la situación de que no hallé mis hojas…bueno, he tenido que idear nuevas cosas para el fic…y se me han ocurrido uno que otro Spoiler de la película jeje, no será mucho...pero daré a explicar (espero) cosas que pasaron o no pasaron en la película ;)_

_Tonterías y más tonterías jejeje (no se me ocurre nada que poner más que eso :P) _

_En el próximo capítulo veremos un poco más a Snape en la firma y quizá Alan tenga un problema con cierto tatuaje jeje son ideas que aun no me he decidido en como plantearlas, pero algo ahí esta jus jus _

_He perdido la cuenta de los fics que me faltan así que sólo diré que espero pronto acabar jajja ;P, no en serio, según yo y mis cuentas han de faltar como…4 capítulos…regáñenme cuando me tarde para que me ponga las pilas por favor miren que nada más así aprendo :P jaja (a la que le gusta la mala vida)_

_Oh por cierto un minuto de silencio de favor por mis 4 mascotas que murieron en esta navidad buuu, pareceré una mala dueña pero explicaré, mi perra de 12 años la tuve que llevar a dormir por que tenía un tumor cancerígeno que ya le afectaba, mi hámster de 2 años y medio pues murió de viejita (en la mera navidad), y una parejita de pericos australianos murieron de frio :s debió ser un cambio climático muy duro por la noche o quien sabe…a si y el señor de la tiendita de la esquina también je, unas extrañas vacaciones en cierto modo, al menos toda mi gente está bien y espero también ustedes se las hayan pasado bien en sus vacaciones junto con los suyos;)_

_De nuevo agradezco su infinita paciencia ;) _

_En cuanto a los reviews…. Vale esa me la guardo para la próxima jeje sólo mando agradecimientos a Miss-Andreina-Snape, BlackLady-AoD, marissastack __Malu Snape Rickman__, Mia Azakura, Esmeralda, Landoms 182, _Altariel de Valinor, MeilinSnape y edysev _por su review y apoyo_ (edysev si te apareces por acá te agradezco el review de ejem ya sabes el otro jeje lamento lo que le hice a la tortuga XD pero ni hablar me pervertí en el proceso jeje)

_También agradecimientos a Demona (si te he visto por la orden jeje), Dinka Snape, salid y a Eydren Snape 1 a quienes también agradezco su review y aparte les doy la bienvenida jeje (sólo una duda dudosa Eydren Snape, ¿eres Esmeralda de las veces anteriores?)_

_Si me faltó alguien échenme un reclamo jej_

_(Momento de descarga frustrada de la autora: son las10:14 pm jueves 12 de enero del 2006 y anuncio que esta mugrada de máquina no me quiere abrir FANFICTION ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!MALDITA SEA MI SUERTEEEEEEEEEEEEE TAMPOCO ME ABRE GOOGLE!)_

_(Momento de gloria de la autora: son las 10:18pm 12 de enero del 2006 y después de escribir mi frustración fanfiction finalmente abre después de una hora y media Im so happyyyyyy)_

_(Momento de alegría de la Autora: son las 10:34 del mismo dia ,después de pelearme de nuevo con la página de fanfiction al fin pude entrar en login para bajar el capitulo buaaaa al fin ¡ahí les va el cap!)_

_Ahora si después de echar rayos y truenos me despido deseándoles lo mejor para este nuevo año y en este hermoso mes cuando nuestro Snappy cumple años jeje y como si eso fuera poco Alan le continúa en 21 de febrero que monadas jeje_

_Byeces! Si les gustó el cap mándenme un review y si n…¡ también! aunque no lo cambiaré ya que ya está escrito jeje pero de todos modos se podrá mejorar el próximo(que ojala sea pronto) nn_


	10. Problemas y más problemas

**Problemas y más problemas**

-Vaya señor Rickman ahora si parece decente-Severus lanzó una gélida a mirada al chofer, este apenas y parecía intimidado, era como si tan sólo ignorara cínicamente a la gente de su alrededor.

-¿Cómo es que este tipo…es decir yo te haya contratado?

-je quien sabe es lo que todo mundo pregunta…para mi que estaba borracho ese día

-seguramente-dijo entre dientes acomodándose su suéter negro de cuello de tortuga el cual hacía muy buen juego con el pantalón negro que se había puesto, esta vez se vistió y peinó como creyó más conveniente y se prometió no volver a confiar en ninguno de esos muggles que parecían haber caído de marte.

Aunque muy pero muy internamente sabía que en parte era culpa suya, pero claro que al ser Severus Snape jamás admitiría tal cosa, los demás eran del error no él¡¡pero claro así son todos los hombres! Que se podía esperar de ellos más que…-Snape toce-(¿estamos hablando de tus frustraciones de los hombres o de mi historia?)-ehm…quizá de las dos cosas, pero nadie se dará cuenta (aún sigues narrando la historia oô)-uhm…¿en serio? (ajam ¬¬)OoO ee…ignoren el párrafo anterior por favor nnU, llegó una desquiciada y reemplazó mi lugar y…ella ha sido la culpable no yo (sólo falta que le eches culpa a ese "alguien" por atrasarte con la historia¬¬) OO mira que no es mala idea-Alan entra corriendo-(disculpa ¿Cuándo seguirás con la historia? están esperando)…--u voy voy.

-¿Listo señor?-Tomás se acomodó en el asiento mientras tronaba los dedos para tomar el volante

-ahm si…pero primero ayúdame a poner esta cosa-se apresuró a decir Severus recordando el susto mortal que le había dado el día anterior cuando conducía

-bien, pero ya me va debiendo varias ¿eh?-Tomás bajó de la limosina y abrochó el cinturón de seguridad de Severus, cuando todo estuvo listo regresó a su lugar para emprender su camino-ahora pasemos primero por su agente los guardaespaldas nos seguirán por detrás para "guardar su espalda" jajajajaja-Tomás comenzó a reir como bobo, Severus le ignoró y giró los ojos en molestia.

-a…que bien-asintió con desgano, lo único que le importaba era encontrar una manera para salir de ese lugar-"La única manera de salir de aquí es averiguando la manera en la que quede envuelto en este desastre"-Severus bajó la ventanilla a la mitad ya que le habían indicado que no la bajara toda por su propia seguridad. En ese momento un auto negro pasó con un extraño sujeto mirando hacia Severus, este frunció el ceño y el sujeto que se ocultaba bajo su sombrero levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para dejar ver su maléfica sonrisa erizando la piel de Severus.

-¿Pasa algo señor?-en un rechinido el auto viró por otro lado de la calle desapareciendo de su vista.

-no…no es nada, sólo mis nervios eso es todo-Severus frotó sus ojos con sus dedos reclinándose sobre su asiento.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los que Severus se dejó decaer por unos momentos, Tomás acomodó su espejo para verlo sintiendo un poco de lástima por él.

-no es fácil ser como usted ¿eh?

-¿disculpa?

-si, imagino lo difícil que debe ser para usted tener que soportar tantas presiones a veces parece como si estuviera cargando el mundo…pero vamos, todo mundo carga con su propio mundo señor, usted al menos tiene la suerte de poseer todo lo necesario para sobresalir, si no míreme, lo único que pude encontrar…por ahora…es sólo un trabajo de chofer…y no es que me queje claro, la verdad se ha vuelto muy entretenido trabajar con usted en especial desde ayer -Severus hizo una mueca entre risa y desagrado-en fin el caso es que debe ser más optimista, tomar y dar lo mejor que la vida le ofrece y disfrutarla.

-Hay gente Tomás…que no se puede dar ese gusto-Severus agachó su cabeza mirando dentro de sí, sobre su propia vida, sobre su propio pasado.

-Todo mundo se puede dar ese gusto señor-Severus alzó la cabeza mirando a Tomás que se giró a verlo-pero a veces la gente no la ve por que no quiere quizá por miedo o por cansancio, no lo sé, pero eso debe ser como rendirse…y al menos yo no veo que usted sea del tipo de personas que se rindan

-¿Y tú como puedes saberlo?

-mmm bueno al menos es la impresión que me ha dado desde que lo conocí

-¿Qué…?-en ese momento un claxon hizo que Tomás volviera su cara al camino virando en un horrible rechinido hacia la izquierda

-¡CUIDADO!-Severus se sujeto a mil uñas del asiento cuando un gran camión lleno de turistas se dirigía hacia ellos

-… y a la derecha encontrarán el restaurante donde todos los famosos realizan sus reuniones para negociar-mucha gente sacó sus cámaras y con un gran ¡Oh!tomaron varias fotos-y al frente veremos la limosina de Alan Rickman conducido por el chofer de Alan Rickman con Alan Rickman dentro gritando por su vida dirigiéndose justamente hacia nosotros con la posibilidad de que haya un impacto entre ambos y morir todos en el proceso-la gente exclamó un gran ¡Oh! Y comenzó a sacar varias fotografías hacia la limosina que giró exitosamente en el último momento evitando el impacto con el camión

-¡Rayos! Casi tenemos la suerte de chocar con la limosina de Alan Rickman, el chofer de Alan Rickman y el propio Alan Rickman y así ser recordadas por ser una de las muertas en el accidente del deceso de Alan Rickman-dijo una chica con desánimo

-mmm no se por que pero creo que te gusta Alan Ricman-le contestó la otra cruzándose de brazos

-.-

-Wohaaaaaaaaaaa esto si que es conducir yeaaaaaa ¿ve? A esto me refiero hay que tomar lo que la vida nos da y disfrutarla…¿señor?...-Tomás miró por el espejo y se encontró con un Alan con cara de terror como si hubiera sido victima de la niña del aro (buehehe) aferrándose al asiento a mil uñas.-¿se encuentra bien?-siguió mirando y el actor no se movía-uy creo que ya maté al ruco…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Aún no entiendo por que la sangre sucia tuvo que revisar nuestras pociones-replicó Zabini en las afueras del salón con total indignación.

-pfff como se volvió la consentida de Snape…igual hasta tuvo que darle algo a cambio….-dijo Vincent con aire deductivo

-No sé, yo pensé que era por que el profesor Snape había tenido problemas con la memoria y que por eso solicitó ayuda-siguió Goyle rascándose la barbilla

-Pero ¿Por qué la sangre sucia y no Draco?

-yo les tengo una mejor pregunta-continuó ahora Draco que al parecer a penas era participe de la conversación-!Por qué Pansy me dejó por él?TT-Draco calló en un mar de llanto sonando de vez en cuando su nariz con su manga para el desagrado de sus amigos se fue dejando caer hasta hacerse un ovillo chupándose el pulgar como un bebé.

-Creo que Draco perdió el toque-masculló Zabini con una ceja alzada

-ahora que lo mencionan¿Por qué todas las chicas están tan…amables con él?

-¡Ja¿Amables Goyle?-Draco se paró de un salto para el espanto de sus gorilas-¡llamas ser amable a eso!-corrió de regreso al aula que parecía ahora museo femenil, chicas de la escuela se formaban para ver la decoración que habían hecho las de quinto, se hizo paso entre algunas más y con el brazo temblando señaló a la pintura bailarina de Severus que había tomado un receso, tan sólo permanecía ahí parado silbando una melodía extraña (la de Harrry Potter al iniciar la película jejeje), las chicas suspiraban con cada tono agudo que daba el Severus silbador

-mmm bueno yo sólo decía que…

-Todo está perdido ToT-dijo Draco sacando un tarro de cerveza de la nada-he perdido a mi protector, a mi novia y a mi control sobre la cerveza

-Nunca antes habías tenido problema con la cerveza-dijo Blaise rascándose la cabeza

-¿vez a los que me refiero?-de un sorbo se acabó el tarro, Crabe y Goyle por mera costumbre alabaron ese acto

-oh! Estuvo fantástico

-¡si genial¡Házlo de nuevo!

-¡Hic!ooo cállense bola de aduladores y ¡tú también Barney!-se exaltó señalando a un lugar junto a él que estaba vacío

-er ¿de quien hablas?

-¡Hic! De ese tonto Dinosaurrrio morado que no deja de cantar tonterías-dio otro sorbo a su tarro de cerveza que estaba de nuevo llena

-Tonto es el que hace tonterías-dijo un chico de Huffelpuff que pasó rápidamente a un lado de ellos

-pfff ¬¬ ese tal "Rarest Gump" me cae mal, todo le sale bien al imbécil-masculló Zabini

-Draco ¿cómo le haces para que siempre esté lleno el tarro?

-oh es fácil Blaissssse, pregúntale a Barney él me enseñó-los amigos del rubio miraron al espacio vacío con un poco de temor (se escucha una musiquita de los expedientes secretos X)

-Poco falta para que pierda la cordura ¿cierto?

-¿Potterrrr? Tu….maldito chupa huevos hicishte que esto pasara-acusó Draco apenas manteniéndose de pie

-¿cómo sabe que te encanta chupar los huevos?-preguntó Ron de manera inocente los amigos del rubio no hicieron otra cosa más que mirar a Harry con sorpresa

-¡No es lo que piensan!-se apresuró a decir el ojiverde

-Este libro se ha vuelto muy pornográfico-dijo Crabe y Goyle le corrigió

-querrás decir colegio

-a si eso colegio, je no se por que dije eso..

-como sea, Ron habla de los huevos de pascua-dijo Harry poniéndose rojo, todos le miraron de manera insegura

-En todo caso ¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Zabini tomando posición de lider dado que Draco estaba algo indispuesto.

-venimos a hacer una tregua con ustedes temporalmente claro

-a ver zanahoria¿quieres hacer una nosotros?

-eso dijo-siguió Harry entre dientes mientras Ron retenía su coraje, los Slytherine se miraron y terminaron en romperse a carcajadas.

-¿Y por que….por que haríamos eso? Jajajaja

-Lo obvio salta a la vista-Harry señaló a el salón de reunión y los Slytherine dejaron de reir

-¿Sabes como detener esta locura?-preguntó Zabini con interés

-Claro que no"Einstein", por eso queremos hacer una sociedad con ustedes para que así resolvamos esto-los Slytherine no supieron como reaccionar, para empezar por que sabían que Harry les había ofendido pero no sabían como ya que no conocían el término" Einstein".

-Bien, de acuerdo-asintió Zabini mientras Crabbe y Goyle levantaban al rubio que había comenzado a hablar de nuevo al espacio-y bien ¿Qué piensan sobre todo esto?

-pensamos que quizá Snape hizo algo para hechizar a las chicas…

-como un tónico de amor-terminó de decir Ron

-pfff gran teoría, eso lo dice todo mundo

-si, pero no "todo el mundo" ha investigado-Zabini se rascó la barbilla mirando con sospecha a los Gryffindors

-¿qué sugieren?

-que rebusquemos en los cuartos de Snape, en su oficina o en cualquier parte donde el suela ir, por eso los necesitamos a ustedes, lo conocen mejor que nosotros.

-al menos por las buenas-masculló Ron

-No me digan, si desde ayer parece que se la pasan de maravilla

-si, pero por que anda mal de la cabeza para colmo-mientras Zabini pensaba Draco comenzó a reír de manera estruendosa

-jajaj ya entendí Einstein jajjaajaja

-pues no podría ayudarles mucho…yo sólo lo conozco un poco por Draco, el sabe hasta la contraseña de su oficina-todos miraron hacia Draco que seguía riendo como un loco

-bien, eso es todo gracias por su tiempo-Ron se di un giro pero Harry le detuvo por el brazo

-¿Pueden sacarle la información?-Zabini dio un suspiro mirando a Crabbe y Goyle que respondían a Harry con una alzada de hombros

-lo intentaremos, pero entonces ustedes tendrían que entrar a revisar .

-¿Por qué sólo nosotros?-preguntó Ron mirando desafiante al Slytherine

-todo quieren ¿no, mira que será difícil para nosotros lidiar con Draco en esas condiciones para que todavía corramos el riesgo de echarnos la soga al cuello por su plan, que a fin de cuentas ustedes fueron los de la "magnífica idea"

-Bien, bien, pero podrán sacarle la información.-Zabini miró de nuevo a Draco

-no prometo nada, si nos dice algo se los haremos saber a la hora de la comida después será problema suyo, y si averiguan algo pues que mejor para el colegio.

-Bueno, pues ahí queda

-Hasta la hora de la comida entonces-los Gryffindors se retiraron con la esperanza de que pudieran sacarle algo al rubio, cosa que se veía muy difícil.

-Barney eshh un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra menteeeee she hache calabashaa y come mucha gente

-¿alguien conoce un remedio para la cruda?-Crabbe y Goyle alzaron los hombros negando con la cabeza-bien, entonces lo lanzaremos al lago.

-¿Y para que? Oo

-¿no se podría ahogar?

-el sabe nadar, además podemos sacarlo con magia, lo importante es llenarlo de agua fría hasta que reaccione

-pe-pero

-nada, es un brillante plan-Zabini giró sus ojos hacia arriba y comenzó a reir como maniatico.

-pero no podríamos…

-al lago ¡he dicho!-Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron callados tomando a Draco por los brazos para llevarlo al lago

-¡nooooooooooooooooo¡ no me sheparen de Barney¡¡Todo lo que amo me lo quitan¡ Buaaaaaaaaaa!

Mientras por otro lado Alan permanecía encerrado en un ropero viejo, ya que hacía pocas horas las chicas habían perdido el control sobre sí mismas¿Qué les habría pasado que estaban tan obsesionadas con Severus Snape?

-Dios…este sueño parece eterno¿no será que esto sea….? No pamplinas…esto no podría ser real…¿o sí?-se inquietó cuando escuchó ruido fuera de su seguro ropero

-debe estar por aquí…

-¡quizá esté en la biblioteca!

-ojala con lo que me encanta verlo leer-la chica dio un suspiro

-¿entonces que esperamos¡Vamos!-Alan se relajó y siguió con su nueva teoría

-¿y si quedé atrapado en una dimensión, o cielos¿Dónde estoy, Jk jamás me comentó que esto pasaría¿qué demonios pasa aquí?-las puertas del ropero se abrieron espantando de gravedad a Alan

-oh ahí estas, he estado buscándote por todas partes-el director remiró al profesor de pociones con espanto, tenía las ropas rasgadas, su capa no la tenía, tenía un ojo morado y su mejilla rasguñada tapada por una decena de besos en su cara.

-¿Di…director?-ahora Alan estaba más espantado no sabía si el director estaría en mejores condiciones.

-Severus, tienes que venir conmigo, algo raro pasa en el colegio y al parecer todo está relacionado contigo

-le…le juro que yo no …

-lo sé lo sé, mejor ven conmigo antes de que ellas te encuentren, y antes de que vuelva a perder la razón.

Alan ahora si que estaba asustado, el director Dumbeldore sabía que estaba mal.

-ehm… en lo que llegamos…¿me puedes decir que te pasó?.

-bueno…

"**Flash Back"**

-Espero que hayan entendido la clase-dijo Alan con voz temblorosa mirando la clase de quinto año, en ella estaba Luna Lovegood con una pancarta que decía "Se mío", al igual que otras chicas que suspiraban al verle, hasta chicas de otros grados se habían colado como Ginny Weasley-si…bueno…es todo por hoy y le agradezco a la señorita Granger por su molestia en venir…

-no es ninguna molestia profe-le dijo guiñándole el ojo

-si…bueno, nos vemos-tomó unos libros y se fue por el pasillo nerviosamente, nunca antes se había sentido tan felíz que ese día terminara, estaba cerca de la salida cuando uno de sus libros cayó, se agachó para recogerlo y sintió que alguien le daba una nalgada, se incorporó rápidamente mirando hacia atrás y vió a una chica de Huffelpuff sonriéndole coquetamente

-¡Que te pasa¡No lo toque es mío!-gritó Luna

-"creo que mejor me voy"-se dijo Alan pero un jalón de su capa lo hizo quedarse

-¿Qué dicen¡Es mío!-reclamó Ginny halándolo para sí. Después de eso Alan ya no supo que pasó, se vió atrapado entre una mar de chicas peleando por él y para su desgracia él había quedado en ella. Cuando se hicieron espacio salio corriendo con un grupo de chicas que le pisaban los talones, por suerte logró saltar a una escalera que se estaba moviendo de lugar evitando que la chicas subieran por el momento, después de correr varios pasillos se metió en ese ropero donde Albus le había hallado y se le quedó mirando para decirle que se fuera con él para luego preguntarle que le había pasado y fue cuando Alan comenzó a contarle la historia en donde él estaba dando clases a Quinto año donde esta Luna y…(Alan:disculpa que interrumpa tu "interesante" monólogo, pero estas repitiendo de nuevo la historia)¿en serio? (sip UU) je perdon no se en que estaba pensado nnu(Sev:obviamente en nada¬¬)recuerda que el fic está en mis manos al igual que ustedes-ambos se miran con miedo-(bien sigue) Gracias

"**Fin de Flash Back"**

**-**No te ofendas pero esto es realmente extraño

-dígamelo a mi-refunfuñó Alan entre dientes.

-si, bueno digo, nunca fuiste tan popular con las mujeres ¡mucho menos con tus alumnas!-Albus miró fijamente a Alan-¿no estarás involucrado en algo de esto o sí?

-ehm…no lo creo, a menos que ser un poco amable tenga algo que ver

-no….hay algo más…de hecho hay algo diferente en ti-Albus miró a los ojos de Alan, este de pronto sintió algo extraño en su cabeza.

……………………………………………………………………….

-Ya está despertando

-le dije que sólo se dio un sueñito antes de tener que combatir a las terribles fans

-si claro¿no será que se desmayó después de que casi chocas con ese auto?

-Turibus señor Max se llama Turibus

-como sea, señor Rickman despierte ya llegamos es hora de irnos preparando

-¿e…de que¿qué pasó?

-se desmayó después de que este imprudente casi choca con…

-aaa señor Max no hay necesidad de tanto detalle a menos que quiera que yo diga ciertos detalles con ciertas pastillas

-jo, Tomás no se de lo que hablas-rió nerviosamente el representante mientras ayudaba a que Alan se irguiera

-¿Me quedé dormido?-Max y Tomás se vieron el uno al otro y asintieron en una desesperada afirmativa

-si eso paso

-si seguro como le había dicho ¿no Max?

-si Tomás justo como me lo habías dicho

-¿Entonces…sólo fue un sueño lo del colegio?

-¿Qué pasa jefecito?-Tomás rió morbosamente cuando notó que Alan le miraba perdido-¿soñó acaso conmigo? Jeje espero que haya sido un muy buen sueñito

-agh no seas vulgar enfrente de tu jefe-replicó Max sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda

Severus reaccionó de pronto sacudiendo su cabeza.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor Rickman?-preguntó una voz gruesa al lado de Max, quizá sería uno de sus guardaespaldas

-ehm….si estoy…estoy bien…sólo quítense de mi lado, que no me dejan respirar-dijo adoptando su mal carácter de siempre-y bien…¿donde será la dichosa firma?

-Ahí señor, señaló a una plaza donde había una fila de personas

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Aún no es hora

-sólo querían apartar su lugar señor, eso es todo, así son los fans ya debería saberlo-Fans, era la primera vez que Snape tendría que lidiar con algo como eso, y aún así tenía que actuar como si todo le fuera familiar, arrugó la nariz con desagrado cuando le invadió el nerviosismo al recordar en su sueño a si mismo encerrado en un ropero huyendo de las mujeres.

-oh ahí hay reporteros¡genial, señor por favor sonría que pronto será visto por miles de personas en televisión.

-¿mi…miles?-Severus sintió que el estómago se le retorcía tan sólo al escuchar esa cantidad

-bueno, si no es que más jeje, sería fantástico eso ¿no?-el representante se adelantó para hablar con los reporteros, Severus se dio cuenta que algunos iban hacia él y que varias chicas comenzaban a gritar como locas en cuanto le vieron.

-¡ahí esta!

-¡si es él!

-¡Alan te amamamos!

-señor, suba a la limosina-indicó uno de los guardaespaldas introduciendo rápidamente a Severus. Subió las ventanillas y la limosina se dirigió hasta el frente de la plaza. Severus se entumeció cuando sintió los gritos cada vez más cerca.

-ehm…señor debe salir…

-si…si ya voy-tragó saliva recordando las indicaciones de Max, así que sonrió al máximo de manera forzada arrugando la frente más de lo normal.

-uy a este le entró pánico escénico ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible con un actor de teatro?-pensó Tomás al ver que el actor tan sólo había salido de la limosina para pararse y sonreír al frente

-Salude-indicó por lo bajo su guardaespaldas, Severus alzó el brazo sacudiéndolo como un robot.

-uy y doble uy, si estuviera aquí Paty Chapoy ya se lo estaría comiendo vivo( una tipa de méxico que sale en ventaneando de TV Azteca, famosa por sus chismes y críticas…pfff me cae mal)

-ehm…camine señor a la mesa-indicó de nuevo el guardaespaldas y mecánicamente Severus obedeció.

-Pobre, da pena ajena y aún así lo alaban, bue, al gusto de cada quien.-Tomás prendió la limosina y lo llevó a un estacionamiento personal de la plaza. Al regresar y ver que tal iba todo no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la gran foto que estaba en la entrada….había un gran cartel con la foto del actor en paños menores disfrazado como Severus Snape.

-¿Dónde está esa maldita fotógrafa y el publicista! Los mato juro que los mato, me van a correr por su culpa-gemía el representante, ya que claramente su jefe no recordaba haber tomado esas fotos. Por suerte el "jefe" estaba tan perdido en sí mismo que no se dio cuenta que el primer paquete de fotos que le habían dado para firmar estaba él abrazado de una silla mirando al frente seductoramente.

-Señor Rickman he visto todas sus películas y la verdad todas me han encantado-dijo una mujer mayor que fue la primera que le tocó por autografiar

-errrr si, si gracias…me halaga- tomó una de las fotos y se horrorizó al verse, en ellas, al menos él con el cuerpo en el que estaba-"¿Cuándo demonios pasó esto?-Severus no tuvo otra opción que tomar la foto y poner el nombre del tipo que representaba-"no es mi cuerpo, no es mi vida, no es mi reputación tranquilo"-se repetía una y otra vez para apaciguarse.

-que diga con amor para Renet

-ehm, si si por su puesto-Snape anotó lo que le pedían, la mujer le dio un abrazo y con cara rejuvenecida se fue con todo y autógrafo

A Snape no le pareció tan difícil las primeras 10 personas, pero al pasar el tiempo y el numero de mujeres que enloquecían según pasaban los minutos la situación se tornaba diferente

-¿Cuántas más quedan Max?-preguntó con voz cansada

-mmmm unas 100 más y es todo-Max se quedó mirando una lista mientras a Severus le intentaban separar a una chica que se había prensado a él como mono a un árbol

-nada, sólo me extraña que en esta lista no haya…no importa-terminó por decir Max rascándose la cabeza

-¿le preocupa algo?-preguntó uno de los guardaespaldas, Max lo haló hacía él de manera confidencial

-La verdad sí, quiero que vigilen muy bien al señor Rickman ¿entendido, no lo dejen ir sólo a ninguna parte

-¿Por qué¿acaso su vida peligra?

-peor…puede sufrir un atentado con las criaturas más peligrosas de la tierra

-¿Quiénes?

-mira tengo esta fotografía donde las muestra llegando paseando cerca de aqui-al enseñarle la foto el guardaespaldas se tapó la boca impresionado

-¿acaso son…?

-si

-pero entonces él podría…

-si si lo sé, me acabo de enterar hace poco

-no debió haber salido

-por eso es necesario que se lo lleven inmediatamente a su casa después de este evento

-si señor así se hará-el guardaespaldas se mostró muy nervioso después de tener la plática con Max, miraba sospechosamente a cada persona que se acercaba a Alan y de vez en cuando las empujaba cuando consideraba que estaban demasiado cerca de él.

Por otro lado Tomás jugaba con un yoyo mientras esperaba que el evento terminara.

-Esto está muy aburrido, me esperaba algo mejor…-enmudeció en cuanto una mujer despampanante se le puso enfrente-…¿le…le puedo ayudar en algo señorita?

-de hecho…si, desde hace un rato te he estado observando y bueno, no se si esto le parezca muy atrevido…pero me gustaría conocerlo…mejor, si sabe a lo que me refiero-a Tomás casi se le cae la baba cuando recorrió a la mujer de pies a cabeza, llevaba un mini vestido rojo que se le embarraba en el cuerpo.

-si…si claro, todo lo que sea para ayudarle-la mujer le sonrió pícaramente

-¿dónde podríamos "hablar" a solas galante caballero

-jeje ¿galante caballero yo?-la mujer alzó una ceja y Tomás carraspeó su garganta-es decir, sígame, tengo una limosina ¿sabe?

-¿en serio, nunca he visto una ¿los asientos son cómodos?-le envió una mirada significativa, Tomás alzó la barbilla haciéndose el importante.

-Claro, son de una calidad muy chida…es decir, muy buena-la mujer con una media sonrisa hizo hacia atrás su cabello largo y rojizo de un movimiento

-seguramente así es-dijo con voz misteriosa, al llegar donde estaba la limosina Tomás ofreció que la mujer entrara en la parte trasera del auto, él entró después ansiosamente. En cuanto cerró la puerta giró su vista hacia ella sonriendo coquetamente cuando sintió que algo le pegaba en la cabeza, perdiendo totalmente el sentido.

-.-

-Señor Rickman ¿está emocionado después de tener este acercamiento directo con sus fans?

-si, seguro-contestó nerviosamente a una reportera que peleaba con otros para poner el micrófono enfrente de él

-Alan¿ no te preocupa que tu imagen sea vendida por unas fotos tan comprometedoras?-Severus se quedó mirando paralizado a otro reportero que se había colado respondiendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-si, seguro

-¿es verdad que habló con la escritora JK Rowling sobre el final de su personaje?-Severus en su mismo estado de robot contestó

-Si, seguro

-¿Podría decirnos que fue lo que le dijo?

-si, seguro-todos los reporteros se quedaron viendo y se soltaron a reír

-muy bien señor Rickman, no me lo quiera decir, pero por favor no sea sarcástico-dijo el reportero en broma, todos se quedaron mirando a Severus con sonrisas en los labios poniéndolo más nervioso.

-Si, seguro-todos rieron de nuevo y en ese momento uno de los guardaespaldas le jaló para retirarse de las cámaras

-Gracias por su tiempo señor Rickman-dijo un reportero

-Y ahí lo tienen señores, un gran actor con un excelente sentido del humor …-siguió una mujer que hablaba a una cámara.

-Pudo controlar muy bien a la prensa señor-le dijo su guardaespaldas despertando a Severus de sus pensamientos

-¿e…reporteros¿Qué reporteros?

-basta de las bromas señor, tenemos que volver rápidamente a la limosina

-¿por que?

-Max le explicará sobre el asunto señor-el hombretón llevó a Alan hasta la limosina que se acababa de estacionar, la puerta se abrió de pronto dejando ver a un par de chicas adolescentes.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó Severus con sorpresa

-¿cómo que quien somos? Tus sobrinas obviamente- contestó una de ellas

-¿a sí¿Y que hacen ahí?-preguntó el guardaespaldas con sospecha

-venimos a llevarnos a nuestro tío, nos prometió llevarnos de paseo

-o…cierto, si ya me acordé-dijo Severus al recordar que alguien había mencionado de ello.

Dio un suspiro cansado, lo último que quería era pasear unas chiquillas a quien sabe donde.-¿no podríamos ir otro día?

-¿Qué¿Y aplazar de nuevo nuestra cita?-se alteró una la chica que estaba más alejada

-¿Qué no ven que estoy agotado?-dijo Snape entre dientes

-bueno, bueno, nosotras te acompañamos de todas formas-dijo rápido la que estaba más cerca de la puerta jalando a Severus dentro

-¡Vámonos!-la puerta se cerró tras de Severus dejando al guardaespaldas muy confundido,

-ehm…yo también debo…-la limosina se arrancó con un rechinido de llantas-…ir

-¿y Alan¿A dónde va con tanta prisa¿ no te dije que le cuidaras?-regañó Max al hombretón

-No me dejaron subir sus sobrinas

-¿sus…sus sobrinas?

-si unas chiquillas simpáticas y medio locas

-o….no….-Max se sentó en el piso de pronto-esto no está pasando

-¿qué?-de un brinco se paró y encaró al guardaespaldas

-¡Si serás bestia¡las sobrinas de Rickman ya son maduras! No son chiquillas¡¡Y además acaban de llamar que por tuvieron unos problemas y salieron del pais!-el hombre mira a Max sin entender

-eso significa que….

-¡Qué han secuestrado a Alan Rickman!

_¿incoherencias? las de siempre¿que esperaban? terminé de madrugada XD_

_Como siempre me disculpo por mi larga ausencia, pero no puedo evitarlo, entre tareas y bloqueos estoy perdida XDXD, pero en serio pido disculpas por tardarme tanto en actualizar, no prometo ir más rápido por que ya vi que no se puede con migo --, asi que sólo les digo que procuraré actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda._

_Gracias por sus paciencias y sobre todo de sus reviews XD_

_Espero les guste el cap, yo ya no se que opinar XDXD_

_**Dinka-Snape **_

_Gracias, jeje asi es, el pobre Alan ya anda en trauma con las alumnas XD, pero veamos que tal le va más adelante jus jus. Y Draco, bueno ya habrás notado que esa separación con Pansy si le afecto mucho, al grado de ver a Barney jus jus._

_**MeilinSnape**_

_Gracias por el pesame jeje, pero creo ahora se me acabaron las excusas XD, …bueno no XD pero es la misma de siempre en todo caso, Tarea._

_Jaaj si no te preocupes, esta vez lo puse más presentable XD, supongo que la firma no salió como muchas lo esperaban, pero tenía que saltarme al meollo más importante XDXD_

_¿una foto en tanga? Jaja desde que leí eso me dedique a "intentar" hacer un foto montaje de Severus en tanga, pero como aun ando aprendiendo Photo shop no me quedo muy bien que digamos habrá que conseguir un mejor cuerpo aparte por que creo que el que escogí era de lucha libre o no XD, si me queda la paso jeje….digo…la pasan las chicas de Hogwarts;)_

_**Altariel de Valinor**_

_Jje si ya vez que cosas se imagina uno cuando te está por dar la media noche en la computadora desesperada y hambrienta de (¿snape?) no de ideas…bueno…aunque si, tb aparte jee;)_

_¿Volveran?musica de misterio seeeee ¿para que negarlo? Algun dia lo harán¿Cómo? Aún no se, pero lo haran :P buahaha_

_Los tipos de la limosina…creo que ya les di una idea ;) finalmente ¡secuestrado!XD_

_**Demona **_

_Jeje bien, cuando terminen de usar el poster le diré que te envien una copia XDXD_

_Los encapuchados que dices ya han salido a medias a la luz, como ya lo he dicho ¡finalmente secuestrado!_

_(Cito:Miembros de alguna secta satánica tipo Ayes Wide Shut? Um... ;))---touche XDXD algo parecido quiero creer jajaa_

_Problemas del ordenador? Ni lo digas apenas acaba de pasar otro problema, por suerte salió de las malas como buena niña que es ¡mi diosa XD! _

_**Eydren Snape 1 **_

_O perfecto, lo siento esme, es que de pronto me entro la duda XD ya cuando lei más atrás noté que ya me lo habías aclarado --, jeje_

_Vaya, al parecer todo mundo se angustia por los que persiguen a Severus…sólo una duda ¿seguras que son "ellos"? buahaha, creo que cada vez se aclara un poco más la cosa (seee en mi mundo)._

_¿eres acuario? Joo yo tb, aunque de Alan pensé que era capricornio o algo asi :s _

_Bueno como sea, gracias por tu paciencia, nos vemos_

_**Malu Snape Rickman**_

_Si si aqui está lo envié bien rápido el capitulo ¿no:P, buaaa lo siento, pero aparte de mi tarea se me secó el seso de nuevo, pero bue paso a pasito lo voy sacando --(deber´´ia darme pena ya lo se XD)_

_Jejee lo de los síntomas te tomaré la palabra, siempre y cuando encuetre la manera de acoplarla OO , si ya dije que la pondría, pero debo ver tb otras cosuelas que aun no me encajan XD_

_Gracias por tu paciencia por cierto nnu_

_**edysev**_

_¡WOLAS! xD jus jus así es Dean salió con lo suyo XD, cada quien tiene su secretito buehehe_

_Ya vez que si salió librado nuestro querido Severus…pero a ver adonde termina XD, y ya ahí estan los tipos que les seguian jus jus, finalmente con una aparición o algo parecido ;)_

_Buaaa lo siento, lamento abandona de esta manera el fic, pero de pronto se me va la onda y me dedico a otras cosas UU, muchas veces es la tarea otras bloqueo mental con fics determinados :s, mi Musa debes acompañarnos más seguido XD_

_**BlackLady-AoD**_

_Jjajaa si, mirandolo desde sus perspectivas no sería muy lindo verlo en tanga nnu, pero como no es así ¡Sevy¿onde andas?sam babea jum…lo siento, se me van las cabrasXD._

_Y ya ahí ta secuestrado el gran sev XD, sólo falta ver quienes, y por que le secuestran ;)_

_**Miss-Andreina-Snape**_

_Jeje gracias lo de Dean la verdad se me imagino cuando recordé a Helga de hey arnold XD._

_Y bue, ya vez que me atraso mucho y muy feo, espero me disculpen y me tengan paciencia TT_

_**Mia Azakura **_

_Gracias.Pues básicamente lo estoy continuando el proximo año XD que patetica soy YY. Te agradezco tu paciencia aunque se que no es agradable tener que esperar tanto tiempo uU, así que lo lamento de nuevo_

_**kalid **_

_Uy! Lo siento seguramente en world me cambió tu nick XD no sería la primera vez , así que lo siento de todos modos jejee _

_Jajja lo siento por tu mama, sólo espero que este tenga el mismo efecto , yo ya no sé jeje, pero espero así _

_Jaja no te preocupes a Herm no la dejaré acercarse a Alan, demasiado XD, pero como verás es casi imposible , al pobre ya nos lo magullaron XD_

_¿de verdad crees Albus que parece Gollum? XD creo que me estoy proyectando en el jaja (es que jugaba en unos rev que mandaba a Edysev que era como Gollum asi que supongo se me pego mucho :P jaja)_

_mmm¿de veras quieres darte una vueltita? Ñum ñum, veré que se puede hacer, halabre con los que lo secuestraron:P_

_Bueno me despido de todas ustedes con un gran beso y abrazo al estilo Barney! XD te quiero yooooooooo y tu amiiiiiiiiiiii XD ….eee bajen esas armas Oo no hablaba en serio…no esperen NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Fin de la transmisión._


	11. Secuestro y 101 razones para hacerlo

**Secuestro y 101 razones para hacerlo **

**-**¿a dónde vamos con tanta prisa?-preguntó Severus malhumorado…vaya como siempre. Las chicas no respondieron ya que estaban muy ocupadas colocándose unos aparatos extraños en sus caras, un tipo de máscaras que cubrían en mayor parte sus bocas y narices-¡Tomás conduce más despacio!-gritó tocando la ventanilla de enfrente que dividía al chofer del pasajero. La ventanilla bajó y con espanto vió en el lado de copiloto a Tomás amordazado mirándole a los ojos con terror-pero que…

-ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones-dijo una mujer que estaba al volante con una especie de mascara al igual que el que tenían las chicas que estaban a su lado, de pronto un tipo de humo salió por debajo de sus pies provocándole mucho sueño, de un momento a otro perdió la conciencia.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Por otro lado ya estando en la oficina de Dumbeldore Alan intentaba hablar con el director que difícilmente cooperaba ya que se había tirado al suelo hacía rato en posición fetal mientras se chupaba su pulgar.

-¿qué le pasó?-preguntó Alan un poco desconcertado, primero estaba hablando con un director que intentaba ser coherente, luego le miró a los ojos unos momentos sintiendo extraña su cabeza sin saber por que recuerdos de su pasado y filmaciones pasaron por su mente y de pronto ¡puf, Dumbeldore se tiró al suelo.

-No soy ficticio, no los soy-logró decir con el dedo aún en la boca

-uhm ya veo, leyó mi mente ¿no?-atinó Alan al recordar el quinto libro y la legimancia

-Yo soy muy real no soy producto de la imaginación¡no quiero no quiero!-comenzó a patalear como niño berrinchudo. Alan ya no sabía que hacer, si reconfortarlo, irse o reír a carcajadas por la actuación del director.

-Vamos, no es tan malo-dijo Alan rascándose la cabeza, tratando de imaginar lo que se sentiría descubrir un día que eres producto de la imaginación de alguien más.

-¿No es tan malo actorcito de segunda!-se levantó de un brinco señalando a Alan-¡Has arruinado la vida de todos aquí¡comenzando con la de Severus!

-¿yo?-preguntó un poco incrédulo-¡yo no pedí venir a este maldito manicomio¡además este es mi sueño¡ no tienes derecho a gritarme después de todo lo que he pasado en este lugar!-Albus exasperado como nunca antes se le había visto tornó los ojos con fastidio

-¡este no es un sueño¡sólo eso faltaba¡Tu y Severus intercambiaron de cuerpos por que le pediste un deseo al cometa Dream para que te concediera algo parecido¿o me equivoco?

Albus miró suspicaz al actor que parecía haber entrado en shock

-No puede ser esto real….es decir…es imposible

-¿Qué se siente caerse de tu nube?-Albus se paseó por la oficina como una fiera enjaulada optando finalmente por sentarse, mientras hacía aparecer una tetera y una taza-Bueno eso explica por que no recuerdo hechos de cuando era niño, mi primer beso, mi primera novia y todas esas cosas que quizá aún no escriben sobre mi, de una extraña manera eso me tranquiliza ya que pensé que empezaba a sufrir lagunas mentales, y también eso explica por que todo gira alrededor del señor Potter, no entiendo porque según creo tengo una vida más larga e interesante...-hablaba como merolico, más para sí mismo que para Alan que aún trataba de encontrar algo razonable.

-Momento, esto no puede ser real ya que todo mundo se comporta como unos locos, y además hay varias chiquillas que me persiguen como desesperadas¿Cómo explica eso ah?-argumentó Alan con voz retadora, Albus le miró por arriba de sus lentes de media luna mientras daba un sorbo a su taza.

-Ya que "somos parte de la imaginación de alguien", quiero pensar que todo lo que la autora se imagina aparece en nuestras vidas, nosotros deberíamos llevar un guión, llevamos reglas que no podemos romper, tu presencia aquí rompe con todo lo que conocemos, alterando nuestros sentidos y hasta quizá hechos que nunca han pasado o podrían pasar…

-Muy inteligente ¿na¿y por que esas chiquillas precisamente me atacan a mi con ese extraña obsesión?

-Como dije debe ser tu presencia aquí…aunque quien sabe, quizá hay algo más que este enloqueciendo a nuestro mundo, y si eso es así significa que esto viene desde tu presencia hasta alguna contrariedad con la autora del libro…

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Severus lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, sentía que su cabeza le pesaba, difícilmente podía levantarla. Parpadeó varias veces notando que estaba en una especie de cuarto y estaba muy oscuro, le pareció de pronto que estaba en una junta mortífaga, agradeciendo en parte eso ya que significaba que había vuelto a su mundo.

-Ha despertado-logró escuchar que alguien susurraba, intentó levantarse pero notó que estaba atado a una especie de sillón, miró sus ropas y con sorpresa notó que si eran las suyas, una larga túnica negra y una capa que apenas sobresalía del sillón. Cuando finalmente estaba casi seguro que había regresado movió su cabeza haciendo que su cabello se paseara suavemente por su cara y con gran decepción notó que era sólo una peluca.

-con un demonio….-maldijo entre dientes sintiéndose más frustado e indefenso que nunca, no sólo seguía atrapado en el cuerpo del mismo tipo, si no que ahora estaba secuestrado y sin magia.

-Mírenlo¿no es hermoso?-escuchó que alguien más decía en otra parte

-¿Quién eres¡¿y por que me trajiste aquí!-exigió saber y en ese momento varios candelabros se prendieron permitiendo ver a varias personas encapuchadas como mortífagos-por melín, esto debe ser una broma-dijo al ver que en las paredes habían posters y pinturas enmarcadas del Actor que le representaba por todas partes. Giró su cabeza un poco para revisar en que estaba sentado y con asombro notó que estaba en una especie de altar.-Fans claro, sólo eso me faltaba ¿Qué podría ser peor?-se dijo en un suspiro. En eso una de las personas encapuchadas comenzó a hablar poniéndose frente a Severus

-En nombre de todas nosotras queremos darte la más grata bienvenida a nuestro mundo-habló una chica con voz a punto de quebrarse por el llanto.

-¿a….su mundo?

-Así es querido y amado Severus-contestó en suspiro-se que estás un poco confundido, pero deja que te explique: Verás hace varias lunas…-Comenzó tratando de darle misterio al asunto

-¡Oye¡al punto sabemos la historia sólo da los detalles!-exigió otra chica y varias voces de mujeres comenzaron a reclamar

-Hay que hacer que sea más interesante-se defendió la primera un tanto molesta por que la interrumpieran

-¡Yo le explico después de todo tu ya estuviste mucho tiempo con él y quedamos que todas lo compartiríamos por igual!

-¡Bien¡pero que explique alguien más que no seas tu¡tu ayudaste a cambiarle la ropa y te recuerdo que se tardaron demasiado!

Severus se sonrojó al escuchar esto¿Qué tanto le habrían hecho?

-ejem está bien Edy ¿entonces quien lo hará?-todas empezaron a brincar alzando la mano.

-No lo sé Sam, deberemos hacer una lista de quienes ya tuvieron la oportunidad de estar con él-sacó una hoja de papel de su bolsillo y un lápiz-veamos ¿Eydren?

-ayudó a cambiar la ropa

-bien-dijo mientras anotaba-¿Andreina?

-también ayudó a cambiar la ropa

-ooooooooook….¿y que hay de azakura?

-ropa

-¿de Black lady?

-ropa

-¿…Demona?-siguió nombrando abriendo cada vez más los ojos

-ropa

-¿Altariel?

-Ropa

-¿Dinka y Kalid?

-ropa y…ropa

-¿Kawaii,Landoms, Marissastack, Elanor, Malu?

-ropa

-¡y con tanta gente se tardaron 2 horas?

-no nos decidíamos en que traje ponerle-abogó una de las chicas

-¡vamos¡Si sólo era un atuendo!

-claro que no, estaba el de la túnica y el semidesnudo-Edy iba a reclamar pero se quedó pensando-buen punto

-ejem….-toció Severus haciéndose notar de nuevo-ya que medio mundo me estuvo manoseando-dijo con cierto reproche-¿no sería más fácil preguntar quien no lo ha hecho?

Todas dejaron escapar un suspiro

-tan inteligente como siempre, por eso te adoramos-dijo Malu y Severus tornó los ojos en blanco

-ya escucharon ¿Quién no ha podido tener el gran placer de compartir unos momentos con nuestro gran Severus?-hubo un silencio sepulcral hasta una de las chicas levantó la mano

-yo sólo le até los zapatos a nuestro Severusín y como tenía que arreglar aún lo de los posters me salí así que no estuve mucho tiempo con él como las demás-dijo la chica en un puchero

-Bien Meilín entonces ven y explícale a nuestro Severus…-todas aplaudieron mientras la chica se acercaba al altar-…cómo es que llegó aquí-todo iba tranquilo hasta que de un momento a otro Meilín se lanzó a Severus para propinarles varios besos en toda la cara

-¡Oye!

-¡no te aproveches aún!-entre dos chicas lograron separarla de Severus que parecía un poco mareado, y desalineado al tener la peluca semivolteada

-Disculpen, no me pude contener ToT

-entendemos, pero debes ser fuerte, ahora cuenta lo que ha pasado…-dijo Edy y Meilín asintió un poco triste

-verás, mi querido Severusin, hace tiempo que te seguimos el rastro desde que naciste en el libro de Harry Potter, y la verdad nos ha conmovido todo de ti y cuando saliste interpretado por el actor Alan Rickman nos pareció la combinación ideal. Al pasar el tiempo hicimos historias ficticias sobre ti, dibujos, comics, etc….todo sobre ti…

-No tenían nada que hacer ¿cierto?-preguntó en lo que una de las chicas le acomodaba la peluca

-de hecho no, pero para nosotras siempre hay espacio cuando tu te presentas

-¡en especial en la cama!-gritó una de las chicas y las demás asintieron en risitas morbosas asustando a Severus de gravedad

-"¡Maldición¡Estas locas me van a violar si no hago algo!ToT"

-En fin, el caso es que mi querido Severusin, mientras más te conociamos, o más bien desconocíamos más te añorábamos y deseábamos y…y….-una vez más la chica se lanzó a Severus y una vez más tuvo que ser apartada.

-Por favor chica tranquila

-si…por favor tranquila-repitió Severus de nuevo atontado por el ajetreo

-lo sé….disculpen….es que es tan difícil…

-ya, mejor sigo yo, fuiste muy valiente-la chica asintió y bajó de nuevo mientras otra ocupaba su lugar

-¡Eh! Momento Eydren ¿Por qué tu?

-¡Por que si no nunca acabamos!

-¬¬ bien pero que sea pronto

-ajam….en fin el punto es que conforme te fuimos conociendo más nos preocupábamos por tu seguridad ya que ciertamente tu futuro era muy incierto según nuestras suposiciones que casi pudieron ser confirmados con los artículos que leíamos sobre las declaraciones de la autora JK Rowling. Así que decidimos hacer algo muy drástico…

-¿secuestrarme?-atinó Severus tontamente

-no…reunirnos para ponernos de acuerdo en lo que haríamos para poder salvarte

Severus se vió interesado en esa parte ¿pues que pensaban que le podrí suceder¿tan mal pintaba su futuro¿sería aún peor de lo que era ya entonces?

-Fue entonces cuando decidieron secuestrarme…

-no, fue cuando decidimos secuestrar a la autora-dijo otra chica que se encontraban entre el montón

-Landoms, no es tu turno…

-que más da, es más interesante si damos un poco de nuestro granito de arena ¿no?-Eydren asintió con una mueca

-¿secuestraron a la autora?-preguntó Severus un tanto sorprendido preguntándose en donde pintaba el plan de secuestrarlo a él

-así es, así mantendríamos tu futuro seguro, pero sin embargo curiosamente el secuestro se cruzó con la fecha en que pasaría el cometa, así que pedimos un deseo¡el deseo más añorado por todas las fans de Severus Snape y Alan Rickman!-dijo levantando los brazos mientras un relámpago alumbraba el cuarto

-ahm…..¿y cual se supone que es?OoO-preguntó Severus después de esperar dos minutos de un largo silencio de la chica que se había quedado en la misma posición

-¿ah¿que es que?-todas pusieron sus ojos en blanco-aaaa ¡si¡tener a Alan y a Severus en un solo cuerpo¡en un solo mundo¡en un solo lugar para que pudiera estar en nuestras manos! Muahahahahahahah

-Siiii Muahahahhahaa-le siguieron todas las demás riendo como bruja de película barata

-¿y como se supone lograron eso si aquí no existe la magia:S

-a…..-iba a responder pero prefirió cerrar la boca automáticamente-¿alguien sabe porque?-todas alzaron los hombros y automáticamente miraron a Sam que levantó las manos interrogante.

-¿Sam¿tu lo sabes no?

-sinceramente no tengo idea…¡pero que más da¡Tenemos a Severus y a Alan!-todas giraron su cabeza y asintieron emocionadas

-"OOU esto no me es nada lógico", como sea, el caso es que "supuestamente"estoy aquí por ustedes ¿no? Y que ya después idearon secuestrarme

-¡asi es, así te mantendremos seguro!-gritó Kalid que pareciera que lloraría de emoción de un momento a otro ( o más bien a lanzarcele pero bue todas querían lo mismo :P)

-aja, y si en vez de morirme yo como "supuestamente" debería ser ¿se muere el tipo que está en mi lugar?

-eso no pasará-aseguró Edy

-¿y por que no?

-por que, tenemos a la autora y por lo tanto al mundo mágico que se encuentra en su mente y mientras la tengamos con nosotras no podrá hacerle daño-nuevamente rieron las chicas como brujas mal pagadas

-Están locas-dijo Snape casi escupiendo

-si…pero locas por ti

-si claro ahora échenme la culpa de su demencia-resongó mientras intentaba safarse de las cuerdas

-¡claro que tienes la culpa!-respondieron todas en unísono

-y hay 101 razones por la que nos vuelves locas y las tenemos escritas

-¿O.O 101….razones?-repitió Snape un tanto incrédulo

-¿no nos crees?-preguntó un poco ofendida Marissa subiendo al estrado (por asi decirlo)-te lo demostraremos o más bien nuestra amiga Malu te las recitará con mucho gusto nñ-todas aplaudieron con emoción mientras Malu se preparaba para recitar de memoria las 101 razones por las que amaban a Severus…

(lo que no está en negrita lo está pensando Sev)

**" Severus " suena tan lindo!-**Obviamente no ha oido de muchos --u nombres

**  
2) Él siempre es extraño-**les gusto por que soy extraño, eso si que es extraño

**  
3) Es sofisticado pero grotesco-**pfff ¿cómo? TT ¿soy grotesco?

**  
4) Es misterioso-**También la cañería de mi escusado es misterioso y no por eso me obsesiono con él ¬¬

**  
5) Es diferente- **obviamente --u

**  
6) Ayuda a Lupin en luna llena-**no por gusto mío, demonios ¿Por qué tienen que estar tocando la llaga?

**  
7) Aunque lo odia, estrechó las manos rápidamente con Sirius-**argghhhh ¡y siguen!**  
**

**8) Traga su orgullo cuando se trata de Dumbledore-**Bien ya se ganaron en estar en mi lista negra ¬¬**  
**

**9) No tiene nadie más por quien vivir (Además de él)—**¿les gusto por que soy un egoísta¡Vaya! Eso si que me suena lógico ¬¬ **  
**

**10) Intentó salvar la vida de Harry en el partido de Quidditch-**si bueno…estaba borracho ese día así que eso no vale**  
**

**11) Es un exmortífago-**pfff¿ estos puntos son para hacerme sentir basura verdad?**  
**

**12) Es solitario-¡**ToT claro restriéguenmelo en la cara!**  
**

**13) Es deliciosamente sarcástico-**bien eso suena mejor**  
**

**14) Amargo pero a la vez dulce (Solo para nosotras ')-**me pregunto si estarán convencidas que su lógica no me convence mucho**  
**

**15) Es gruñon y tramposo-¡**ja¡Gracias! Con eso ya ganaron el corazón de cualquier hombre :S**  
**

**16) Cuando lo vemos caminar sentimos que nuestra respiración se corta-**mm sólo una vez me habían dicho eso y fue cuando le heché una maldición a la chismosa de Bertha ¬¬

**17) Esa mirada fija en un punto, que desespera-**creo entendí mal, creí que eran razones para amarme no para ridiculizarme TT**  
**

**18) Las expresiones de su rostro, que algunas veces no sabemos que quieren decir, y también desesperan.-**sólo falta que digan que desespero hasta por respirar¬¬**  
**

**19) Por que es verdadera, loca y profundamente (No..no la peli..jaja) encantador!-**je si bueno eso siempre me lo dijo mi mami **  
**

**20) Porque es brillante-**va mejorando eso si se lo creo**  
**

**21) Porque es un resentido con Sirius-**mmm si bueno aceptable**  
**

**22) Por que siempre usa ropa negra-**je me hace ver más delgado **  
**

**23) Porque es _tan_ **_**lindo **_**cuando está enojado-**es la primera vez que me dicen eso TT**  
**

**24) Porque la seda negra es lo nuevo ;)-¿**Oo? Sin comentarios**  
**

**25) Porque sabemos que a pesar de lo que le hace a los alumnos de Gryffindor él no es tan malo**-¡Yo soy malo hasta la médula!**  
**

**26) Porque los malos son atractivos-**momento y si dicen que no soy tan malo, y que los malos son atractivos significa que ¿no soy tan atractivo¿Oo?**  
**

**27) Porque su voz es...(suspiro)-**me dejaron en suspenso --**  
**

**28) Porque siempre tiene rostro serio-**si te apretaran los calzoncillos también la tendrías¬¬**  
**

**29) Porque él es en todo completamente...imprevisible!-**bueno si un poquito jeje**  
**

**30) Porque parece el tipo de hombre que luce como si tuviera un "gusto inusual**-¿Gracias? No se si eso fue bueno o malo :s"**  
**

**31) Porque él es intuitivo-**claro **  
**

**32) Porque te deja sin poder pronunciar apenas una palabra con solo una mirada.-**bueno si…si algo algo y eso que no me han visto con lentes **  
**

**33) Porque tiene potencial-**eso me dicen todas ;)**  
**

**34) Porque él nunca es decepcionante aunque sufre bastantes decepciones-...** y se regresan a bajarme la moral ¿cierto?--

**35) Debido a su ****PRESENCIA de SEDUCCIÓN!-ooo asi cambia la cosa ****  
**

**36) Por su pelo negro que choca contra sus tez pálida-**je de hecho yo impuse la moda en los 60'' cuando una tal Yoko ono me vio**  
**

**37) Porque su irresistible oscuridad**-¿Qué me han estado espiando?**  
**

**38) Porque luce más joven que sus años (Ya sabemos..los brujos viven más años..por lo tanto..)-¿**me dijeron viejo:s**  
**

**39) Porque él es infantil cuando se trata de rencores del pasado, pero demuestra seriedad**-en pocas palabras soy un viejo inmaduro ToT ¡Gracias por el halago!**  
**

**40) Porque siempre aparece en todo momento, aunque a veces llega a ser desesperante**-…y metiche**  
**

**41) Porque "Sevy" suena taaaan lindo y dulce, mientras que "Sev" suena muy jovial-**y aparte me ven como un perrito faldero¬¬**  
**

**42) Porque que nosotras tenemos compasión por él (Poor Baby P)-**y doy lástima UU# bien bien se les va acumulando**  
**

**43) Porque él es un regalo enigmático, romántico y especulativo!-**ok va mejor pero mejor no me ilusiono ¬¬**  
**

**44) Porque las cosas "sucias" las saca a relucir-**alguien tiene que hacerlo, si no jamás se llevarian la ropa sucia a lavar, con eso de que los elfos se ofenden de que les des ropa ¬¬

**45) Porque él sabe mucho de pociones-**daaaaaaaaaa por eso me hicieron maestro**  
**

**46) Porque nadie lo ama (¡HEY¡¡SEVY¡¡ACÁ¡¡ACÁ!)-¡**OO! bien …eso dolió TT**  
**

**47) Porque es sofisticado-**eso ya lo dijeron pero con eso no cambiarán lo que me hicieron sentir**  
**

**48) Porque es horrible para algunas personas-**TTTT ToT**  
**

**49) Porque es cruel –**Lose lo se tienen que recalcármelo en la cara?**  
**

**50) Porque él es frío pero increíblemente caliente! -¿**Oo? bien debo aceptar que eso no me lo esperaba**  
**

**51) Porque es el profesor más odiado de Hogwarts**-¿dónde hay un cuhcillo, soy la peor persona que hay en el mundo no debería seguir viviendoToT**  
**

**52) Porque su alumno favorito es Draco-**es el único que me hace la barba UU

**53) Porque él es terriblemente oscuro-**¿otra vez? ¬¬ será por que no me bañé en una semana?**  
**

**54) Porque te hundes en la inmensidad de sus ojos**-osease….¿que tengo mirada de hoyo negro:s**  
**

**55) Porque su mirada provoca-¿**Qué demonios tienen mis ojos?TT**  
**

**56) Porque es ideal para aparentar ser un villano, aunque no lo es-**….¿quien te lo asegura?

**57) Porque no es el típico héroe agradable-**¿heroe? No que era repulsivo y odiado y no que más ¬¬**  
**

**58) Porque lucharía aún teniendo en frente a un perro de tres cabezas con tal de proteger una piedra! –**si lo ponen de esa manera pareciera que estoy loco**  
**

**59) Porque no sabemos mucho sobre él-¡**imaginense si lo supieran!OO**  
**

60) **Porque aunque sea así de serio no puede serlo todo el tiempo-claro, cuando me quito la ropa interior es un alivio nñ****  
**

**61) Porque no le interesa el Quidditch-**que nunca me hayan querido incluir no significa que no me interese ay! Esa llaga TT

**62) Porque es bien hombre-**Eso ni quien lo dude!**  
**

**63) Porque él va siempre un paso más lejos-**Oo pues si dicen que corro muy rápido**  
**

**64) Porque es ingenioso-**ok de acuerdo**  
**

**65) Porque es poético--**si ustedes lo dicen…**  
**

**66) Debido a cuando su túnica hace un "fru-fru", que nos enloquece-**a entonces eso fue una causa de su locura :s… tendré que cambiar de vestuario :s**  
**

**67) Debido a sus manos extremadamente expertas (En trabajar! En trabajar!..o en algo más?)-**ejem ejem**  
**

**68) Porque todo Hogwarts (A excepción de algunos Slytherins) lo odian-**si me dijeran que no tienen novio entendería por que ¬¬**  
**

**69) Porque siempre favorece a Slytherin-**claro es la mejor casa**  
**

**70) Porque los libros de Rowling serían aburridos sin él-¿**libros de quien?**  
**

**71) Porque él es profundo-…**

**  
72) Porque él está bien escrito**-¿bien escrito? --u**  
**

**73) Porque él no es real ´(-**¿Y que demonios soy yo?preguntome**  
**

**74) Porque él está adorablemente estropeado! P-**TT basta no más!**  
**

**75) Porque no está casado**-TT no por que yo no quiera ¿Qué no tienen corazón?**  
**

**76) Porque cuando lo imaginamos con Lord Voldemort torturando muggles nuestro corazón da un salto-**imaginense el mio ¬¬**  
**

**77) Porque él es ambiguo-¿**seee Oo?**  
**

**78) Porque es tan intrigante hasta el punto de mantenerte despierta toda la noche y pensar "Uhm...¿Qué ropa interior usará?"-**uhm….necesitan otro pasatiempoen definitiva:S**  
**

**79) Porque él puede a veces puede conseguir el éxito-**con ese a veces me hace sentir muy perdedorTT**  
**

**80) Porque sus ojos son todo lo profundamente posible-**y dale con mis ojos ya será hora que visite al oculista**  
**

**81) Porque él es cautivante –**eso han dicho**  
**

**82) Porque él es peligroso-**uy si me veo muy peligroso especialmente ahora¬¬**  
**

**83) Porque él es distinguido (Oh... que nariz ganchuda..hayyy...)-**ey respeto con la nariz**  
**

**84) Porque él es dramático**-mmm gracias ¬¬ con esto me hacen preguntar si era preferible Black o ustedes**  
**

**85) Porque él es una razón para ver la película de HP!-**¿de Hp:s **  
**

**86) Porque sus amigos ahora son sus enemigos y sus viejos enemigos aún siguen siendo sus enemigos ¬¬..**.- esa llaga se está empezando a gangrenar**  
**

**87) porque él es un **_**profesor **_**terrible!-¡**OO esa fue una puñalada!**  
**

**89) Porque sus ojos brillan extraño-**si definitivamente tendré que ir al oculista**  
**

**90) Porque él atrapa nuestros sentido con todas las clases de ingredientes intrigantes—**si ustedes dicen….**  
**

**91) Porque es brujo (¡Y QUE BRUJO!)-**exacto y que brujo, uno atadado y sometido TT**  
**

**92) Porque él es lógico-**eso no es lógico**  
**

**93) Porque las mazmorras son frías pero su presencia en ellas hace en nosotras un efecto contrario...-**bueno si es verdad para que mentir**  
**

**94) Porque él nunca anda saltando por allí**-¿Pues que seré cabra?OO**  
**

**95) Porque él es útil (Para que cosas? Ejem...BROMA!)-**si nada más me faltaba que me dijeran inutil¬¬**  
**

**96) Porque él es vampiresco (¡Si!)-¿**esa palabra existe?

**97) Porque él es humano (bien... de lo que sabemos...;) jeje-**pues hasta donde yo se creo que si ¬¬¿o es que lo dudaban?**  
**

**98) Por que nos encanta su nariz anormalmente grande-**pffff se acabó! Esto si que fue el colmo!**  
**

**99) Porque JK no dice mucho de él ("mantengan los ojos bien abiertos" Dijo ella. ¡Me mata la intriga**!)-¿Quién demonios es esa mujer que sabe tanto de mi?...o si..la autora --u

**100) Por que se rumorea que puede morir en los libros, él o Hagrid (Que sea Hagrid, Hagrid! Hagrid! por favor! Hagrid!)-**¿Voy a …morir? Oo ¡si que sea el semigigante!**  
**

**101) Porque terminamos estos puntos en 101, por que podríamos ponernos a pensar en más de 101 razones de porqué...LO AMAMOS!-¡**gracias a Dios, ahora espero me dejen ir TT!

Todas las chicas aplaudieron como si esas 101 razones fueran algo sagrado mientras Malu hacia reverencias de agradecimiento…

_seee algo bobo e ilogico pero bue al fin fic XD_

_Obviamente esta historia continuará…hasta aquí me quedo por que ya no doy más por hoy XD y antes de seguir metiendo la pata pregunto ¿les gustó este cap? Espero no haber ofendido a nadie dado que tome los nombres sin permiso nñ, de todos modos cualquier sugerencia amenaza o advertencia :P, favor de hacérmelo saber a través de un review XD, y por cierto, entenderán que ponga los personajes de esa manera dado que no las conozco en su totalidad así que si quieren poner algun detalle que crean relevante favor de escribirme ;) estoy abierta a ideas_

_Y de nuevo discúlpenme por la tardanza, no hay pretexto. En todo caso espero me sigan teniendo una pizca más de paciencia nñ_

_Y otra disculpa por no poder responder a todos los reviews, pero en serio que ya no me da tiempo, mi pc se me desconectará en cualquier segundo y quierosubir este cap lo antes posible asi que_

_¡nos vemos en la proxima!_

_Y no lo olviden¡dejen su review! ;)_

_P.D. agradecimientos a Malu por prestarme las 101 razones para amar a Snape;)_


	12. Ataque Slash ¡Cuidense chicos!

**-Hola chicas, sólo les escribo este mensaje para decirles que ya no podré seguir con la historia ya que me he quedado sin ideas.**

**Creánme, lo siento mucho, pero una de las razones más viables o uno de mis pretextos que daría es que ya me siento mal maltratando a mi pobre Severus…y….a …si…también a Alan…entre otros.**

**Quiero darles las gracias por todos sus…lindos comentarios que me han mandado en las que destacan su obsesión sobre Severus y Alan...(estoy harta de sus hormonas…y…)**

**-¡Shhh!**

**-Ehm…disculpen creo que se metió un chiflón nñ,…como decía lamento terminar la historia hasta aquí pese que quede incompleta. **

**Lo que es más, les recomiendo que todas aquellas que hagan "Fics" dejen de hacerlos, ya que humillan y sobajan a esos pobres personajes…pero si se trata de maltratar a Potter y a Black ¡ADELANTE! Y si pueden fastidiar al maldito de "James Potter" y su maldita pandilla…**

**-¡YA VIENE!**

**-ER….¡Bueno¿Qué están esperando¡uchcale¡ya vayanse¡FUERA¡ No hay nada que leer aquí¡Circulando Circulando!**

**-¿Alan?…¿Severus¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar en el calabozo de la orden….-los miro sospechosamente**

**-¡Nada!-responden al unísono**

**-No estarían de casualidad escribiendo en mi computadora ¿o si?**

**-n…no-responde Severus un tanto nervioso**

**-Severus…déjame ver lo que escribiste**

**-no quiero…-dice sumiso con la cabeza agachada**

**-ajam-le doy un empujón y miro el monitor abriendo con horror lentamente los ojos.-¿Qué significa esto chicos?**

**-er….**

**-¡Corre!-grita Severus mientras jala del brazo a Alan. Por desgracia la puerta se cierra de pronto evitando que huyeran.**

**-¿Con que queriendo sabotear mi fic no?-digo con una vena en la frente-¡a¡ pues ahora verán!No quería hacerlo pero ahora por su "Gran plan" tendré que escribir lo que no querían que escribiera**

**-¡NO!**

**-¡ESO NO PORFAVOR!**

**-SEREMOS BUENOS!-Alan se hinca a mis pies rogando. Yo molesta lo retiro con una leve patada.**

**-¡DEMASIADO TARDE¡HE COMENZADO!**

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...**

**Ataque Slash ¡Cuidense chicos!**

Draco caminaba empapado por los pasillos de Hogwarts, muy molesto por cierto, Crabbe y Goyle le seguían de cerca tratando de quitarse las manchas rojas que tenían un su rostro, al parecer Malfoy les había mandado un hechizo.

-¿Por qué nos hiciste esto Draco?-Draco se detuvo de pronto y se giró peligrosamente mirando a sus acompañantes

-¡todavía preguntan después de que me lanzaron al lago y casi me mata el maldito calamar?

-es que Zabini nos dijo que para quitarte la cruda debíamos tirarte al lago.

-se excusó Goyle como niño regañado

-¡Y POR QUE NO MEJOR ME LLEVARON A LA REGADERA O A UN LAVABO?-estalló Malfoy en disgustó llamando la atención de algunas miraditas curiosas.

-eso le íbamos a decir…pero no quiso escucharnos-contestó Goyle mientras Crabbe se retorcía nerviosamente las manos

-¿y tu que tienes?

-no se si fue buena idea que aventaras a Zabini al lago, creo que un sireno se lo llevó mientras le daba besos en toda la cara

-bah, antes di que le fue bien y no lo estuvo manoseando un calamar pervertido-Crabbe y Goyle le miraron curiosos, Draco se dio cuenta de su estupidez y se puso rojo-y…y…¿Qué decían de un trato con los de Gryffindor?-preguntó como quien quiere cambiar el tema.

-¡a si!

-querían hacer trato con nosotros para que le diéramos la contraseña de los cuartos de Snape-Malfoy se les quedó mirando con arrogancia

-y ustedes dijeron que….

-que…haríamos lo posible para que nos las dijeras-Draco hizo una media sonrisa con burla

-ingenuos¡ni muerto me asociaría con ellos!

-¿ni por ella?-Crabbe sacó de su bolsillo una fotografía bien enmarcada de Pansy, de pronto Draco se puso a llorar como loco para luego tirarse al suelo y chuparse el pulgar.

-O.O¿Draco?-preguntaron sus amigos al unísono mientras varias chicas pasaron corriendo a su lado desesperadas en encontrar "a su Severus"

-Vaya si que están loquitas-señaló Goyle y Crabbe asintió dándole toda la razón-¿verdad Draco?...¡Draco! OO

Draco estaba en el piso medio atontado y sucio, tenía pisadas en todo su cuerpo.

-creo que…si les voy a ayudar-dijo levantándose entre quejidos

-¿Te pasaron encima Draco?-preguntó Crabbe. Draco le miró de mala gana (N/A¿no odian cuando les preguntan lo obvio?)

-¿me puedes recordar por que me junto con cabezas huecas?

-hum….¿para que ellos te defiendan a pesar de que les maltrates y trates como la basura que son?-respondió Crabbe como si estuviera en clase

-¡Bien¡Gracias Crabbe! Si fuera maestro ya te habría dados puntos extras por tu innata inteligencia-Crabbe sonrió orgulloso

-¿ y yo que?-preguntó Goyle y Draco puso los ojos en blanco

-¿son del mismo molde cierto?-se sacudió un poco la ropa para luego seguir su camino-¿Dónde quedaron de verse?

-En el gran comedor

- pues vamos, mientras más rápido mejor.

Cuando llegaron lo primero que hicieron fue buscar con la mirada a esos odiosos Gryffindors, cosa que no fue tan difícil, ambos estaban sentados en el lugar de siempre…pero había algo extraño en ellos…se notaban…muy nerviosos.

-¿y a ustedes que les pasa?-preguntó Draco de la manera más altanera y brusca que pudo

-Na…nada-Harry parecía haber llorado un poco y Ron lo reconfortaba

-"Que extraño"-se dijo Draco, si había visto llorar a Potter alguna vez ya lo habría olvidado-en fin venía para decirles sobre las claves que…

-¡NO!-gritó Harry poniéndose de pie

-¿ahm¿Y a ti que te dio?-preguntó Crabbe que estaba tan desconcertado como sus amigos.

-Mira Potter, no vine hasta aquí sólo para saludarte por bonito…-Draco dejó de hablar cuando Harry estalló en llanto-¿Qué te dejó la novia o que te pasa? –exigió saber el rubio

-¡no es de tu interés Malfoy!...-Harry se le quedó mirando muy atento poniéndose colorado-¡No¡Ahora Malfoy No!-Harry refugió su cara entre sus manos llorando como loco. Draco respiró hondo tratando de darse paciencia.

-Tienes razón no es de mi interés…."¿o si?"-se preguntó Draco internamente angustiándose un poco por ver la manera en que Harry lloraba…sintió ganas de reconfortarlo, de abrazarlo, besarlo…-"¡momento¿en que demonios estoy pensando?"-se quedó un largo rato mirando algún punto de la pared del comedor cayendo en cuenta que…-"¡Potter me atrae!"-se dijo con amargura, se sentó frente a los Gryffindors y se puso en la misma posición que Harry, llorando de la misma manera.

-¿Otro¿pues que demonios está pasando?-se preguntó Ron, después de todo el realmente no sabía lo que le pasaba a Harry, sólo de pronto pasó frente al salón donde exhibían tantas fotos de Snape las miró con detenimiento para luego salir corriendo de ahí con lágrimas en los ojos, lo extraño era que no fue el único al que le pasó, también a Neville le había sucedido lo mismo.

-¿y tu por que lloras Malfoy?-preguntó Harry aún sollozando limpiándose los mocos con las mangas

-Espero que no sea lo mismo que por lo que estás tu llorando-dijo entre respiros de llanto

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos y se rompieron a llorar

-Tienes unos ojos muy lindos ¡BUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-le dijo Draco a Harry escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos

-Tu tambien ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-estalló Harry y ambos se dedicaron a llorar un largo rato

Crabbe, Goyle y Ron miraron a ambos chicos entre incrédulos y confundidos

-han pasado cosas raras…y esto se gana el primer lugar de mi lista-dijo Ron frunciendo la frente.

.-.

-¡Argh!-se quejó Alan cuando su brazo comenzó a dolerle, más específicamente el antebrazo izquierdo

-…¿estaré casado?-se preguntaba el director haciendo memoria

-ehm….señor….

-Siempre he querido tener hijos…¿ o ya los tendré?...uhm, a esta autora le falta hablar más de mi vida, no es posible, sólo recuerdo que tengo un hermano…

-director….

-¿Qué seremos los únicos Dumbledore que quedan, digo, no es posible que a más de 100 años no haya tenido que ver con alguna chica linda alguna vez…

-¡Director!

-¿ahm¿me hablabas? Creí que como era "imaginario" no te importaría que no te respondiera-contestó el director de manera indiferente

-Mire, en realidad lamento esto que ha descubierto…pero por el momento podría decirme por que me duele el antebrazo-El director hizo una sonrisa juguetona

-Te esta llamando nuestro amigo Voldie-cantilló

-¿Qué?-preguntó Alan un poco nervioso-¿y que debo hacer?

-que más da¿él también es imaginario¿no?

-¡Al igual que todo lo de aquí pero me ha hecho daño!-expreso con ira tan sólo al recordar todas sus desventuras. Albus en respuesta alzó los hombros y contestó

-Por que no lo pruebas y vas con él

-¿Bromea¡Me va a matar!

-Pero solo de manera imaginaria-rió Albus-No me digas que tienes miedo de un personaje oscuro

-Realmente ya no se a que temerle, si las chicas del colegio se veían inofensivas ¡imaginase como sería con el tipo ese!

-¿y…por que no lo comprobamos?

-¿Qué…que tiene pensado hacer?-Alan dio un paso para atrás cuando el director levanto su varita mientras que bailaba un tanto demente hacia el

-Chalchicomula cara de mula Bibidi babidi buu….

-¡no!-fue lo último que logró decir Alan antes que el rayo le pegara de lleno en el pecho

-Imaginarios…como no ¡A ver si eso te pareció muy imaginario!-gritó Albus en su solitaria oficina…

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Por una vez amaba y era correspondido. Sin más, soltó la mano de Harry que había tenido todo el tiempo cogida y abrazó al muchacho. Harry vaciló un poco, pero Snape le besó como nunca había besado a nadie._

_-¿Tú qué crees Potter?- susurró Snape roncamente para luego volver a besarle._

_Harry no se lo podía creer. Abrazó a su profesor con ansiedad y le devolvió el beso con pasión._

_En medio de aquel abrazo Snape apartó la sábana que los separaba y se metió dentro de la cama con ropa y todo... bueno, Harry (no sé exactamente cómo se las apañó) le quitó los zapatos con los pies y los arrojó fuera de la cama. Snape enroscó las piernas entre las del chico y suavizó un poco el beso._

_Separó un momento la cara para ver sus amados ojos verdes mirarle intensamente y una pregunta le surgió. ¿Sería Harry virgen? hum... mejor preguntárselo. Harry desde abajo había alcanzado la chaqueta de Snape y se disponía a desabrochar uno a uno la larga hilera de botones (uf, esa que me quita el sueño). Snape estaba sorprendido. ¿Hasta dónde pretendía llegar el chico? Se quedó observando sin decir nada hasta que Harry desabrochó el último de los botones y abrió la chaqueta ansiosamente…._

-¡BASTA! ToT ¡he escuchado bastante¿por que me torturan así? ToT-la chica que se hacía llamar S. White se detuvo de golpe un poco enfadada (al igual que las demás) por la interrupción que tuvo en una parte …calurosa por asi decirlo ;)

-¿qué no te gustó mi fic?

-¿Cómo me va a gustar que me estés mezclando con….?-tan sólo mencionarlo le revolvía el estómago-"maldición ahora ni siquiera podré mirarle a la cara"-se dijo en un escalofrío

-pero es bueno ¿no crees? Y taaaaaaaaaaan lindo-dijo Andreina en un suspiro al igual que otras chicas

-Claro como no es a ti a la que le están juntando con…-más ganas de vomitar- ese chico

-Bueno ¿y que dices de los otros?

-¡mejor no opino¡dios¿pues que les pasa¡¿me creen propiedad de medio mundo Mágico, si no me emparejan con …-ascos-el de ojos verdes me mezclan con….-más ascos- el rubio lamebotas y su padre-Severus sentía que en ese momento le harían un gran favor en darle un tiro en la cabeza, ya que, si algún día volvía a su mundo no sabría que cara poner ante sus compañeros, alumnos.

¡Ah! Por que para colmo según estas chicas locas él podría ser amante desde Sirius Black hasta de Granger¡hasta el mismo Dumbledore y el tenebroso! Según ellas ¡él se revolcaba con todo Hogwarts o con personajes que ellas inventaban!-"quizá proyectan sus más arduos deseos, no han de tener un novio que las satisfaga"-pensó Snape con un tremendo escalofrío en el cuerpo-"¡ No quiero ni pensar lo que querrán hacerme!

-¿Por qué tengo tan buena imaginación? ToT-se dijo casi llorando

-Nosotras también la tenemos-dijo otra llamada Ennovy con cara pícara

-Claro que la tenemos-aseguró la que se llamaba Luthien junto con Eydren que comenzaron a salivar

-Oo "Tengo que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible"-pensó al notar que la mayor parte de las chicas comenzaban a verle con demencia.

-Oigan…tengo una duda-comenzó Azakura mirando hacia todas partes

-¿Cuál?-preguntaron todas las chicas en unísono

-He notado que todas estamos aquí

-¿y?

-si todas estamos aquí…¿Quién está cuidando a…ya -saben –quien?-todas se miraron interrogantes

-¿Quién?-preguntó Loquis, Azakura puso los ojos en blanco

-¿cómo que quien? Pues a "La siempre nombrable"

-aaaaaaaaaaa-respondieron al unísono

-¿a quien le tocaba?-preguntó Edysev con tono de enfado

-ahm….creo que a mi nñ-indicó Demona-Vamos chicas no se aloquen. No hay manera de que escapen…

**¡Hola chicas! Espero que no se hayan salido de la pagina antes de terminar de leer las primeras lineas XD, pero ya ven, nuestros "juguetes" se nos escaparon, y en fin ¿Qué se les va ha hacer? ;) Ahora sufriran las consecuencias ¿Aun más, bueno quizá no mucho XD todo dependerá de cómo se porten nñ, de todos modos creo que ahora si nos acercamos más al final …obviamente XD**

**En fin¡Gracias a Todas por sus Reviews!Y sobre todo por su paciencia nñ, y disculpenme si le doy más protagonismo de pronto a unas que a otras dentro del fic, me tuve que echar un volado (literalmente :P), ya que después de todo no me puedo salir más de la linea de la historia y pues me es difícil trabajar con mucho personaje --u(aún así estoy abierta a ideas ya que de todos modos serán tomadas en cuenta ;) ya verán) **

**Byeces y discúlpenme por no poder contestarles, pero ya me urgía,de nuevo, subir el fic, tomando en cuenta que no sé cuando vuelva a tocar la pc XD ya que ando trabajando en tiempo completo con unos contadores y compartiendo la pc con mi hermana que le ha dado por hacer Blinkies --u, en fin, asi es la vida XD.**

**Por cierto, Snape White es la autora del pedazo de fic que le robé nñ el nombre del fic es Languor Aperio;). Así que en este cap agradezco a Snape White, por prestármelo ;) (Ok lo tomé sin permiso, espero no haya sido un problema :s)**


	13. La siempre Nombrable

"**La Siempre Nombrable"**

Sus ojos le pesaban cada vez que intentaba abrirlos. Era como si hubiera despertado de un sueño..o más bien de una pesadilla.

Su cabeza le comenzó a doler cuando se preguntó como había llegado ahí…poco a poco su mente fue atando cabos:

Acababa de salir de una guardería donde había dejado a su pequeño hija que apenas tendría unos meses de edad, no quería dejarla pero sus múltiples deberes la obligaron a hacerlo ese día, ya que tenía que reunirse con una representante de la editorial que publicaría su próximo libro.

Era extraño.

Por que esa persona que le había llamado sonaba muy sospechosa y aún así ella fue.

No sabía porque pero sentía que algo extraordinario pasaría en cuanto llegara, algo que le haría ver la vida de diferente manera.

¡Y vaya que así fue!

Cuando bajó de su auto en una cabaña apartada de la civilización tuvo un extraño presentimiento, en especial cuando notó que esa cabaña parecía no tener mucho tiempo de haber sido construida, y a aún así, lucía como si tuviera muchos años de estar ahí.

-Así ha sido diseñada- al parecer, y sorprendentemente tenía un parentesco a la casa de los gritos, asi que pensó que quizá le irían a dar algún tipo de sorpresa sobre las películas o algo parecido.

Al llegar a la puerta iba a tocar, pero no hizo falta, la puerta ya estaba abierta.

-Extraño-se dijo al ir adentrándose cada vez más en esa curiosa y oscura casa-¿hay alguien…?-no terminó de preguntar, "alguien" que no había visto estaba a un lado de la puerta y le cerró de golpe. La mujer se asusto al caer en cuenta que se veía envuelta en un tipo de trampa. Las luces se encendieron y varias personas encapuchadas como mortífagos la arremetieron y sin ninguna delicadeza la ataron de pies a cabeza en una silla de madera vieja.

-¡Al fin la tenemos!-gritó una chica uniformada igual que las demás que celebraron entre gritos y ovaciones.

-¿Quéf quiefen de mi? –preguntó con dificultad, al estar amordazada no hablaba con claridad así que le quitaron el trapo que le cubría la boca-¿Qué quieren de mí¿dinero¡les daré lo que quieran¡Pero déjenme ir!-una de las chicas se le acercó peligrosamente con un cuchillo y la mujer comenzó a llorar de miedo-¡no por favor¡tengo Familia¡hijos¡por favor!-gritó cerrando los ojos y de pronto se escuchó que algo era cortado, pensó que la había rasgado ya que sintió un líquido que caía en sus piernas.

-¡No seas puerca¿tenías que partir tu maldita naranja encima de JK, Luthien!-Jk abrió los ojos y efectivamente vio a una chica que estaba comiendo encima de ella mientras la miraba fijamente a través de su máscara.

-¿Qué? No me dejaron desayunar, además quería verla de cerca-contestó con naturalidad mientras alzaba los hombros. Jk se sintió no pudo aguantar más la impresión asi que perdió el sentido.

Después de eso muchos acontecimientos le siguieron, supo quienes eran realmente esas chicas: Fans de Severus Snape, muchas de ellas decían pertenecer a la Orden Severusiana, eran latinas y latinoamericanas, chicas excéntricas y raras como todas las que hablan español(N/A: y a mucha honra XD). Y eso le asustaba, no sabía si podría salir de esa y más cuando comenzaron a preguntarle sobre el futuro de "su Snape".

Ella claro que sabía lo que pasaría con él, después de todo era la autora, pero no quiso decir nada a menos que le prometieran que no le harían daño y la soltaran.

Por desgracia ellas no cedieron, ya que se les había ocurrido una loca idea

¡Pedir un deseo a un cometa!.

-Dementes-pensó al saber lo que irían a desear, estaba ahí en medio de todas ellas como si fuera una ceremonia o un rito, se unieron en un círculo tomadas de las manos mirando hacia arriba mientras el cometa pasaba. Y claramente pudo escuchar lo que deseaban.

¡Que Alan Rickman y Severus Snape cambiaran de cuerpos¡Lo irreal y lo real mezclados en un mismo mundo donde pudieran procurar la salvación de su Severus Snape!

Tan sólo imaginárselo se le puso la carne de gallina, se imaginó a Alan Rickman como Severus Snape y a Severus Snape como Alan Rickman, ambos pidiendo un deseo para que indirectamente cambiaran de cuerpos….una aberración para su gusto, ya que si eso pasara en realidad su historia sería un caos total, y más si en su historia hubiera chicas locas como esas que tenía alrededor en Hogwarts.

Al día siguiente con sorpresa vió las noticias,…o más bien escuchó, ya que alguna de ellas prendió la televisión.

Nadie hablaba de su desaparición, supuso que no lo hacían por que estaban haciendo una investigación secreta para no alarmar a la gente…ella sólo esperaba que la encontraran…era lo único que podía esperar.

No podía escapar.

Todo el tiempo estaba vigilada.

¡Y comenzaron a drogarla!

Su mente divagaba, su mente creaba imágenes extrañas…veía cosas raras como a Severus Snape siendo atractivo para las chicas de Hogwarts y Alan vistiéndose de una manera muy extraña mientras perseguía a Daniel Radcliffe.

Muchas locuras pasaron por su mente, muchas de ellas eran alimentadas por cosas que escuchaba de las chicas que la vigilaban, a veces oía hablar de lo mucho que odiaban a Barney y otras donde hablaban sobre su adicción con las Sabritas o Pringles,(N/A see ya evitemos la polemica XD) lo último que les escuchó o recordaba que le habían dicho era sobre sus fics muchos de ellos slash.

Oh sí, muchas cosas extrañas pasaban por su mente.

Hasta ese día… que poco a poco pudo ir recuperando el sentido…

-¿dónde estoy?-se preguntó mirando su alrededor. Sentía su cabeza pesada y sus ojos apenas podían permanecer fijos en algún lugar del cuarto donde la mantenían encerrada.

Quiso moverse, pero no pudo, las cuerdas que la mantenían sujeta a una cama no la dejaban moverse, se asustó en primera instancia hasta que poco a poco fue recordando como había llegado ahí.

Al parecer ahora se encontraba en un cuartucho….o más bien un tipo de sótano, no había ventanas tan sólo unas escalerillas que conducían a una puerta que daba la apariencia de estar roída, de hecho lo que tenía era varias firmas que fueron mal talladas, decían cosas como:

_-"In Severus I trust"_

_-" Q VIVA SEV! D"_

_-"severusianamaniaticosicotica"_

-"..S.S.P...

-.:.†.:. A. P. W. B. D. .:.†.:.

·÷±‡±ß¥ §€Vê®µ§ VV€ §¯¯ãNÐ±‡±÷·"…

Unas eran más raras que otras, pero todas hablaban de Snape, gracias a la escasa luz que tenía en el cuarto la secuestrada pudo leerlo.

Se sorprendió al pensar que un solo personaje causara tanta sensación entre esas chicas ¡si tan sólo supieran lo que tenía planeado hacer con él ya la hubieran linchado!

-¿usted es Jk Rowling¿la autora de la saga de Harry Potter?-preguntó una voz reseca, muy cerca de ella.

-¿quién desea saberlo?-preguntó dando un quejido de dolor cuando intento safar sus manos de la cuerda, notó que no había nadie vigilándola y quiso aprovechar, pero para su desgracia comprobó que no estaba sola.

-Mi nombre es Tomás soy el chofer de Alan Rickman-Jk tuvo un brillo de esperanza cuando pensó que la iban a rescatar

-¡Ayúdame¡estoy amarrada!

-Lo sé, la estoy viendo-sintió una respiración cerca, giró a su izquierda y con sorpresa se topó con la cara de un joven de al menos de 20 años, estaba desalineado, sus cabellos caían sobre su cara como la niña del aro, así que no podía mirarlo muy bien a los ojos, pero lo que si pudo ver es que estaba atado a su lado.-Tiene siete días-le dijo con voz misteriosa .

-¡AAAA!-gritó Jk en una acción retardada

-eee tranquila, pregunté si tenía 7 días aquí encerrada. Eso es todo-Tomás sacudió la cabeza con desgano-¡aso!hace cuanto que no la dejan lavarse la boca –replicó Tomás al sentir el "dragonazo" en la cara

-¿Qué …¿Qué hace aquí?-preguntó asustada tratando se alejarse de él

-chale, ni que fuera a quitarle la virtud "como si aun la tuviera"-dijo lo último muy suave

-¿Qué dijo?-preguntó Jk con cierta dificultad

-nada, que no tema que yo tb estoy en las mismas que usted ¿Qué no ve?

-y…¿Por qué?-Tomás alzó los hombros

-gajes del oficio, aunque debo admitir que no me esperaba despertar en la cama con la autora de Harry Potter-dijo sonriendo suciamente

-¿no dirá que usted y yo….?-Jk frunció toda su cara tan sólo pensar en ello

-tranquis, ni que estuviera tan gacho-la tranquilizó con una sonrisa amable-no se preocupe señora Rowling, lo que pasa es que como no tenían otro mueble cómodo para amarrarme me dejaron en esta cama con usted, como está algo grande…

-¿es…una cama matrimonial? No me había percatado

-si, bueno, según escuché la iban a usar por si se les hacía con mi jefecito-rió con burla-como si de veras se les fuera hacer, al pobre lo han de tener bien espantado, eso no motivaría ni al mismo diablo.-rió de nuevo-tan locas están que dicen que es uno de los personajes de sus libros que cambió de cuerpo con Alan ¿usted cree?

-Te doy la razón Tomás están locas-dijo Jk desalentada mientras seguía intentando desatarse

-Si la neta del planeta. Aunque debo admitir que el señor Rickman se ha comportado extraño desde ayer…-Jk le miró interesada

-¿Se ha comportado raro¿pues que ha hecho?-y así Tomás le comenzó a relatar cada detalle que recordaba que había pasado con "Alan" a JK cada acontecimiento le era familiar…como si lo hubiera soñado.

-Imposible…-se dijo JK cuando Tomás le terminó de contar…cuando descubrió que todo aquello que había visto en sus delirios no sólo había sido un extraño sueño…y si eso era así significaba que en su mente Alan Rickman estaba atrapado con sus demás personajes…-Oh no-personajes como- …Voldemort. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo!

-No será tan difícil-Jk notó con sorpresa como Tomás ya había cortado gran parte de su cuerda friccionándola con un pedazo de la cama.

-¡Perfecto!-dijo JK con una gran esperanza en su cara- "sólo falta ver la manera de ayudar a Alan y a….-Jk jamás pensó que podría decir esto, aún era demasiado increíble como para pensar en ello como algo real- a Severus…."

……………………………………………………………………………

Alan cayó como si le hubieran aventado a dos metros de distancia…

Se fue incorporando lentamente mientras sacudía la cabeza intentando enfocar su vista.

-Maldito…anciano-se tambaleó como un ebrio saliendo de la cantina hasta que pudo recargarse en lo que parecía ser un tronco de árbol-¿Dónde demonios me envió?-miró sobre sus hombros, temeroso con lo que fuera a encontrar.

Nada.

Sólo un extenso terreno cubierto por una espesa neblina.

Se ayudó a incorporarse con lo que creía era un árbol hasta que sintió una sensación extraña en sus manos.

-¿Qué se está moviendo?-apartó rápidamente sus manos temiendo que fuera lo que fuera lo mordiera.

La neblina se esparció un poco quedando más iluminado a la luz de la luna, entonces Alan pudo divisar lo que en realidad era.

Una tumba.

No pudo evitar sentir escalofrío mientras una serpiente se retorcía y rodeaba la tumba en un siseo que parecía ser de ultratumba.(N/A sii me encanta repetir esa palabra Tumba tumba e…momento eso es zumba --uXD)

La serpiente fue arrastrando su escamoso cuerpo sobre la tierra húmeda que estaba bajo los pies de Alan.

Era curioso.

Parecía que le estaba invitando para que la siguiera.

Alan no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por esta sensación, así que simplemente la siguió hasta donde ella le guiaba.

Caminó tras ella, pasando muchos otros sepulcros, entre ellos la de una especie de angel.

-Ay no-se dio cuenta donde estaba. Ese era territorio del tenebroso. Aunque la escena de la película difícilmente se asemejaba a esta, prácticamente podía percibirse que estaba caminando directamente a la boca del lobo.

Correr.

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió, pero una vocecilla interna le decía.

Continúa.

-Bueno. Tuve una vida plena.-se dijo resignado. Quizá ahora si no podría escabullirse tan fácilmente de la situación.

Quizá era hora de poner en práctica todos sus años de actuación como Severus Snape.

Recordar cada movimiento de ese personaje cuando estaba frente a frente del tenebroso.

Al llegar a la puerta de una tremenda mansión cayó en cuenta que…

No existía tal escena, se estaba engañando así mismo.

Jamás se había visto a Severus Snape enfrentar o al menos hablar con el tenebroso.

-Estoy perdido. Tan simple como eso.-A último momento optó por regresar por donde había venido. Pero para su mala suerte la puerta gigantesca de esa inmensa y vieja mansión con olor a muerte se abrió dejando a la vista a un hombre vestido de mortífago.

-Te estábamos esperando Severus dijo mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba un grito lastimero y de horror.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Demona de mala gana tuvo que regresarse a vigilar a sus prisioneros ,o como ellas decían "sus visitas forzadas"

-"Como si todos los días tuviéramos la fortuna de estar con nuestro queridísimo Severus Rickman"-Tomando en cuenta la fusión así decidieron llamarle, claro a Severus no le dio mucha gracia, pero ya a estas alturas poco importaba lo que opinara.

Era su rehén.

Su prisionero.

Pero sobre todo…su juguete.

-En fin, al menos volveré a ver a ese candente chofer-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.-Hola hola¿Cómo están hoy nuestros invitados de honor?-preguntó abriendo la puerta de golpe con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Invitados de honor¿ Uy tons que le harán a los que sean de deshonor?

-o vamos no es tan malo-dijo mientras se sentaba en una mullida silla que estaba junto a la cama.-al menos digan que los hemos tratado bien.-dijo la chica mientras sacaba unos discos de música de su bolsa.

-¿te gustan los Mojinos Escozíos?-preguntó Tomás arqueando las cejas

-si…¿Por qué a ti tambien?

-¡como no! Esas rolas le roban el alma a cualquiera

-¿quieres escuchar unas?-preguntó la chica emocionada de poder compartir sus gustos con alguien más. Desde hacía días que no podía hacerlo dado que habían hecho el voto de no hablar de nadie más que de Severus o Alan, y dado que en el momento no tenía ni uno ni otro pues que mejor manera de entretenerse un rato.

-Me encantaría nena, pero estando aquí atado como que no se disfruta la rola. Tu sabes. Para disfrutarla hay que sentirla, para sentirla hay que saborearla y para saborearla hay que moverse libremente.

-Uhm…-la chica se quedó pensando en una idea descabellada-¿y si te desato?...no no podría.

-¿Por qué no?

-Lo tenemos prohibido. Podrían escapar-Tomás rió.

-Nadie tiene que saberlo, esto quedaría sólo entre tu y yo muñeca-le dijo guiñando un ojo.

Demona le miró no muy convencida.

-¿y si ella les dice¡Me podrían correr de la orden!-Tomás miró de reojo a JK que estaba dormida plácidamente a su lado.

-nel, no hay problema, mírala hasta parece angelito ahí dormidita con la santa carga de drogas que le dieron.

Demona aún no se convencía.

-¿y si tu intentas engañarme e intentas escapar?-Tomás alzó los hombros

-No te culpo yo tampoco confiaría en mi. Si quieres dame de esa cosa que te deja todo mafufo.

-¿Cuál?

-El cloroformo, sólo me pones un poco para que quede débil pero con la fuerza suficiente para pasar un buen rato juntos escuchando, platicando y si quieres bailando un poco ¿te parece?

A Demona eso se le hizo más razonable.

-Está bien. ¿dónde esta el cloroformo?-Tomás señaló con su mirada al buró que estaba a su lado.

-Está al fondo de ese cajoncito.-Demona confiadamente se agachó para buscar.

-uhm No veo nada.

-Debe estar más al fondo…

-En realidad no hay…-su voz se extinguió de pronto cuando JK la sujetó por detrás poniéndole un trapo sobre su boca y su nariz.

Demona luchó para quitársela de encima, pero fue inútil. Tomás fue en ayuda de JK y sujeto a la chica que intentaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Pero poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que quedo totalmente inconciente. Sus brazos y piernas dejaron de luchar dejándose caer para que Tomás pudiera cargarla y posarla en la cama.

-Ops, olvidé que la señora Rowling ya la había tomado. Lo siento.-la ató de sus muñequeras para que no se escapara. Le miró atentamente a su cara preguntándose por que jamás se quitaban esas máscaras que llevaban.

No importaba que pasara, esas máscaras que cubrían la mitad de sus caras las llevaban puestas como si fuera un emblema que portaran con orgullo, al igual que sus ropas.

-¿Qué nunca se quitan esas cosas?

-Según ellas es para que nadie sobresalga. Tienen leyes y bajo esas leyes se rigen, por ello no hay líder. La igualdad que mantienen entre ellas, evita los conflictos. Y en especial ahora que están a la expectativa de un muy apetitoso hueso. La organización, la hermandad y el misterio que existe entre ellas es lo que las une.

Tomás se quedó pensando.

-¿Y que pasaría si una de ellas intentara pasar sobre las demás y quedarse con el hueso?-Jk miró a Tomás descifrando su mirada.

-No lo se exactamente. Tendremos que ver que pasa ¿no crees?.-con una media sonrisa Jk miró a la chica que habían atado. Tomás por su parte tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos.-Espero que su túnica sea de mi talla.

**Hola chikas del site! XD ¿Cómo va la vida¿yo¿Qué donde he estado? Ehm este..yo…no les voy a mentir **

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado nn el fic , un poco más serio de lo normal no se de pronto se me puede ocurrir dar un salto drástico y matar a alguien para volverlo tragedia :PXD pero bue…espero ahora si este cerca del desenlace y…**

**Voz que interrumpe: momento¿Y que ibas a decir antes del ultimo parrafo?**

**¿Quién yo?**

**Todas: ¬¬ pues quien más**

**Pues claramente les dije que no les iba a mentir nñ (respuesta made in Homero Simpson XD)**

**Todas:Oo….uhm buenop**

**Ok nñ asunto arreglado XD.**

**Vale, en todo caso lo siento, pero de pronto se me hace muy rápido XD, yo aun siento que apenas fue hace una semana que subí el otro cap XD.**

**En fin, Actualizado. Y una vez más me van a disculpar por ser cortante (lo siento muchooooooooooooo!) pero debo mandar este capitulo lo más rápido posible antes de que alguien se de cuenta que estoy en la pc XD, no debería estarlo XD, pero bue, ya ven este maldito vicio, nñ sería interesante que un día apareciera una organización de cibernautas anónimos XD "todos juntos de las manos gritando ¡animo!"nñ**

**Ahora si, me retiro agradeciendo de antemano todos sus hermosos reviews que atesorare hasta que pierda la memoria XD.**

**Eh, no se espanten no será ahora XD quizá en unos….100 años, cuando tenga casi la misma edad de Albus :P jus jus**

**Byeces chikas y se las cuidan n-ñ**

**P.D. Gracias Eydren por tu constante apoyo o más bien recordatorio O-O( creo que si ya ando mal de memoria XD). Por otra parte espero que hayas salido bien en tus estudios. (sabes a lo que me refiero ¿cierto?) Mucha suerte chika, ya verás que todo sale bien (¿o ya salio? Ojala)**

**Y Demona, gracias por la aportación, solo espero que no me golpees por lo que te hice nñXD.**

**Besos a todas, nos vemos en el próximo cap!**


	14. El Gran Escape

El silencio inundaba aquella vivienda cuya apariencia asemejaba a la casa de los gritos.

Nadie se movía, nadie hablaba. Todos estaban estáticos como si jugaran a las estatuas de marfil.

Todas las chicas estaban llenas de polvo, pareciera que estaban más delgadas de lo normal al igual que Severus cuya peluca en vez de seguir siendo negra ahora estaba tornada a un color grisáceo.

Sólo el estornudo de una de ellas rompió el silencio.

-¡Achú!

-Salud-contesto una y todas comenzaron a moverse sacudiendo sus cabezas como perros.

-¿Qué estábamos haciendo?-preguntó Eydren sujetando su cabeza como si esta se le fuera a desprender.

-No se…estábamos idolatrando a nuestro amado y de pronto nos paralizamos-siguió Loquis con aire deductivo.

Todas de pronto centraron su vista a Samara que hacía tic tic, con su teclado.

-Ehm….disculpen chicas nñu es que no pude actualizar hasta ahora porque…-Anne en un aire maquiavélico se acercó a Samara peligrosamente como si quisiera ahorcarla, para su suerte un par de chicas la detuvieron antes de que lograra atraparla.

-ya ya, vale con tus pretextos --u al menos ya nos movemos…-contestaron unas al unísono

Severus por su parte lucía atolondrado como si despertara de una larga y maquiavélica pesadilla, después de todo desde la última vez que se había actualizado el fic ya habían pasado unos meses a lo que la autora anuncia.

_¡Lo siento! Actualizado!XD _

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**El Gran Escape**

-Por Merlín, ¿Qué he hecho?-Albus, (al tener un largo tiempo para meditarXD) se reprochaba así mismo por haber enviado al actor hasta las garras de su peor enemigo.

No quería ni siquiera imaginarse por lo que estaría pasando. Quizá una maldición ya habría caído sobre su pecho quebrándole todos sus huesos…

No…quizá lo había ya matado con una maldición imperdonable.

-¿Por qué lo hice?-se preguntaba una y otra vez dando vueltas por su oficina. (cuyo piso comenzaba a verse más brillante por donde pasaba, esas túnicas largas son muy buenas para esoXD)

-No puedo seguir aquí, ¡debo hallarlo!-se decidió con un brazo flexionado sobre el pecho, como si fuera todo un héroe, mientras su túnica y barba revoloteaban en el aire, como si de veras una ventisca se hubiera cruzado en su oficina.

Fawkes, por su lado se preguntaba si el director se las pensaba alimentar, ya que lo único que había hecho durante un largo tiempo fue reprocharse así mismo mientras se flagelaba con una tira de chicle (de aquellos largos que miden como 60cmD)

Para la desgracia del fénix la única acción que tomó el director fue el de mandarlo a que diera aviso a la orden ya que para esta misión necesitaría la mejor ayuda posible.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Snape, todo era puesto de cabeza ya que el joven Harry junto con su amigo Ron y…¿Draco...Crabbe…Goyle….?...en fin, cada quien con sus amistades XD. Buscaban estrepitosamente una cura para las chicas del colegio…y por su puesto, para ellos mismos…si es que la había cof..

-Harry…

-¿si Ron?

-No creo que encuentres nada ahí-le mencionó un poco asombrado y preocupado el pobre pelirrojo que apenas y lograba entender lo que le pasaba a su amigo…bueno, si entendía algo lo que le pasaba, pero aún no lo asimilaba.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Nunca se sabe lo que se puede hallar en…

-¡Es una maldita tanga de Snape Harry!¡y ni siquiera quiero mencionar lo repugnante que es mezclar esas dos palabras en una oración!

¿Por qué decía eso Ron?, fácil. Harry desde que había ingresado junto a los demás estudiantes no había dejado de admirar y estrujar en su pecho la tanga de Severus que habría encontrado en uno de los cajones. Lo peor de todo es que a veces se la peleaba con Draco para poder admirarla un rato juntos.

Ron sentía un escalofrío enorme cada vez que ellos dos estaban juntos, al parecer involuntariamente se cruzaban sus miradas de una manera casi romántica.

-¡Puaj!De nuevo lo están haciendo-reclamó Ron mirando con asco a ese curioso par.

Ambos dieron un respingo ladeando sus rostros por partes diferentes.

-Maldición ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú Potter? Cuando esto termine ¡ni siquiera se te ocurra cruzarte en mi camino!

-¡Lo mismo digo Malfoy!¡Y creeme que cuando eso pase seré el ser más feliz en la tierra!-de nuevo estresó la truza en su pecho-por que sólo así mi corazón pertenecerá a Seve…-Harry se puso pálido y lanzó la tanga hasta la otra parte de la habitación como si esta le hubiera picado-¿Qué me está pasando?-se hinco en el piso mientras todo se volvía negro y un reflector apuntaba sólo a él, a la vez que interpretaba una escena dramática.

.-¡Yo! El pobre niño que vivió no sólo he de vivir miserablemente con una familia muggle que apenas me comprende, ni tampoco enfrentarme al más fiero hechicero que ha existido en todos los tiempos que a la vez asesinó a mis padres ¡ no! No sólo he de llevar esa carga-de la nada salió un micrófono de su mano mientras soltaba lágrimas gordas de sus mejillas-¡también he tenido que sufrir aquel horrible maleficio que ha afectado a toda la escuela enamorándome perdidamente del profesor más asqueroso y horrible que haya conocido jamás!

-Oh…así que tu amas a Severus-respondió Draco muy herido llorando como una cascada.

-Vaya…sólo eso nos faltaba-susurró Crabbe a Goyle que sólo asentía tontamente.

-A este paso…jamás hallaremos la solución-musitó Ron sacando debajo de la cama de Snape una caja que decía a un lado "confiscado"con letras rojas. -¿Qué será?-se preguntó mientras levantaba la tapa para después abrir los ojos como platones sintiendo que su cara se ruborizaba-había hallado unas revistas de brujas sin ropa. Llamado Play witch, estaban un poco arrugadas pero aún se podían ver a las modelos posando a la cámara seductoramente mientras hacían un ademán con el dedo índice como si invitaran al lector a que se les acercaran.-ahm…este...me llevaré esta caja a mi cuarto…digo, para revisarla mejor cuando tenga tiempo-dijo escondiéndola en su mochila, pero para su suerte nadie le había escuchado.-espero Snape no las extrañe-dijo en una sonrisita maliciosa.

De repente se escucho un tipo de ¡Plof! Y Dobby se hizo presente frente a Harry.

-¿Dobby?¿que haces aquí?

-¡oh!Señor Potter, Doby le ha buscado como loco por todo el castillo, Doby está muy preocupado por todo lo que ha pasado, Doby quizo ayudar, asi que Doby buscó al Director Dumbledore, Doby así lo hizo, Doby lo halló, así que Doby le preguntó, y el director le pidió a Doby que le buscara, por eso Doby lo buscó y Doby…

-¡Al grano maldita bestia!-gritó Draco muy exasperado mientras Goyle le daba palmaditas en la espalda para que se tranquilizara.

Harry no estaba de acuerdo que le gritara de esa manera, pero…

-¿Quién podría contrariar a ese chico con ojos tan lindos?-Harry hizo un tipo de suspiro romántico, pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacía recobró su poco porte que le quedaba –Sólo ve al punto Dobby

-a…si…-Dobby se recobró de la impresión del grito y siguió hablando-el señor director le pidió a Dobby que le dijera al señor Potter que fuera a la oficina para hablar sobre un importante asunto, señor Potter.

-Ya, gracias Dobby dile al director que voy para allá-asintió Harry amablemente, mientras el elfo desaparecía en otro ¡Puf!

-Lo mejor será que vaya a ver lo que pasa.

-¡Quizás él sabe la manera de que todo vuelva a la normalidad!-chillo Ron esperanzado.

-Eso si el viejo chiflado ya recobró la lucidez-señaló Draco haciendo desaparecer la mirada brillante de Ron

-es verdad-Harry suspiró desganado, también se le había cruzado por la cabeza que quizá él podría tener la solución a su "problemita"-Ni hablar, veré que pasa, mientras ustedes sigan revisando.

-si…pero Harry…

-¿Qué?-preguntó el chico casi saliendo de la habitación

-deja la tanga, no se si sea muy….ejem…propio verte con ella frente al director- Harry frunció el ceño sin saber lo que su amigo le quería decir para después revisar sus manos

-¡Yiu!-se quejó lanzando la tanga fuera de su alcance-te juro que no se como llegó ahí.-Ron alzo una ceja incrédulo

-aja…mejor ve con el director-y Harry desapareció tras la puerta.

-Vaya, insisto, que día…-dijo dirigiendo su mirada al rubio y a sus canchan chanes que no dejaban de vigilarle la espalda.

-No lo había notado…-dijo Draco en un suspiro mirando soñadoramente a Ron.

-Ay no…Draco….-nerviosamente fue dando pasos hacia atrás hasta quedar pegado a la pared-No…Draco, contrólate…-el rubio se acercó cada vez más y más a Ron, este ya comenzaba a temer que…

-Tu cabello es muy lindo, y tus pecas hacen un perfecto balance en tu fino rostro.

-aaaaaaaaaa-Ron tras una graciosa huída cruzó la puerta dejando su figura en ella.

-¿Qué acaso dije algo malo?-preguntó el rubio a unos paralizados gorilones

-N..no…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Severus ya se estaba resignando a ser la presa de esas locas que no dejaban de tomarse fotografías a su lado tal y como si fuera una maldita pieza de museo. (de vez en mucho también era manoseado y besado)

Pero entonces un haz (muy desesperado)de luz iluminó su mente al darse cuenta que aquellas mujeres lo trataban , o al menos eso intentaban, de la misma manera. Todas trataban de abrazarlo y besarlo pero como si una barrera invisible le cubriera, ninguna lo hacía, no al menos sin que nadie del grupo se enterara.

Extraño, pero así era, no pudo evitar pensar en aquella historia muggle de unos tipos que se decían llamar mosqueteros y en aquella célebre frase que mencionaban constantemente, "Todos para uno y uno para todos".

Así pues, como ahora él le pertenecía a todas, todas tenían que compartirlo de una manera casi equitativa….pero….entonces. ¿Qué pasaría si una de ellas recibiera más atención que las demás?¿que tal si al hacerlo que creara una disputa?

Eso sería casi perfecto, ya que le daría tiempo para escaparse, pero antes debía desatarse…y quizá eso no sería tan difícil (no es el mejor plan que se le pudo haber ocurrido, pero vamos, el hombre está desesperadoXD –al igual que la autora cof cof-).

-Chicas…-dijo en una voz misteriosa haciendo que muchas suspiraran-¿alguien podría soltarme las cuerdas unos minutos? Siento que me está cortando la circulación-dijo en un quejido

-No lo se…-comenzó Andreina con sospecha-¿Qué dicen chicas?

-Bueno…a estado atado un largo rato…

-¿Pero si intenta escapar?-preguntó S.White

-Somos muchas, no creo que lo intente –calmó Edysev a sus compañeras que se notaban nerviosas

-Supongo que tienes razón-siguió Meilin-además, así sueltecito saldrá mejor en las fotos-todas asintieron acordando en desatarlo por unos….10 minutos máximo.

-Hasta nos podría hacer en un rato un Chip dan dale-todas se emocionaron con esta idea y de inmediato lo soltaron.

-Gracias-dijo a regañadientes, iba a tener que ser amable si quería que su plan funcionara

En ese mismo momento Jk disfrazada de una de ellas salió del sótano, un poco temerosa de que la descubrieran.

-Lo han soltado, eso me facilita las cosas-pensó sonriendo para sí.

Esperaba que su plan saliera bien, no quería pasar un momento más en ese endemoniado lugar.

Así que prosiguiendo, se escabulló entre la multitud intentando llegar hasta Severus que lucía muy amable al permitir que sus captoras se tomaran una foto con él.

-¿Ese es Alan-Severus?-gruñó enfadada-No luce muy aterrorizado como me lo pintó Tomás-dio un suspiro acercándose un poco más-en fin, ahí voy.

Severus por su parte buscaba entre aquellas mujeres un pichón que le ayudaría a escapar.

Entonces fue cuando notó a la figura de una mujer que se escabullía entre las demás hasta quedar casi frente a él.

-Ahí voy-respiró hondo remojándose los labios.

Jk se giró estrepitosamente quedando arriba, como en estrado, dirigiéndose a las demás, pero entonces en ese momento Severus la jaló hacia sí atiborrándole un beso en su boca.

Todas las chicas se quedaron como en estado de shock al ver esta escena sintiendo que los celos les invadían, la parte que se visualizaba de sus rostros estaban rojos como la sangre y todas apretaban los puños amenazantes.

Jk se quedó aferrada en los hombros de Severus mientras seguía siendo besada apasionadamente por la figura de Alan Rickman, aún disfrazado de Severus Snape en una especie de parálisis.

De pronto Severus separó sus labios de aquella mujer sintiendo una extraña sensación con respecto a ella. Como si su presencia fuera muy familiar. Con esto en mente había olvidado el siguiente paso de su plan.

Jk saliendo más pronto de su trance se dirigió nuevamente a todas anunciando.

-y…esto lo hice para así declararme como la nueva Líder de la orden-improvisó con voz gallosa-Por que las líderes tenemos más derecho sobre nuestro amado Severus

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?!-Marissa gritó encolerizada apuntando su dedo hacia ella-¡cuando todo mundo ya sabe que la líder soy yo y por lo tanto la que más derecho tiene sobre Sevy!-Todas se giraron a mirarle con cara asesina

-¿Qué dices?¡la lider soy yo!-enfrentó Malu a Marissa que parecía muy segura de sus palabras. Después de ellas vinieron Eydren White, Andreina,Enovy,Edysev, black Lady, Kalid etc

¿Para que mencionar lo que se dijo después de esto?, solo basta con decir que una cadena de insultos y egolatría surgió tras esas simples palabras las cuales parecieron explotar en sus cabezas como dinamita.

De un momento a otro toda la hermandad pareció desmoronarse cuando sillas, mordiscos y arañazos volaron por toda la casa ignorando por un oportuno momento a sus víctimas que se escabullían hasta la salida.

Fue el trueno de un auto lo que les hizo detener su guerra.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Azakura limpiándose la sangre de su mejilla

-¡Está escapando!-gritó una

-Fue una trampa…-anunció Demona llamando la atención de toda la orden, estaba en ropa interior y para nada se veía feliz.

-¿una trampa?-repitieron

-¡Al Rickman-móvil!-Gritó Kalid y todas comenzaron a salir como frijoles de un embudo de la casa, es decir, que apenas lograron hacerlo por que todas iban al mismo tiempo.

-¡Están saliendo!¡Ponle más fuerte al pedal Tomás!-pidió en una gran excitación la autora que aún permanecía disfrazada mientras hacia subir a Severus al vagón cerrando las puertas tras ella cuando se vió dentro.

Tomás hizo rechinar las ruedas de la vagoneta en la que se habían trepado cuando arrancó. En un fuerte impulso salió disparado por la única calle pavimentada que logró visualizar, saltando entre topes y tropezando con uno que otro bache sin ninguna delicadeza, por ahora la prioridad era escapar con vida…o más bien, simplemente escapar.

Jk y Severus que se encontraban en el vagón, rebotaban como muñecos de trapo de un lado a otro, golpeteando las paredes, revoloteándose y atropellándose.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?!-preguntó un Snape encarado que intentaba aferrar sus uñas en el metal fallando miserablemente.

-¡Intentando escapar de esas locas!-gritó la autora al mismo tiempo que su máscara salía volando de su rostro, entonces fue cuando aterrizó de frente en el pecho de Severus que había logrado sujetarse de unos tubos, instintivamente JK se aferró a su torso en un abrazo para evitar salir volando a otro extremo.

-¡¿Qué no eres una de ellas?!-preguntó sardónicamente

-¿Bromeas?¡me han tenido secuestrada varios días!¡Con la ayuda de Tomás logré escapar!...o al menos en ese proceso estamos

-¡que bien!¡Ya decía yo que conocía esa manera de conducir!-sonrió sarcástico mientras su cuerpo se elevaba de nuevo, habrían pasado por un tope.-¡Vamos a morir!

-¡Deja que quejarte!¡al menos que quieras regresar con ellas!¡si no más recuerdo todo este asunto empezó por TÚ culpa!

-¡¿Con que derecho me vienes a decir que fue mi culpa?!-encolerizó Severus topando su mirada con la Jk-¡¿y quien eres tu por cierto?!-viraron drásticamente cambiando de lugares, ahora Snape estaba sobre la autora

-¡Así que besas a personas que no conoces!¡vaya personaje que eres!-Severus se sonrojó-¡por cierto!-¡paf!cayó una bofetada en la mejilla derecha de Snape.-¡No se te ocurra volver a hacerlo!

-¡No te emociones!¡Lo hice por que estaba DESESPERADO!-otro viro de la vagoneta les hizo regresar a su otra posición

-¡Sígueme provocando y haré de tu vida un infierno!-Lo decía muy consciente de que ella bien podría hacerlo.

-¡Uy que miedo!-Severus miró la posición de la mujer y sonrió maliciosamente-si tanta repulsión te da estar cerca de mía ¡¿Por qué no te sueltas?!-dijo desprendiéndose de la autora que salió volando hasta la compuerta que se abrió por el golpe-¡Rayos!

-¡Auxilio!-lloró la autora que había quedado sostenida de un cable mientras que medio cuerpo quedaba colgado del vagón.

-¡Ya casi los alcanzamos!-gritó una voz que se hacía más cercana, en un auto convertible negro con la capucha abajo iban unas cuantas mujeres despeinadas y ropas rasgadas en persecución de la vagoneta

-¡¿Habiendo opción de autos tenían que elegir este?!-gruñó Snape maldiciendo su suerte

-¡Ayúdame!-lloró la rubia sintiendo que sus manos se resbalaban-¡Por favor!

Severus respiró hondo, si se acercaba de más él también corría el peligro de caerse.

-Como extraño mi varita-rezongó dando un salto en un acto desesperado para auxiliar a la mujer que estaba por caerse.

Severus atoró sus pies con otro tubo para asegurarse.

-¡Sube sobre de mí lentamente!

-¡Me voy a caer!

-¡Confía en mí!¡no voy a dejar que nada te pase!-Jk dirigió sus ojos llorosos a Severus que le miraba fijamente, penetró en ellos, sus ojos claros de Alan, hasta llegar hasta otros más oscuros y negros, los ojos de Severus.

Eran duros, sí, pero también seguros y extrañamente para ella …, confiables.

Por primera vez lograba ver a uno de sus personajes en persona.

A uno al cual tuvo que hacerle daño para darle una mejor trama a su historia. Uno al que siempre tachaba como alguien en quien no se debía confiar.

Y ahora, ahí estaba él, tratando de salvarla de una muerte segura sabiendo que a la vez se ponía en el mismo riesgo que ella.

-Bien…lo haré-JK aferró sus manos a los brazos de Severus mientras este hacía lo mismo.

Jk estaba a punto de avanzar, pero en ese instante Tomás habrá decidido tomar un atajo virando peligrosamente hacia un campo provocando que ambos se resbalaran de un brazo.

-¡Sujétate!-JK gritaba desesperada intentando alcanzar el brazo de Severus.

-¡No puedo!-Severus apretó sus dientes haciendo un último esfuerzo para lograr introducir a aquella mujer a la vagoneta. Aprensó con intensidad el brazo de la autora halándola hacia dentro.

La vagoneta en un momento indicado dio un brinco alzando la cola ayudando a Severus en su esfuerzo enviándolos a ambos dentro.

Ambos respiraron agitados mientras se aferraban sentados de los tubos mientras una de las puertas salían volando al haber chocado con un árbol.

-Muy oportuno

Este fortuitamente se atravesó en el camino del auto negro que les venía persiguiendo provocando que se estrellara en otro árbol deteniéndolas definitivamente.

-Parece que están bien-musitó JK al notar a lo lejos el humo del parachoques y a unas cuantas chicas que bajaban para comenzar otra pelea entre ellas.

-Que lástima-susurró Severus.

Tomás condujo un rato más de la misma manera hasta asegurarse que estaban a salvo, finalmente se detuvo no muy lejos de un lugar llamado Hampstead Heath el cual estaba casi desierto por lo mismo que en esos días el frío era apremiante.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Severus cuando ya todo se había calmado, esa duda le carcomía la cabeza desde que la había besado, le miró fijamente y esta se puso nerviosa al no saber que contestarle-¿Por qué también te tenían secuestrada?-continuó suspicaz-¿Eres acaso otro personaje…-siguió amargamente-como yo?

-Yo…-JK tragó saliva, ¿Qué debía decirle?¿que ella lo había creado?¿que era ella en realidad la responsable de todas sus tragedias?

Ahora que lo pensaba, no era la culpa de Severus como hace rato lo había dicho, Toda la culpa era suya, desde el fanatismo de esas mujeres hasta el secuestro como su aparición en su mundo.

Que Severus existiera era su culpa, y también su responsabilidad, al igual que todos los demás personajes que giraban alrededor del mundo de Harry Potter.

Aunque no hubiese descrito exactamente la vida de los demás ella sabía perfectamente lo que habían vivido, era la creadora y diosa de ese mundo.

Ella los había manipulado a su antojo tan solo con la finalidad de crear una buena historia, y para que eso pasara necesitaba peones en su juego.

Como aquel ser que ahora le preguntaba sobre su identidad.

Aquel ser al que ya había marcado su destino…el ser que había salvado su vida.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó con voz suave

-Yo…lo siento es que no puedo decirte.

Antes de que Severus abriera la boca Tomás hizo su aparición.

-¡Wow!¡que onda!¿Estuvo muy padre la persecución no?-Tomás sonreía de oreja a oreja, como si todos sus sueños se hubieran hecho realidad-e…¿qué pasa?-preguntó algo consternado-¿nada de felicitaciones?¿ni un "bien hecho Tomacito lindo"?Que ingratos-fingió ofenderse

-¡Por poco nos matas maldito animal!-Severus saltó del vagón como una fiera en cuanto terminó de hablar el chofer. Tomás salió disparado a un lado contrario mientras era perseguido por un fiero Snape.

Jk sonrió al pensar en ellos como en una graciosa caricatura, pero entonces la pregunta de Severus calló en cu cabeza como un balde de agua fría, retumbando como eco.

Por que tarde o temprano iba a saberlo, y seguramente se arrepentiría por haberle salvado.

Y ella tendría que darle muchas explicaciones de su vida. Y eso, definitivamente no quería.

**Bueno chikas, disculpen la demora….la larga demora, lo sé no tengo perdón de dios ToT como sea, ahora si! Lo juro! Ya está por dar fin la historia, el capítulo siguente a este ya casi está terminado, y quiero suponer que después de ese sigue el final y el epílogo. **

**Así que mejor me voy apresurando antes de hacer falsas promesas XDXDXD naa, juro que me dare prisa como niña buena. Y es que he tenido muchos deberes, y uno que otro bloqueo mental XD. En fin espero mi musa Reyka me siga acompañando jejeje. Por cierto chica, luego te respondo bien lo que me dijiste por rev, no he podido recientemente por que ahora carezco de internet buuu.**

**En fin, nos vemos! Se las cuidan!**

**PD. Tb me apuraré en los otros fics lo juro nñ**


	15. El Gran Rescate

**El Gran Rescate**

Harry todavía no podía descifrar sobre el asunto importante que tenía que tratar con el director, sólo esperaba que no fuera otro ataque como el último que había tenido.

Ascendió en las escaleras giratorias que le conducían a la oficina de Dumbledore. Cuando llegó tocó un par de veces, entró sólo cuando la voz del director le había indicado.

-¡debes estar loco!-gritó Moody mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro en la oficina

Harry no pudo evitar paralizarse al notar a casi toda la orden metida en ella, pero por si fuera poco, eso no era lo que más le había pasmado, si no la manera en que estaban vestidos.

-No se…estos pantalones me hacen ver más delgada…-respondió Tonks un tanto animada midiéndose la cintura cambiando su tono de cabello a uno verde

-¿director?-el director se giró dejando mostrar toda su vestimenta-wow…

-¿te gusta? nñ, es lo último en moda en guerrillas.

-Director…entiendo que le gusten estas…ehm…ropas muggles, pero no se si sean adecuadas…-trató de razonar Lupin quien tenía la mitad del rostro pintado de verde y otro negro, pero obviamente nada del mundo iba a cambiar de parecer al director

(Para dejar el suspenso de la manera en que estaban vestidos les explicaré de una manera simple: Traje verde y pardo, con botas negras de militar…todo de militar de hecho XD…¿vieron Rambo? Pues ¡sorpresa!nñ)

-¿trajes militares de camuflaje señor director?-preguntó Harry divertido apenas conteniendo la risa

-Así es Harry, y allá está el tuyo-señaló el viejo hasta una silla donde un traje verde que parecía decirle a Harry que le estaba esperando

-Bromea…¿verdad?-su sonrisa se fue cayendo aún esperanzado que todo fuera una broma.

-lo dudo-murmuró Kingsley de mala gana

-Y aún no te ha dicho para que-señaló Hestia sonrojándose aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿para que?-preguntó Harry resignado, mientras más rápido fuera el golpe menor sería el dolor.

-Pues para salvar al actor que se metió en el cuerpo de nuestro amigo Severus-todos murmuraron algo como diciendo que el director estaba loco, y otros sólo respiraron cansados.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry apenas captando las palabras del director.

-¡no hay tiempo de explicar!-debemos salir ahora mismo!-respondió mientras se ataba en la cabeza una cinta roja igual a Rambo, lo mismo lo hizo con la punta de su barba mientras arreglaba su cinturón que tenía atadas unas bolsas cafés con algunos dulces.

-¿y eso para que es?-Dumbledore carraspeó la garganta nerviosamente

-¡dije que no había tiempo!-tomó una escoba y jalándola hacia abajo como si estuviera recargando un rifle, lo extraño es que hizo ese mismo sonido-¡así que prepárate Harry, que iremos a un rescate!

-ehm…¿no cree señor, que es muy arriesgado que Harry vaya?-preguntó Lupin en nombre de todos

-No se preocupen, él estará bien

-¿y como lo sabe? estamos a punto de entrar en los territorios de esa maldita serpiente-apoyó Moody y Harry se lo agradeció en gran parte, por el momento no se sentía preparado para emprender tan peligrosa faena, pero otra incoherente explicación del director tuvo que seguir insistiendo.

-¡el estará bien!Por que él es el protagonista y los protagonistas jamás mueren hasta el final!¡y a él aún le faltan un par de libros me parece-lo digo, por que al comenzar la historia aun no salía el sexto, así que para los personajes son dos libros que faltan XD.-Así que cuando lleguemos escúdense con el cuerpo de Harry el será nuestra protección.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platones preguntándose si el director estaría hablando en serio.

En fin. Como era obvio nadie entendió de lo que hablaba.

Aún así Harry tuvo que ceder, así que ya teniendo puesto el atuendo todos se dirigieron a las afueras del colegio montados en escobas (con listones rojos) para emprender el famoso rescate.

Mientras Harry viajaba en una escoba vieja el cielo se pintaba se naranja listo para despedir al sol, no podía evitar dar un vistazo a cada uno de los integrantes, en realidad le resultaba muy cómica la manera en que estaban vestidos, en especial el director a quien nunca en su vida se lo habría imaginado sin su túnica morada y su sombrero puntiagudo que de una manera u otra hacía una muy buena combinación con sus gafas de media luna, las cuales por cierto fueron cambiadas por unas gafas oscuras que hacían ver sus facciones muy aguerridas, cosa que no podía decir lo mismo de todo lo demás, su cuerpo era tan delgado que sus brazos parecían dos hilos colgando de su playera sin manga y sus grandes botas le recordaban unas macetas que apenas contenían unas ramitas secas.

Giró a ver la escuela y no pudo evitar asombrarse ante el tumulto y desvarío que habían ocasionado los alumnos. Manchitas negras alumbradas en luces azules, seguramente iluminados por sus varitas, corrían como hormiguitas alborotadas por cada rincón del colegio, si seguían así corrían el riesgo de introducirse al bosque prohibido.

Así se fue alejando del castillo hasta que finalmente desapareció completamente de su vista.

Conforme se alejaba se sentía más aliviado al olvidarse de aquellas sensaciones que le habían poseído hacía rato. Se alegró en pensar de nuevo en Snape como un ser altamente horrible y asqueroso, y en Draco como un chico escuálido, arrogante, zalamero y cobarde.

Jamás se había sentido más felíz en su vida al sentir escalofrío y nauseas tan sólo al pensar que había estado estrujándose la ropa interior de Snape.

El viejo Harry estaba volviendo, y rezaba que el viejo Dumbledore también lo hiciera antes de que cometiera una locura.

Viajaron así hasta la madrugada, las estrellas brillaban como alarmas que les advertían que no siguieran, pero nada detuvo a la orden.

-No al menos ahora.-se decía Harry sintiendo cada vez más cercana la esencia de su enemigo.

Resopló al mirar debajo de él al confirmar su presentimiento. Volaban sobre el cementerio donde hacía dos años Voldemort había retornado.

Más delante de él estaba la residencia Riddle, tan silenciosa y lúgubre como siempre, tratando de ocultarse debajo de la neblina que se estaba apelmazando en su entorno.

-Hemos llegado-anunció el director-Harry, al frente-ordenó el director en un susurro despertando de súbito a Harry de sus pensamientos en un brinco

-"Por favor que esté bromeando"-pensó acariciando la tentadora idea por volar al lado contrario

-¡A sus posiciones todos! -ordenó el director y todos comenzaron a esparcirse sobre el castillo mientras Harry yacía detrás del director que no se había movido-tú delante de mi.

-"Adios Harry"-pensó resignado a servir como escudo humano obedeciendo a las órdenes.

-Subamos, justo detrás de esa torre hay un traga luz, les caeremos de sorpresa-susurró el director frotándose las manos maliciosamente.

-¿Director, puedo preguntarle algo?-interrumpió Harry como niño regañado al recordar un pequeño detalle que había pasado.

-Permiso de hablar soldado-el chico arqueó las cejas y continuó con su pregunta.

-¿Cómo es que encontró tan fácilmente la guarida de Voldemort? Pensé que de alguna manera también estaría oculta…o al menos en otro lugar menos obvio

El director llegó a abrir la boca, pero pronto la cerró haciendo un ademán como si estuviera analizando cada palabra por minuto.

-No lo sé. Algo me hizo venir hasta aquí, intuición supongo o designio de la escritora-respondió sinceramente alzando los hombros como niño inocente-Pero aquí estamos y eso es lo importante ¿no?

-Eso supongo…-respondió el ojiverde no muy convencido.

-En fin ¿estás listo?

-e…yo no cre….

-Bien-cortó alzando su varita como si sostuviera una espada- ¡al ataque!

………………………………………………………………………………………

En el mundo real un manto negro de cielo negro había caído sobre las pobres víctimas de las fans que habían optado por refugiarse esa noche cerca de una cueva que habían encontrado después de escudriñar la zona.

Tomás no parecía de buen humor, pues tendrían que dormir a la intemperie tan sólo con una pequeña fogata como cobijo y con molestos mosquitos que le picaban todo el cuerpo dejándole horribles ronchas en todo su cuerpo.

-Aún no entiendo por que carangos no podemos volver a casa-reclamó-no estamos muy lejos, y ahí estaremos a salvo-dijo en pucheros matando un mosquito que se había parado justo en la punta de su nariz.-Son ricahones, pueden pagar muchos guardaespaldas, pueden llenar sus mansiones de la mejor seguridad y hasta pueden hacer arrestar a todas esas tipas en tan sólo unos minutos si así se lo dispusieran.

Jk respiró hondo, no quería adentrarse más en el tema, ella tenía sus motivos, no quería regresar sin haber solucionado el problema de Alan, el cual seguía atrapado en su mente mientras que en su realidad Severus deambulaba en su cuerpo, así que tuvo que alegar que sólo así estarían más seguros.

Seveus por su parte, sólo permanecía sentado en una roca oculto en las sombras de la cueva mirando hacia la autora con aire se sospecha. Desde que JK había decidido que se quedarían ahí no habían cruzado palabra alguna.

-Acércate más para que no te congeles-sugirió mientras se abrazaba así misma, pero Severus no se movió ni un milímetro de su lugar-como desees-respiró en aire de derrota temiendo que de pronto se levantara y le preguntara de nuevo que quien era ella.

Rowling suponía que algo en el interior de Severus le estaría indicando que ella, de una manera u otra, era muy importante para que esas mujeres la hayan tenido recluida por días.

-"De entre todos tenía que haber sido uno de mis personajes más explosivos y más perspicaces, claro, eso sólo tenía que pasarme a mí"-se reprochaba aventando una ramita al fuego para que se avivaran un poco más las llamas.-"al menos no puede usar la Oclumancia aquí"-sonrió tan sólo al pensar en ello.

Así se la pasaron un largo rato hasta que se quedó dormida en el piso rocoso a escasos centímetros de Tomás que le había ofrecido que se quedara a su lado para darse un poco de calor.

Severus siguió firme en su lugar quitándose la peluca que, milagrosa mente, no había perdido.La jugueteó en sus manos durante largas horas nerviosamente sintiendo que su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente.

-"Esa mujer…¿Qué relación tendrá conmigo?"-se preguntó tocándose los labios recordando el momento que le había besado.

Ese beso fue como una descarga eléctrica que recorrió en todo su cuerpo haciéndolo vibrar con cierta nostalgia. Era como si en ese beso se hallara todas las respuestas a sus preguntas, como si en él se dibujara su vida tanto en presente, pasado y futuro.

Efectivamente en ese pequeño momento varias imágenes recorrieron su mente como estrellas fugaces bañando sus pensamientos en alegrías y tristezas que siempre terminaban con lágrimas dolorosas.

Después de un largo rato decidió levantarse caminando hasta aquella mujer que dormía titilando al igual que Tomás que se había acercado más al cuerpo de la autora. Severus se quitó la túnica de su disfraz y tapó con ella a ambos sentándose al lado de ella mirándola más de cerca.

-"Quizá es alguien que ya conozco, pero no recuerdo…o alguien que conoceré"-quizo pensar tocando a la vez la mejilla de la autora suavemente mientras ella se reconfortaba con el calor de la túnica.

-"No se por que me preocupo, a fin de cuentas ¿Qué más da?"-de pronto se sintió enojado al pensar en su suerte-"toda mi vida no es más que falsedad, no es más que un maldito cuento para divertir a la gente, esa es mi suerte. No entiendo por que¿Por qué yo? Ni si quiera soy digno de ser recordado como un héroe, soy más bien una burla, un maldito juguete que cualquiera puede manipular, como siempre"

-"no importa donde viva, ya sea en mi mundo o en este, no estoy destinado a tener paz"-se dijo amargamente sintiendo su ego más humillado que nunca, no le hacía nada bien recordar sus últimas vivencias. Encolerizaba tan sólo al recordar cómo habían usado su nombre-¿con que derecho usan mi vida para divertirse? Mientras más sufro más deliciosa les parece la historia.-dijo recordando los llamados fics que sus secuestradoras le habían leído.

-Que más da-bufó tratando de ameritarle menor importancia.-mejor debería pensar en como regresar a mi lugar de orígen. Sabiendo todo esto quizá pueda darle un nuevo rumbo a mi vida.

-Pero…yo no puedo guiarla…-dijo de nuevo maldiciendo-Debería buscar a la autora, ella es la culpable, con ella debería arreglar cuentas, esa tal…¿Cómo me dijeron que se llamaba?, lo repetían una y otra vez esas mujeres, era…Row…¿Rowlinda?no, no, era algo que terminaba con g, Row..¿Rowling?…o…si ya recuerdo, J.K.Rowling…Joanne se llama creo-dijo en voz alta

-¿si?-preguntó JK como si le hubieran llamado, Snape se quedó pensativo mirando con el ceño fruncido a la mujer que despertaba.-¿será…que…?

La mujer dio brinco al despertar y ver al rostro de Alan sobre de ella.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-gritó enfadada apenas arreglando sus ideas.

-Yo…-no sabía como reaccionar, se sintió como un bobo al no lograr formular palabra alguna.

-¿Por qué estás encima mío?-pregunto aferrándose a la túnica tapando su cuerpo mientras miraba a Snape como si fuera un pervertido.

-Les coloqué la túnica-aclaró rápidamente al percatarse de su mirada-estaban congelándose-Jk se remiró, ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que ella estaba tomando la prenda.

-Oh…disculpa…es que…gracias-repuso la autora un poco avergonzada-perdona, entenderás que después de lo que pasó….pues yo…-comenzó a balbucear nerviosamente.

-No hay de que-respondió Snape regresando lentamente a su puesto anterior.

-¿no la necesitaras Snape?-preguntó la autora provocando que Severus le mirara atentamente.-¿sucede algo?

-No…es que…nadie más en este lugar me había llamado por mi apellido.-Levantó su mirada hacia ella con demencia y regresó con paso decidido hacia la autora, esta instintivamente se levantó lo más rápido que pudo. Tomás al estar dormido sólo jaló más la túnica hacia su cuerpo para cubrirse.

JK caminó hacia atrás hasta que Snape la tuvo acorralada.

-Eres tú…¿cierto?-preguntó peligrosamente acrecentando el temor de la autora.

-No se de que…-La mano de Snape se posó sobre el cuello de la autora como si la fuera a ahorcar, intentó gritar pero de su garganta no salía sonido alguno, sólo podía sentir los dedos de Alan oprimiéndole peligrosamente. Su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido comenzando a sentir un frío abrasador en todo su cuerpo.

-La famosa JK Rowling, claro, tenía que ser. Fue por eso que sentí algo muy peculiar en ti…-miró fijamente a sus ojos como si intentara penetrar en ellos-mi mundo está en tu mente.- La autora dejó caer un par de lágrimas pensando que esta vez la mataría, después de todo eso se temía, pero en realidad no era su vida lo que lamentaba. Ella en realidad pensaba en su familia, lo preocupada que estaría, pensaba que quizá no la volvería a ver , que jamás vería crecer a sus hijos ni ver cumplir sus metas.

-No me mates…-logró decir temblando con miedo.

-Dime una razón para que no deba hacerlo, dime tan sólo ¡una¡una razón para que no te destroce aquí mismo por haberme fastidiado la vida!.-siseó apretando los dientes.

-Lo siento…lamento tanto lo que te hice…en serio-respondió con voz apagada tomando con una mano la muñeca que le aprisionaba intentando apartársela para que le dejara hablar.-pero no tenía idea, no tenía idea que….yo sólo quería escribir…no quería causarle daño a nadie en realidad-lloró amargamente-Si quieres hacerme daño, hazlo, soy la única que se lo merece…pero por favor, antes que nada déjame despedirme de mis hijos y mi esposo, hace tiempo que no saben de mí, no quiero que se mueran de angustia –Snape fue suavizando poco a poco sus facciones dejando caer su brazo sobre su costado.

Se giró con aire de derrota moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?¿que fue lo que provocó todo esto?-preguntó cambiando de tema para tranquilizarse sentándose en su piedra que ya había adoptado. JK tentó en escapar pero finalmente decidió quedarse para aclarar sus dudas pensando que las cosas ocurrían por algo.

-¿Esa es tu pregunta¿No deseas saber otras cosas…?-Snape negó con la cabeza-si así quisieras podría hablarte de tu porvenir…lo que quisieras.-insistió como si sintiera que respondiéndole todo esto podría estar en paz con ella misma.

-No me interesa. –le contestó decididamente-De todos modos ¿Qué ganaría yo en saber la razón por la que me has puesto en la situación en la que me encuentro?¿que gano yo en desear saber lo que mi futuro podría depararme? Seguramente tu ya tienes mi destino trazado¿Qué más da entonces?

La autora iba a decir algo pero inmediatamente cerró la boca iba a comentarle que podría cambiar algunas cosas de su historia, pero entonces recordó que el sexto libro ya estaba por publicarse, ya estaba echo. Y el séptimo libro saldría siendo como la complementación del sexto.

Era ya casi imposible que pudiera modificar su destino.

-¿con ello quieres decir que aceptas…lo que te he marcado?

-No lo acepto. Simplemente no veo que caso tiene, tengo entendido que terminará pronto. Por otro lado prefiero las sorpresas-logró hacer una falsa sonrisa mirando hacia algún rincón de la cueva-Por lo mientras, lo único que me interesa saber es mi presente y la razón por la cual estoy aquí quizá por ese mismo medio logre volver.

-Bien. Entonces te concederé esa petición, pero no te desanimes después de lo que te diré ni te enfades por favor, que esta vez todo esto no fue culpa mía…en una mínima parte.

A grandes rasgos, la mujer le platicó desde que había sido emboscada hasta el momento que descubrió que ambos personajes habían cambiado de cuerpo. También pudo contarle sobre algunas de sus visiones que había tenido, desde una pintoresca escuela llena de féminas que se la pasaban persiguiendo a Alan como locas, hasta el momento en que el actor fue enviado a la entrada de la mansión Riddle.

Si Snape no estuviera ya metido en un cuerpo ajeno y hablando con la autora misma no se lo hubiera tomado en serio. ¡era una locura!

-…creo que todo lo que me afectó o pasó por mi cabeza se ha venido reflejando en tu mundo, y el verdadero Alan es el que las ha estado pasando de locos-suspiró cansada-por una extraña razón no puedo evitar que esas imágenes sigan en mi cabeza, no tengo mucho control sobre ellas, pero si he podido arreglar unas pocas cosas discretamente.-rió para sí misma.

-"Y yo que pensaba que esa frase de _cada cabeza es un mundo_ era una estupidez!-pensó sobándose el mentón-un momento¡si se queda ahí lo matarán!-dijo alarmado refiriéndose a Alan que se encontraba en la mansión Riddle-¡debes hacer algo antes de que el tenebroso lo mate!¡No sabemos que consecuencias podría acarrearnos!-Jk en respuesta dibujo una sonrisa picarona

-No te preocupes, ya me arreglé de ello,-dio un largo bostezo. -Mejor esta conversación la seguimos más al rato, me estoy cayendo de sueño-Snape asintió con aire dudoso y JK se despidió amigablemente regresando a su lugar robándole un cacho de túnica a Tomás que ni por enterado estaba de lo que había ocurrido gracias a su sueño pesado.

Severus suspiró cansado moviendo la cabeza

-Mi mundo…mi hogar está en su cabeza...y ese hombre que me interpreta está ocupando mi lugar. ¿Qué estará pasando en estos momentos?¿Cómo habrá solucionado esta mujer el problema?

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry y el director estaban recostados sobre su pecho a un lado de un cristal transparente arrestándose con cautela para lograr alcanzar a ver algo.

Albus se asomó con sigilo en el traga luz, casi todo estaba oscuro sólo unas luces se notaban alrededor mientras unos gritos espantosos se cernían en el cristal.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Harry con su corazón a punto de explotarle por la adrenalina.

-Deben estar torturando a alguien-susurró el director a lo bajo terminando con un gruñido-quizá sea el actorcito-dedujo el director con un nudo en la garganta-¡Debemos entrar!-se levantó apresuradamente detrás de Harry.

-¿y como entraremos?-Harry giró su cabeza para mirar al director quien había levantado su pie hasta el cuerpo del chico-o…no…director…¿Qué piensa ha…?

…..

De pronto se escuchó como un cristal se quebrantó en seco al caer el cuerpo de un chico a una distancia considerable sobre una especie de piscina.

-¡Vamos!¡Vamos!-gritó el director dejando caer un extremo de cuerda para deslizarse sobre ella y más crujidos se escucharon por toda la habitación, por ventanas, por puertas, hasta por el piso comenzaron a salir toda la orden como si fuera una redada

militar.

Hubo unos cuantos gritos de sorpresa, y el cuarto de pronto se alumbró.

Harry mojado y a medio ahogar logró sujetarse a la orilla de la piscina escupiendo agua hasta por la nariz.

Pronto lo primero que oyó fue una musiquita como aquellas que ponen de espera telefónica. Con cierto ritmo caribeño.

El cuarto era completamente blanco y lujoso, sin contar las partes que la Orden había destrozado.

Casi a las orillas habían unas camas blancas con hombres acostados sobre sus pechos tapándose con sábanas mientras que mujeres y jóvenes se refugiaban detrás de unos pilares mirando expectantes a los no-invitados

-ahm…¿hola?-saludó Lupin rompiendo el silencio, la orden estaba en una graciosa posición de ataque como para fotografía esperando alguna disposición.

-¿director?-preguntó uno de los hombres que estaban recostados en las camas.

-¿Snape?-preguntaron todos al unísono. Todos relajaron sus cuerpos moviéndose con mejor libertad, pero no tan confiados como para bajar la defensa.

-ahm…escuchamos un grito…pensé que eras tú…-atinó a decir el director tontamente

-¿yo?naaa, es que en el cuarto contiguo está la sección de depilación para área de Bikini, Bellatrix ha estado ahí desde que llegué, a la pobre no se le puede quitar tan fácilmente el bello corporal con magia, así que deben hacerlo a lo muggle, lo peor es que le crece muy rápido, sólo un par de horas y de nuevo tiene que tratarse-dijo Alan de la manera más casual mientras se arreglaba una toalla que tenía enredada en su cintura.-Gracias linda, por hoy creo que fue suficiente masaje-le dijo a una mujer que parecía vestir de blanco como enfermera. Esta asintió y se retiró.

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó Moody con los dientes apretados-¡usted dijo que estaba en peligro mortal y no se que tanta barbaridad más!

-¿peligro mortal?-preguntó otra voz familiar tras de ellos, era otro hombre con facciones de ratón que también tenía una toalla enredada, Peter Petgrew.-Este es un Spa mortífago, nuestro amo nos lo dio de regalo en agradecimiento por seguir con él.

-¿Spa?...¡estaban dándoles masajes de relajación!-gritó Tonks con la boca abierta.-¿Por qué nosotros no tenemos uno?-resongó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿¡Qué sucede aquí!?-resonó una voz y todos la reconocieron al instante-¡agh!¡¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes en mi casa?!¿no ven que estamos ocupados?-Voldemort entró por un cuarto que decía "baño de vapor" con una bata blanca y pepinos en círculo que le caían de sus ojos dejando a un extraño ser verduzco cubierto de aguacate con cara descompuesta por el enojo.

-Voldemort…-musitó Harry con odio a lo bajo sacudiendo su cabello después de salir de la piscina.

-Creo que vinieron a rescatar a Snape-dijo un mortífago con aire de burla. Voldemort les miró sin expresión y de pronto soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿rescatarlo?, bueno, bueno. ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?-tronó los dedos indicando a otra mujer que estaba parada cerca para que trajera algo-ya traerán su ropa para que puedan llevárselo.-hizo una majestuosa vuelta caminando de nuevo por donde había entrado.-mejor hubieran tocado el timbre y se los mandaba sin la necesidad de destruir mi propiedad.-dijo lo último un tanto insinuante

-¿no…vas a pelear?-preguntó Harry tratando salir de su desconcierto

-¿estás loco Potter?¡estoy en vacaciones¿Qué acaso crees que no es fatigante tener que estar planeando todo el año para acabar con ustedes?-respondió como si fuera lo más obvio-además, por si no lo has notado los malos debemos vernos bellos y relajados, si no ¿Cómo podríamos encantar a la gente con nuestra malevolencia¿sabías que a las chicas le gustan más los chicos malos?-todos los mortífagos asintieron apoyando a su amo

-Supongo que tienes razón-dijo algo atontado mirando de reojo a la orden para ver como reaccionaba. Y como lo esperaba, todos parecían estar en un trance sin retorno.

-Así que si me disculpan, yo vuelvo a lo mío. Nagini les enseñará la salida-La serpiente se deslizó debajo de ellos saliendo de agua, no sin antes secarse con una toalla- los invitaría a quedarse, pero…ustedes entienden.-hizo una mueca como si de veras estuviera apenado.

-Si…si entendemos, ehm…bueno…disculpa la intromisión-respondió Albus educadamente siendo guiado junto al resto de la orden hacia la salida

-No hay problema, quizá nos podamos poner de acuerdo para otra ocasión.

-Si...si quizá…bueno, ya nos veremos en una pelea sangrienta Tom.

-Lo mismo digo Albus-se dijeron de la manera más familiar del mundo.

Cuando todos ya se hallaban fuera de la mansión miraron a Albus con reproche.

-je…es que….se me chispoteó-respondió con una risilla nerviosa. Y antes de que lo asesinaran ahí mismo Alan salió de la mansión estirándose perezosamente.

-No hay nada mejor en este mundo que un buen masaje y un baño de vapor¿no creen?-tronó sus huesos sonriendo como un niño mimado.-Nunca creí que "el tenebroso" fuera un hombre tan amigable, creo que han exagerado su comportamiento y carácter-de pronto se quedó mirando de arriba para abajo a los presentes sonriendo un poco burlón- ¿Por qué visten como Rambo?...¿y por que…?¿por que me miran como dementes?-dijo esto último más nervioso.

Horas después se ve a un golpeado e inconsciente Alan –aún en cuerpo de Snape claro está-en la cama de la enfermería de Madame Pomfrey (Poppy pues, no recuerdo como se escribe XD), quejándose del dolor.

-¿pero que le pasó a Snape?-preguntó la enfermera preocupada mientras le administraba un remedio. Albus sonreía placenteramente como quien se había salvado de la horca luciendo de nuevo su túnica, sombrero puntiagudo y gafas de media luna.

-Quien sabe, creo que tuvo un accidente con unos fénix.

_**Por ahora es todo…en este cap claro está XD, ahora si me dedicaré a escribir el gran final buahaha(más me vale, según yo son dos capitulos más y ya XD, pero mejor no prometo nada --u)**_

_**En fin como siempre mil agradecimientos por sus reviews, muy estimulantes para seguir jeje Gracias por esperarme nñu**_

_**Veo que la mayor parte deseó matar a JK(y ami tb cof cof XD) jjeje, por poco y lo hago, me pasó por la cabeza XD, pero entonces recordé que ¡aún le falta otro libro!XD sería injusto hacerlo sólo por un inocente besito XD, vamos, que sin ella no tendríamos Severus jus jus (ni a un Alan que se pusiera ese trajecito tan bello que le queda ajum ajum)XD**_

**_Y pues..¿quien era la chofer que chocó? Uhm…mejor dejémosle en la duda XD, chocó y punto¡no más disputas niñas!_**

_**de pronto se ve una turba enardecida con antorchas y picos persiguiéndome por todo el site**_

_**Uy OO ya deliro XD. **_

_**En fin ahí nos vemos pronto ¡y que tengan un feliz 2007!**_


End file.
